Una Pasión Insaciable
by serenity06
Summary: Serena había huido de su hogar para superar el dolor que Darién le había causado, ahora de regreso en Mirsby para asistir al funeral de su abuela, estaba decidida a olvidar su pasado. Después de todo había comenzado una nueva vida. ADAPTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

Pasión Insaciable

Los personajes son de Sailor Moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y está historia es de Lynne Graham

Capítulo 1

-¿Nos conocemos? -preguntó el jovencito de la tienda, mirándola fijamente. La joven se guardó el cambio en su bolso.

-No lo creo.

De pronto, el chico sonrió. Su duda se había desvanecido.

-Ahora sé de qué se trata. Te pareces mucho a Serena Moon. Es la que interpreta el papel de Cielo en la telenovela Los Triunfadores. Mi madre nunca se la pierde. Se toma muy en serio esas telenovelas y le preocupa mucho que hayan matado a Cielo -señaló el empleado, tomando la bolsa con la mercancía que acababa de comprar la joven.

-Yo la llevaré -indicó la chica-. No pesa mucho.

-Es muy pesada para una mujer de tu estatura -le sonrió-. Estoy seguro de que con frecuencia te confunden con Serena Moon.

-No, esta es la primera vez -repuso al abrir la puerta.

-También estoy seguro de que tiene un Mercedes -bromeó, al mismo tiempo que abría el maletero del Ford aparcado frente a la puerta del supermercado-. Aunque tampoco tengo ninguna duda de que nadie querría estar en su pellejo ahora: Se ha quedado sin trabajo. Creo que si tenía un Mercedes, va a necesitar cambiarlo por un coche más modesto.

-Gracias -expresó ella, antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Estás alojada cerca de aquí?

-No, estoy de paso.

-¡Cómo me gustaría hacer lo mismo! -expresó mientras contemplaba la solitaria carretera. Cuando Serena se alejó, estaba temblando. «¡Vaya un disfraz!», pensó. Se quitó el gorrito de lana y lo arrojó al asiento trasero, al tiempo que se echaba la melena rubia hacia atrás.

Fijó sus hermosos ojos azules en el horizonte que se abría ante ella. Los duendecillos de su conciencia no la dejarían en paz. Volvía a casa tras ocho años de ausencia y volvía demasiado tarde. Jamás podría cambiar ese hecho.

Apenas cuatro días antes, ni siquiera sospechaba lo que le esperaba. Durante el viaje en avión desde Los Ángeles, lo único que había ocupado su mente era la novela que tanto había deseado escribir, pero nada más entrar en su casa de Londres, su optimismo se hizo pedazos. Kenji le notificó la muerte de su abuela con un mes de retraso. Demasiado tarde para asistir al funeral.

-Murió mientras dormía -le había comentado-. No habrías conseguido una reconciliación en su lecho de muerte.

Deliberadamente, Kenji no le había informado antes acerca del fallecimiento. Si ella hubiera abandonado el rodaje de Los Triunfadores para volar de regreso a Inglaterra, habría trastornado el calendario de producción. Y tampoco habría participado en la última película de Kenji. Pero esa no fue la única razón por la que él guardó silencio acerca de la muerte de Luna Moon.

Inevitablemente ella le recriminó su comportamiento y tuvo lugar una violenta polémica. Los dos se dijeron cosas que nunca debieron decirse. Rara vez Kenji aceptaba la censura. Era una estrella internacionalmente reconocida, que contaba con veinte años de sólido prestigio. La humildad le era casi desconocida, y cuando alguien se le enfrentaba, recurría a la malicia de un niño caprichoso. Lo cierto era que la brecha existente en su relación databa de muchos años atrás, algo que Serena aceptaba con desagrado.

Ninguno de los dos se enteró de que el sirviente los estaba espiando y escuchando detrás de la puerta, ni que obtuvo mucho dinero vendiendo a los periódicos las insólitas revelaciones de su vida privada.

La noticia de su ruptura figuró en los titulares de los diarios del día siguiente. La víspera, ella había abandonado su residencia para refugiarse en un hotel. En cuanto a Kenji, se fue al sur de Francia con Esmeralda Black, una compañera de rodaje. Las noticias sensacionalistas siguieron apareciendo en los diarios a lo largo de tres días.

Se dijo que nada de eso afectaría a Kenji: A excepción de la filtración de su última aventura, consideraba positivo cualquier tipo de publicidad, amén de que no pensaba que la reputación de una mujer fuera algo importante.

A pesar de todo, a Serena le divertía el hecho de que la prensa todavía no hubiera revelado el mayor de sus secretos.

Había sufrido mucho a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos, cuando se dio cuenta que había estado viviendo una mentira.

Su coche seguía devorando kilómetros. A las doce del día el sol deshacía las nubes, mientras Serena se acercaba cada vez más a su destino.

Dos realidades habían ensombrecido su infancia. Por un lado, la muerte de su madre al nacer ella; por otro, el hecho de que Ikuko Moon no se hubiera casado. Los abuelos de Serena se hicieron cargo de ella, tan sólo por obligación. En su educación, el amor había representado una mínima parte. Como era una niña solitaria, pasó inadvertida en el hogar y con dificultad consiguió entablar relaciones con los otros niños de la escuela de la localidad.

Los recuerdos volvían a ella, entretejidos con las hermosas facciones de un hombre: Darién. Furiosa, se rebeló contra su propia sensibilidad. Darién Chiba había ocupado sus pensamientos de adolescente en una medida mucho mayor de la que estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Sus abuelos habían sido los inquilinos más pobres de la finca Chiba. Su abuelo fue un hombre amargado y huraño, que culpaba a los dueños de la tierra y a sus vecinos de sus ineficaces métodos de cultivo. Serena tenía cinco años cuando habló por primera vez con Darién, un joven delgado de unos diez años, que le inspiraba temor.

En aquel tiempo, Darién estudiaba en una escuela cara, y los fines de semana los dedicaba a divertirse a su modo. Después del terror que le había inspirado a Serena en su primer encuentro, fueron necesarios varios meses para que ella volviera a acercársele.

Darién la había inducido a que confiara en él, y para ello había colocado golosinas en lugares estratégicos, los que ella prefería. Tenía el temperamento violento, desconfiado y tímido de un animal, pues no estaba acostumbrada a recibir atenciones ni a tener compañía. Años después, Darién le confesó que había utilizado el mismo método con un zorro, aunque había fracasado con él.

Como estaba hambrienta de afecto, Darién se ganó fácilmente su devoción. La sacó de su aislamiento y, gracias a eso, la escuela no fue una dura prueba para ella. El había mejorado sus escasos conocimientos de gramática; la había ayudado a leer. Después Serena siguió todos sus pasos.

Para ella, amarlo fue una cosa tan natural como respirar. Ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que la admiración infantil se convirtió en algo más profundo, en algo poderoso. En todo caso, no fue un enamoramiento repentino.

Desde muy joven aprendió a distinguir las diferencias que los separaban. Todavía podía recordar la cara de la madre de Darién, mirándola con repulsión desde el umbral de su elegante casa.

-No puedes meter en casa a esa sucia mocosa, Darién. Que te espere fuera. De verdad, debo establecer una línea divisora -comentaba Neheremia Chiba.

Mina, el ama de llaves de la casa, le había dado a Serena un vaso de leche, en la escalinata posterior de la cocina, cuando la pequeña oyó a la señora Chiba regañándola:

-No sé qué es lo que ve en esa niña... Sí, lo sé, está abandonada. Es terriblemente doloroso,

pero me niego a que entre en mi casa. Conoces bien a la familia, Mina. Una gente muy extraña, según me han dicho. Llévales alguna ropa de la que ya no nos ponemos. Me siento obligada a hacer algo.

Serena quiso escapar, desahogar su corazón, pero no lo hizo porque estaba esperando a Darién. El respeto a sí misma era muy importante para ella, y Neheremia Chiba lo había advertido.

Cuando Serena cumplió dieciséis años, la madre de Darién la acorraló y fue aún más dura con ella.

-Estás asediando a Darién de una forma ridícula, y te aseguro que no te dará resultado -le dijo con dureza-. Una cosa es una amistad duradera y otra este penoso enamoramiento. Serena, no deseo verte sufrir. Lo que quiero decirte es que no pertenecéis al mismo ambiente social. Te estás comportando como una estúpida. ¡Qué pena que no tengas una madre para que te haga ver estas cosas!

Pero Serena no le hizo ningún caso. Con la tenacidad e indiferencia propias de la juventud, se aferró a su amor y a sus sueños. ¿Quién podía haber imaginado en ese momento que su peor enemigo le había dado el consejo más sensato y conveniente?

Despreciándose a sí misma, Serena volvió a la realidad. Su coche cruzó con rapidez el puente de piedra que llevaba a la aldea. Mirsby era un disperso conjunto de casas de granito. Hundió el pie en el acelerador para tomar la empinada cuesta. Al llegar a la cima, viró hacia el austero edificio de la iglesia y aparcó frente al cementerio.

El viento le revolvió el cabello, y el frío intenso la hizo temblar. Todos los Moon estaba sepultados en la parte más antigua del cementerio. Serena era la última Moon, e irónicamente, la única dueña de la tierra. Cuando la finca Chiba fue vendida, su abuelo viajó a Londres para pedirle dinero para comprar la hacienda, pero por orgullo le dijo que pondría la tierra a nombre de ella.

Una de las cartas que había recibido de su abogado contenía una oferta para comprar Lower Ridge. La expresión de su rostro se tornó amarga. No vendería. Lower Ridge nunca volvería a ser de los Chiba.

Arregló los rosales de la tumba. Lo único que podía ofrecer era ese pequeño detalle. Todo lo que su abuelo le había pedido. Nada más. Respeto y obediencia.

Al salir fue cuando descubrió el viejo Land Rover, aparcado detrás de un coche. Un gran árbol le había ocultado el vehículo así como a su conductor: un hombre moreno, alto y delgado. Los Chiba solían decir que un antepasado suyo se casó con una mujer de estirpe gitana. Darién Chiba tenía todo el porte de esa herencia gitana, que contrastaba con la fisonomía de sus parientes. Su cabello era negro y largo, y tenía los ojos oscuros.

Serena procuró disimular su nerviosismo. Eso era lo único que le importaba: no mostrar nunca debilidad ante un enemigo.

Respuesta de la sorpresa inicial, se acercó a él. Darién extendió una mano y cubrió con ella la de Serena, que mantenía cerrada sobre su regazo. Sorprendida, miró su mano, reflexionó sobre ese gesto de simpatía expresada en silencio. Ese mismo hombre la había desdeñado seis años atrás, en el sepelio de su abuelo. Instintivamente retrocedió y rompió el contacto.

-Te vi cuando atravesabas el pueblo en coche.

La voz profunda y distinguida que ella recordaba tan bien, en ese momento le pareció singularmente débil.

Serena arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y? -preguntó, retadora.

-¿Tuve yo la culpa de que no asistieras al sepelio de tu abuela?

-¿Tú?-expresó-. Sigues siendo un Chiba hasta la médula. Sigues engañándote sobre tu propia importancia. No asistí al entierro, Darién, simplemente porque no me enteré.

Darién metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-Hablé con Tsukino por teléfono unas horas después del sepelio. Pensaba que estabas en Londres, porque te vi en una entrevista de televisión.

-Había sido grabada previamente.

-Te aseguro que quise hablar contigo personalmente, pero Tsukino no me ayudó -declaró, bastante molesto-. Sin embargo, supuse que te transmitiría el mensaje.

Serena encogió los hombros.

-Me lo dio cuando le convino. No sabía que habías telefoneado. Fue un detalle por tu parte, propio de la benevolencia de un Chiba hacia los más desafortunados de la comunidad.

-Recuerda que yo era vuestro vecino más cercano -la interrumpió con acritud.

-En la medida de lo que vale... -suspendió la frase-. Gracias.

Darién apoyó una mano en la jamba de la puerta, con lo cual la acorraló con su cuerpo.

-Mira, no creas que te he seguido hasta aquí para jugar a las preguntas y respuestas.

Contenta de haberlo molestado, Serena se apoyó contra la jamba de la puerta.

-Dime exactamente por qué razón me has seguido.

Lanzándole una mirada dura, se alejó de ella.

-Muy bien, te debo una disculpa por lo que dije en el entierro de Artemis -el tono de su voz era áspero, sin nada de disculpa.

-¿Algo más? -inquirió con frialdad-. Debo ver al cliente de Kenji.

-Sucede que yo tengo el único juego de llaves de Lower Ridge.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con incredulidad.

-He estado vigilando este lugar, no por gusto, sino porque tu abuela me nombró albacea de su testamento.

Serena soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¿De verdad?

-Yo no lo supe hasta que compraste la finca para ellos. De dónde sacaron el dinero para comprarla siempre fue un misterio. Tú sabes que quiero comprar Lower Ridge. La oferta está por encima del precio del mercado. Personalmente, Morgan lo comprobó antes de notificártelo.

-Él se tomó muchas atribuciones sin contar con mi aprobación -observó con tono incisivo-. Hace ocho fue difícil vender esa finca -replicó-. Y no comprendo por qué la quieres ahora -lo miró desafiante y añadí:. -No, Rodeo Drive encaja mejor con mi personalidad. Es algo propio de mi clase -con amarga satisfacción pronunció las mismas palabras que él le espetó en el sepelio de su abuelo-. ¿Qué derecho tuviste para decirme, eso?

-Tal vez ninguno, pero era la verdad -se mantuvo inflexible-. ¿Qué clase de recibimiento esperabas cuando te exhibías en una limusina perseguida por una jauría de periodistas? Pudiste venir recatadamente, pero no lo hiciste. Lograste convertir una ocasión solemne en una escandalosa sesión de publicidad.

-Fue un accidente -exclamó en un impulso-. No sabía lo que hacía.

Ante la mirada fría e inexpresiva de Darién, volvió la cabeza y miro sin ver los eriales.

-Creo que no llevo las llaves en este momento, pero si las necesitas... -murmuró él.

-Las necesito.

-Volveré a Torbeck a buscarlas.

-Muy bien.

Sin la menor advertencia miró hacia atrás y descubrió el feroz destello que brilló en la mirada de Darién, antes de que pudiera disimularlo. Incontables hombres habían mirado con deseo a Serena, pero ninguno le había provocado el menor interés. Ese instante de titubeo de Darién la llenó de emoción. «Llora amargamente, Darién. Mira bien lo que dejaste escapar», pronunció la joven en silencio.

-¡Por Dios, Serena, recuerda que fuimos buenos amigos! -protestó él.

-Eso pertenece al pasado.

-¿Ya has comido? -preguntó de golpe, lanzando un vistazo a su reloj.

-No, pero te sugiero que vayas a hacerlo con tu esposa -respondió-. Ahí es donde debes estar.

La mirada de Darién se endureció. En el aire flotaba una ardiente hostilidad.

-Berjeraite está muerta, Serena. Falleció en un accidente hace dos años.

Siguió un tenso silencio y Serena lo miró impasible Con un control absoluto sobre sus facciones. «Muerta», pensó, pero se negó a reflexionar sobre ese hecho. No llegó a conocer a Berjeraite Chiba. Aquella mujer se las había arreglado para vivir y morir sin enterarse de cuánto la había odiado Serena Moon por haberse apropiado de lo que tan estúpidamente creyó suyo. Había superado ese odio. ¿Por qué odiar a una persona cuyo rostro ni siquiera había llegado a conocer?

Durante unos momentos la dominó la impaciencia.

-Te veré en Lower Ridge dentro de media hora, con las llaves.

Serena asintió mientras él subía de un salto al LandRover. En cuanto se fue, la joven subió a su coche. Le temblaban las manos. Debilitada, descansó la cabeza en el respaldo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Sus abuelos habían insistido en que dejara de asistir a la escuela a los dieciséis años, pero en aquel entonces era difícil conseguir empleo. Por sugerencia de Neheremia, estuvo trabajando alguna tarde que otra en la granja

Darién estudiaba entonces en la universidad y con frecuencia invitaba a sus amigos a pasar allí los fines de semana. Una dimensión nueva y perturbadora había invadido su otrora estrecha amistad, creando barreras que antes no existían.

Darién la rehuía. Cuando la veía, su renuencia a tocarla era evidente. Interpretaba correctamente esa tensión sexual que la había llevado a comprender la fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Así, analizando el pasado, dejó atrás sus fantasías adolescente. Ella ni siquiera contaba con el indispensable origen social para aspirar a ser una amiga ocasional aceptable. A Darién le había molestado que ella trabajara en las labores domésticas, pero no se lo había dicho explícitamente. Él sabía que sus abuelos habían luchado mucho para sobrevivir.

¿Fue por conmiseración por lo que se presentó en su casa, con un regalo para ella, aquella noche de Navidad? Un brazalete de plata, encantador y delicado. En sus ojos apareció un extraño brillo mientras recibía el regalo, un brillo que había desmentido sus palabras, que no eran sinceras.

Todas las noches de Año Nuevo, los Chiba abrían las puertas de su casa a la mitad del condado. Mina había persuadido a Luna Moon para que Serena durmiera en la granja, porque la fiesta se prolongaría más allá de la medianoche.

Neheremia Chiba se encontraba de mal humor aquella noche, porque su marido no había aparecido en todo el día. Continuamente le había telefoneado a Londres, y al no encontrarlo, se había dedicado a descargar su ira entre los sirvientes. Para entonces, Serena ya se había enterado de que los padres de Darién vivían casi separados, debido a las infidelidades de su padre.

Poco antes de la medianoche, un huésped ebrio arrinconó a Serena en el vestíbulo y trató de besarla. Darién lo impidió violentamente, estrellándolo contra una pared.

-No te atrevas a tocarla -rugió.

Mientras el hombre se marchaba, Darién se volvió hacia Serena y la besó inesperadamente, abrazándola, con misma prontitud, se apartó; la joven percibió su aliento a whisky.

-No soy mejor que ese cochino de quien te acabo de librar -pronunció, furioso consigo sólo una niña.

-Voy a cumplir dieciocho años -replicó ella.

-Te faltan seis meses para cumplirlos -repuso él, apretando los dientes. Al ver que ella parecía querer refugiarse entre sus brazos, la sujetó de las muñecas-. No. ¿A quién se le ocurrió traerte esta noche? Todo el mundo está ebrio y tú deberías estar en la cama.

Darién se mantuvo imperturbable.

-Estoy muy débil; no he probado bocado -declaró Serena, llorando.

No pudo precisar la hora en que la fiesta terminó. Darién la despertó cuando la llevó algo de comer. Arrebatada y entusiasmada, bajó de la cama para colocar el plato en la bandeja. Al volver, misteriosamente estaban más cerca el uno del otro.

-Bésame -musitó Serena, tímidamente.

-Te daré un beso de buenas noches -repuso él, con la respiración entrecortada-. ¡Por Dios, Serena! -murmuró trémulo, mientras se acercaba a los labios que lo esperaban ansiosos-. Te amo.

Abrumada por su confesión, Serena se abrazó con fuerza a él. El primer beso se prolongó mucho más de lo que habrían podido imaginar.

Serena sintió mucho más dolor que placer, pero no le importó. Le había bastado con pertenecer a Darién, formar parte de él. Nunca pudo imaginar que aquella noche no hizo otra cosa más que satisfacer una necesidad de Darién.

Fue después cuando se dio cuenta de que Darién había estado más ebrio de lo que había creído. Sobrecogiéndose con dificultad a sus desagradables recuerdos, Serena continuó su camino. Bajó el cristal de la ventanilla para que el frío viento devolviera el color a sus pálidas mejillas. Las vidas de los dos cambiaron de rumbo en las siguientes semanas. El padre de Darién murió repentinamente, dejando tras de sí muchísimas deudas.

Darién se vio obligado a dejar la universidad, a abandonar sus estudios como cirujano veterinario. No tuvo alternativa. Sobre sus hombros recayó la responsabilidad de mantener a su madre y hermanas. Fue preciso vender la finca, ya que nadie la habría salvado. Serena se preguntó dónde vivirían en ese momento; no podía imaginar a la madre de Darién viviendo en una casa ordinaria.

El camino a Lower Ridge se encontraba en muy mal estado. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que podría escribir allí su libro?

-¿Qué significa ese deseo de remover tus raíces? -recordó Serena que le había preguntado Kenji, furioso-. Déjalas enterradas como están.

Con repentina resolución, Serena volvió a su coche, dispuesta a marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera efectuar su cobarde retirada, apareció el vehículo todoterreno de Darién.

¿Así que hablaba en serio cuando la invitó a comer? Al parecer, no se sentía asqueado por la leyenda de Serena Moon, la sex symbol de moda. Si la situación no fuera tan trágica, habría sido histéricamente divertida. Su imagen provocativa no era otra cosa que una ilusión, un engaño. Darién abrió la puerta principal, al tiempo que murmuraba una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en encontrar las llaves. ¿Había tardado más de media hora? Serena no se había dado cuenta.

Cuando abandonó el cementerio, el tiempo perdió todo significado para ella.

-Tal vez prefieras quedarte sola. No quiero entrometerme.

-No lo estás haciendo. Simplemente me evocas recuerdos que en realidad no valen nada -repuso en son de burla, conteniendo el aliento y dominando la emoción que sentía al entrar de nuevo en su antigua casa.

Entró en el pequeño salón. Aquella ala de la casa era muy vieja, pero debido a su poco uso conservaba una buena apariencia. Era una habitación muy extraña que había sido reservada para recibir visitas en una casa en la que nunca hubo visitantes.

Subió las escaleras. El tiempo no había tratado mal a su antigua habitación.

Luego pasó a la habitación de sus abuelos. Estaba igual. La cama alta, el suelo cuarteado. Darién se mantuvo discretamente tras ella, pero Serena sentía su proximidad y automáticamente se alejó de él mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Sólo quedaba un cuarto: la cocina-comedor donde solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo. En un esfuerzo por sobreponerse a su excesiva sensibilidad, abrió la puerta de golpe. Darién se le adelantó para abrir las cortinas. La luz dio de lleno en los mosaicos del suelo, destacando la modestia de los muebles.

-Sabía que volverías -repuso secamente.

Ella levantó la barbilla, negando la tensión que sentía.

-¿Así soy de predecible?

-Esa no es la palabra que yo elegiría -la miró con aspereza.

-Aquí nada parece haber cambiado -ruborizada, esquivó su mirada y se las arregló para sonreír.

-¿Creías que habría cambiado, que a ti simplemente te bastaría con representar el papel de dama generosa?

-Realmente no sé de qué estás hablando -mintió.

-Luna bien pudo haberte echado del entierro de Artemis llevada por un desmedido sentimiento de lealtad hacia él. Estoy seguro de que se arrepintió.

-No -negó de inmediato.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Jamás volviste para averiguarlo. ¿Era tan grande tu orgullo que en seis años no pudiste darle otra oportunidad?

Su incisiva crítica la hirió. Independientemente de lo que hubieran dicho sus abuelos, a Serena la habían echado a la calle, advirtiéndole que no debía volver nunca. Pero no había ninguna razón para defenderse, lo cual sólo habría provocado más preguntas sin respuestas. Darién querría saber por qué le habían hecho eso.

-Supuse que no me dejarían entrar y no quise correr el riesgo -declaró en tono áspero-. Le escribí... no sé cuántas veces y nunca contestó mis cartas. Su silencio fue muy elocuente.

Siempre fue una mujer de pocas palabras.

-¿Le escribiste? -inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Tampoco te enteraste de eso?

-Creía que no reaccionaría como Artemis -la respuesta de Darién no tuvo el mismo sarcasmo que la de Serena.

-No hables de mis abuelos como si los hubieras conocido. Nunca los conociste de igual a igual. Para ellos siempre fuiste un Chiba, una estirpe aparte. Estoy segura de que nunca mantuviste una conversación sincera con ninguno de los dos -la ira la hizo palidecer.

-Hablas como si estuviéramos en el siglo pasado.

-En esta casa vivíamos así.

«Y también en la tuya», pensó, dejando entrever sus pensamientos con una sarcástica mirada.

-Tal vez te guste saber cómo llegué a comprar este lugar -continuó ella con tono indiferente-. Mi abuelo me fue a ver a Londres y me pidió que lo comprara. Me dijo que era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos.

-¿Lo culpas por eso? Recuerda que te largaste sin decir nada. Dos años después, apareciste en los periódicos como estrella de cine, en una premier con Tsukino.

«Y me gustó muchísimo», se dijo para sí. «Collares de diamantes, un vestido de diseñador, en fin, todas las cosas de que están hechos los sueños».

-Supongo que todo esto puso a la gente de aquí en su lugar -respondió burlona.

-Por supuesto. Durante meses fuiste el tema preferido de conversación. De la pobreza a la riqueza.

-No fue esa mi intención. A mucha gente le aburre el cuento de la Cenicienta -sonrió.

-¿Estás hablando de Tsukino como si fuera tu hada madrina o el príncipe deslumbrante? De un modo u otro fue un compañero apropiado, pero muy sórdido para una jovencita de diecinueve años. Y no creo que tuvieras el dinero suficiente para comprar esta finca, en esa etapa tan temprana de tu carrera.

-Yo no la compré. Kenji lo hizo por mí -«y te sorprenderías si supieras lo que su representante compró al mismo tiempo», pensó Serena, divertida.

-Muy generoso de su parte.

-Es generosísimo -pensó que si algo lo molestaba, lo resolvía con un cheque; así era Kenji. Por desgracia le daba resultado, y en aquellos días también a Serena. Ella confundió generosidad con atención. Un grave error.

-Me tratas como a un enemigo -la miró dolido.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó riendo y añadió-: Ahora somos dos extraños, Darién.

-Serena, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño.

-¿Hacerme daño tú? -replicó, ladeando la cabeza.

-Por favor, deja de comportarte como en las telenovelas. ¿O es que has interiorizado el papel de bruja ninfómana que sueles representar? -preguntó con tono sarcástico-. Aquí no hay ni cámaras ni micrófonos. ¿Crees que Serena podrá salir de su encierro, tan sólo por cinco minutos?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Violentamente, Serena volvió la cabeza. Un amargo resentimiento recorría todo su ser luchaba por aflorar, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por contenerlo.

-Sólo actúo para mis amigos, y tú no figuras entre ellos. Desde que entraste en esta casa, tu hipocresía me ha sorprendido. En primer lugar, te recordaré que nunca quisiste a mis abuelos. Pero al menos hace ocho años tenías valor para reconocerlo. Pensabas que Artemis era terriblemente conflictivo y que Luna era una mujer fría y amargada. Y tenías razón... en ambas cosas.

Darién estaba dominando la situación. Con expresión sombría y controlada, empezó a decir: -Luna se suavizó muchísimo después de la muerte de Artemis.

-No conmigo. Eso no.

-Estás trastornada. No he debido haberte acompañado.

Serena cerró con violencia la puerta y le dijo:

-No, no te irás hasta que oigas lo que tengo que decirte. ¿Por qué has decidido volver a escribir el pasado a tu conveniencia? Aquí viví la infancia más amarga del mundo, y tú lo sabes. Sólo una vez en diecisiete años mi abuela me abrazó, y era tan pequeña que ni siquiera me acuerdo. Pero sí recuerdo haber sido una carga. Como mi abuelo no podía castigar a mi madre, se desquitaba conmigo... -se volvió hacia la ventana y agregó con voz quebrada-: Lo recuerdo perfectamente -murmuró entre dientes-. Como si fuera ayer.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-Simplemente porque quería ver esto otra vez -declaró, recobrando la compostura.

-Bueno... Ya lo has visto.

-¿Tienes hijos, Darién? -se arrepintió de haber hecho a pregunta.

-Una niña. Tiene cuatro años.

Un súbito dolor traspasó el pecho de Serena.

-Si no te importa, quiero quedarme sola.

-En absoluto. Tengo un compromiso para comer -repuso con tono cortante.

El hecho de que no recordara haberla invitado a comer le causó a Serena una gran angustia. Pero también le habría gustado que se lo pidiera para así poder negarse.

-¿Con quién? -preguntó ella, sin darle importan.

-Se llama Reí. Es enfermera en el hospital de la localidad.

-¿Cómo es? -preguntó Serena, sonriendo. Una asfixiante tensión crecía entre los dos.

-¿Vas a preguntarme si me he acostado con ella?

Serena se quedó callada. Darién subió a su automóvil y se alejó. La joven suspiró, tranquilizada. Sabía que él estaba soltero, aunque con un compromiso. ¿Qué importaba? No era posible que estuviera celosa, no después de tantos años.

Se dejó caer en un sillón. Darién no le había dicho adiós, pero lo cierto era que nunca se habían despedido de verdad. Al parecer perduraba esa costumbre. Serena se vio arrastrada a las consecuencias de la noche que pasó en sus brazos.

Se había sentido culpable, pero de ningún modo avergonzada. En aquel entonces, confiando en la confesión que Darién le había hecho, había creído que no había de qué avergonzarse cuando había de por medio amor.

Tardó veinticuatro horas en buscarla... un Darién que le resultó totalmente extraño. Una amarga desesperación penetró en lo más profundo de su alma. Con dolor, recordó sus palabras:

-Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros estuvo muy mal. Deseo con toda mi alma poder borrarlo, pero no es posible. Tus abuelos confiaron en mí y yo traicioné esa confianza. No tengo excusa. Te llevo cinco años. Nunca debí tocarte.

-Si me amas, entonces...

-Eso es lo malo, que no te amo como debiera. Te quiero muchísimo como a una amiga, como a una hermana si lo prefieres.

-Yo te quiero -había susurrado ella, sin prestar atención a lo que Darién le decía.

-Es un capricho y así terminará -declaró con firmeza-. Lo de anoche fue un error, Serena. Estaba ebrio. Eso no me disculpa, pero es la única razón que lo explica. No fue culpa tuya, sino mía.

En caso de que haya consecuencias...

-¿Consecuencias? -preguntó, confusa.

-Si te quedas embarazada contarás conmigo. Hablaré con tus abuelos, pero no me casaré contigo. Un matrimonio entre nosotros no funcionaría. El riesgo de embarazo no es muy grande, pero si ocurre me ocuparé de todo.

Algún tiempo después, sin ninguna ceremonia y en secreto, se casó con Berjeraite, en Londres. Ningún familiar asistió a la boda.

A Serena se le rompió el corazón. La noticia de la boda de Darién la dejó destrozada. Una cosa era admitir que no la amaba, y otra muy diferente que podía amar a otra. Serena había perdido mucho más que a un amante. Él había estado mucho más cerca de ella que su propia familia, había sido su único amigo.

Otros recuerdos acudieron a su mente, por más que hizo por desecharlos: ella le mintió cuando le dijo a Darién que no esperaba un hijo suyo. Claro que le mintió.

No tenía otra opción. Aunque esa mentira no significó ninguna diferencia, pues a los pocos meses sufrió un aborto.

Kenji le había dicho que eso era lo mejor que pudo haber ocurrido, pues no comprendía hasta qué punto ella había deseado tener un hijo de Darién, después de su boda con Berjeraite. Serena había querido a ese hijo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Lentamente, volvió a la realidad, enjugándose las lágrimas con las manos.

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Había caído la noche cuando despertó sintiendo mucho frío. A tientas buscó el interruptor de la luz, pero no funcionó. «Tonta», se dijo cuando recordó que no había electricidad. Afortunadamente, encontró una lámpara de petróleo en la cocina. Iban a dar las diez de la noche, demasiado tarde para buscar un hotel. Sacó la comida que tenía en el coche, encendió la chimenea y a eso de la medianoche estaba sentada sobre una improvisada cama, comiendo una lasaña y bebiendo jerez.

Se levantó para sacar un camisón de seda de su maleta, preguntándose molesta cuánto tiempo tardaría en dormirse. Después de servirse otra copa de jerez, estaba empezando a concentrarse en la trama del libro que pensaba escribir cuando un débil ruido la hizo levantar la cabeza de su cuaderno de notas. Con las pupilas dilatadas, ahogó un grito de terror. Una enorme sombra se dibujaba en la puerta de la cocina.

-No puedo creerlo -exclamó Darién, entrando en el cuarto-. Desde la carretera vi luz y pensé que alguien se había metido.

El corazón de Serena seguía latiendo aceleradamente.

-¿Cómo has entrado? Todas las puertas están aseguradas.

-Me he metido por la ventana de la despensa.

-Ahora puedes irte por la puerta principal. Me siento menos hospitalaria que esta tarde. Me has dado un susto mayúsculo.

-Agradece que haya sido yo y no un intruso. Oye, no puedes pensar en quedarte aquí a pasar la noche.

-¿Por qué no sigues tu camino y preguntas a tus vecinos qué es lo que hacen en sus casas a medianoche? No tienes derecho a estar aquí.

-Ya te lo he dicho. No tenía ni idea de que estuvieras en casa.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya te has cerciorado de ello, puedes y debes irte.

Darién tomó la botella de jerez. Después de examinarla, se irguió y le dirigió una dura mirada.

-Has contraído vicios poco sanos desde que saliste de casa.

-Te agradará saber que uno de ellos no es invitar a desconocidos a beber conmigo. Ahora, vete ya -su voz se tornó aguda.

Darién se sentó con toda tranquilidad en la silla que estaba al pie de la cama. Cruzó una pierna y se echó hacia atrás, relajado. Serena lo miró fijamente y se incorporó.

-¿No has oído lo que te he dicho?

La luz de la chimenea arrancó reflejos a la seda roja de su camisón, que apenas le cubría los muslos. Además, la fina tela dejaba ver la forma de sus senos. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando, Serena sintió que la cara le ardía. Volvió a sentarse, mientras en su interior sonaba una alarma.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -volvió a preguntarle Darién.

-Tal vez tenga demasiada pereza para mudarme a un hotel.

-Pensé que tu afición a la comodidad te induciría a buscar un sitio mejor -la miró descaradamente-. Dime qué planes tienes ahora que te han echado de la telenovela.

-Si me he quedado fuera, ha sido por mi propia voluntad.

-Por lo que sé, Tsukino te dijo que si tenía alguna influencia, nunca más volverías a trabajar -le recordó Darién, con una calma que fue una burla de su furia.

-Pedí un descanso. No he tenido vacaciones desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Este es un lugar muy peculiar para pasar unas vacaciones.

-Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito -no le importaba ni le diría que se iría a primera hora.

-¿Por qué tienes un coche tan viejo?

-Camuflaje. Eso es todo -repuso con soberbia.

-Como camuflaje es excesivo.

-Bueno, tal vez esté arruinada -declaró con tono sarcástico.

El brillo de su mirada la desconcertó.

-Es malo que ahogues tus penas sola -echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Hago toda clase de cosas malas estando sola. Suelen ser muy divertidas.

-¿Sabe Tsukino dónde estás?

-Le dije que me dirigía hacia el norte.

-Supongo que terminaste tu relación con él.

Serena dejó que el jerez humedeciera su garganta y dijo:

-Eres libre de suponer lo que te dé la gana. Kenji y yo nos atenemos a esta norma inflexible. No hablamos de nosotros con desconocidos. Esa es una de las razones de que haya tanta basura en los diarios, tantos chismes. Lo que no se logra en una entrevista legítima, se inventa.

-Entonces, ¿la revelación extraordinaria de las habitaciones separadas fue un invento? -preguntó Darién-. Dejando al margen las obvias exageraciones, salta a la vista que la relación está muerta de tu lado, desde hace mucho. Entonces, ¿por qué razón te quedaste tanto tiempo?

-Así que leíste los periódicos. Supongo que habría sido mucho esperar que quisieras satisfacer tu curiosidad recurriendo a la propia fuente.

-Fascinación sería el nombre más exacto de mis sentimientos. Algunas de las cosas relacionadas con Tsukino me divirtieron, pero otras tuvieron su lado trágico -murmuró Darién con tono sombrío-. Pero si finalmente te dio una patada en el trasero, te hizo un favor.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? -estalló Serena-. No sabes nada de mi vida con Kenji. ¡Nada!

La miró con gran atención.

-No irás a decirme que has sido feliz con un hombre que ha estado corriendo detrás de otras mujeres desde que lo conociste.

Ella miró fijamente el fuego de la chimenea. Volvió a escuchar las violentas acusaciones de ingratitud de Kenji. Pero su rabia era perfectamente explicable. La había enseñado, alentado, animado a seguir cuando podía haberse derrumbado. Todo lo que había conseguido se lo debía a él. No obstante, Kenji no le dio lo que ella realmente quería de él: el amor de un padre. De pronto, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Quizá no fue culpa de su padre, sino más bien de ella.

-Serena...

-¡Oh, por favor! Vete y déjame sola -alcanzó a decir, molesta por su tono de conmiseración –ya me has abrumado con tu sermón y ahora te pido que te vayas.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, colocándose en el borde mismo del colchón, para ponerle una mano sobre el brazo.

-No era mi intención parecer superior ni alardear...

-¿De verdad?

-Dios sabe que no me causa ninguna satisfacción verte cómo estás. Simplemente creo que no deberías ser tan independiente ahora.

El contacto de su mano la había puesto rígidamente a la defensiva. Cuando le quitó la copa de vino, le preguntó:

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

-Creo que has bebido más que suficiente. El alcohol te causará más depresión.

La irritaba darse cuenta de que la costumbre de comportarse como Darién le decía había sobrevivido durante todos esos años. No pudo evitar replicar:

-Dos copitas de jerez no son suficientes para emborracharse y no estoy deprimida.

-¿De verdad?

-No. Lo que sucede es que he tenido dos días muy difíciles.

Él le puso una mano sobre un hombro. Confundida e inquieta por su perturbadora cercanía, sintió un cosquilleo en la garganta. El silencio se hizo más denso aún. Apenas lo rompía el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea. Serena se humedeció el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua.

Darién emitió un gemido. Algo más fuerte y más antiguo, e infinitamente más poderoso que ella, la mantenía quieta mientras él enterraba los dedos en su cabello y acercaba su rostro al suyo. Con impaciencia, deslizó la otra mano por su espalda y con la lengua le hizo entreabrir los labios, provocándole sensaciones que recorrieron su ser como una respuesta salvaje y primitiva. De pronto Serena lo abrazó, como signo de aceptación y entrega.

Conforme se deslizaba hacia él, Darién la recibía. Hambriento, siguió sondeando su boca y le acarició los senos hasta provocarle una excitación que la hizo emitir sonidos inarticulados.

El viejo reloj, situado sobre la chimenea, dio la una de la madrugada. Al instante los dos se quedaron paralizados. Darién se puso de pie, para echar el cuerpo hacia atrás, con la respiración entrecortada. Le lanzó una mirada ardiente.

Serena se sentó, estremecida. Se alisó la ropa con manos temblorosas.

-Como de costumbre, lo que quieres decir es: «¡Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho?» -pronunció ella con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué demonios decidiste regresar? -le preguntó, violento.

Una antipatía tan poderosa como la pasión que habían compartido surgió con igual brusquedad.

-Descuida, no se lo diré a Reí. Las mujeres son seres notablemente rencorosos -replicó ella. El rubor tiñó las mejillas de Darién y acentuó el brillo de sus ojos. Finalmente dijo con tono burlón:

-De verdad, estaba preocupado por ti.

-No necesitas una copa de jerez para tener una excusa esta vez.

A la propia Serena le dolió ese comentario, y Darién palideció.

-¡Maldita bruja venenosa! Si crees que he olvidado esa noche, estás en un error. Nunca me ha dejado.

Pero Serena pensó que a él no le había afectado tanto como a ella. Darién se había casado, tenía una hija y estaba enfrascado en otra relación. ¿Dónde estaban sus cicatrices? No existían. Con la cabeza inclinada, su largo cabello ocultó su dolida expresión. ¿Por qué no se sintió físicamente enferma cuando la tocó?

-Vete -susurró.

-No necesitaba tu invitación -al salir cerró de golpe la puerta.

Cuando se mudó a la casa de la ciudad, nunca se le ocurrió que todo el mundo supondría que era la amante de Kenji. Con toda sinceridad había creído que en cuanto estuviera presentable, Kenji se mostraría muy dispuesto a aceptar abiertamente su relación. Pero él nunca aceptaría la paternidad. Era muy susceptible en cuanto a su edad, y más aún en cuanto a su personalidad. El hecho de que tenía más de cincuenta años era un secreto tan grande como el que tenía una hija de más de veinticinco. Y Serena se había convertido en un escudo defensivo contra las mujeres demasiado irritantes. Sin embargo, aun cuando él había negado con vehemencia la acusación, Serena era su disculpa cuando alguna de sus amigas se ponía demasiado pesada. Durante mucho tiempo había concentrado sus energías en su trabajo. Si ella no había tenido la menor prisa en someterse a prueba como una mujer sin compromisos, en gran parte se debía a la falta de interés y a la sospecha de que era una mujer frígida.

«Frígida», repitió con tristeza, mientras un calor vergonzoso recorría su cuerpo en oleadas. En los brazos de Darién no había sentido repulsión ni inhibición alguna. Durante todos esos años no había olvidado la lección que su humillación y su rechazo le habían enseñado, lo cual había hecho que reprimiera para siempre su propia sexualidad. Había temido vincularse con otro hombre, pero ahora debía enfrentarse a la verdad.

Olía a café cuando despertó. Oyó un ruido de platos y tazas, y palpó con los dedos una manta que no recordaba haber cogido. También el colchón había cambiado de lugar; en ese momento estaba más alejado del fuego. Pero toda pregunta por el responsable de esos cambios perdió importancia cuando vio a Darién salir de la parte trasera de la cocina, llevando dos tazas en las manos.

-¿Qué demonios...? -empezó a decir, incrédula.

-Me quedé preocupado y volví -declaró, poniendo una de las tazas en el suelo, a un lado de ella.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho y media.

Serena se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Estabas dormida como un tronco cuando regresé. ¿Según tu opinión hay algo de malo en dormir de madrugada? -le espetó.

Tenía la boca amarga.

-Debiste haberte despertado cuando regresé pero no lo hiciste. Obviamente continuaste bebiendo después de que me fui.

-¿Yo qué?

-Me has oído bien -recalcó cada sílaba.

-¿Por qué no te tragas tus propias conclusiones? No bebí ni una sola gota más -concluyó furiosa.

-¿De verdad?

-¡No! -repitió indignada-. ¿Te has preguntado cuánto tiempo hace que no disfruto de una buena noche de sueño? Estaba agotada. Me quedé dormida en cuanto te fuiste.

La miró entre burlón y desafiante.

-Deberías agradecerme que haya vuelto. Te dejaste las velas encendidas. Ni siquiera tomaste precauciones con la chimenea. Esta casa tiene los tabiques de madera.

Pálida, se acurrucó bajo la sábana.

-No suelo ser tan descuidada, pero si lo que buscas mi gratitud, te has equivocado. Nadie te pidió que te metieras. ¿Desde qué hora llevas aquí?

-Desde las tres. No me atraía la idea de irme hasta no estar seguro de que todo estaba bien.

Sintiéndose en desventaja, Serena lo atacó:

-¿Te has vuelto noctámbulo? ¿No te ha echado nadie de menos?

-Neheremia está acostumbrada a mis ausencias nocturnas.

Serena se quedó sorprendida al deducir que Darién solía pasar las noches con Reí. Las cosas habían cambiado en Mirsby.

-Ponte algo de ropa. Te llevaré a casa a desayunar. Considéralo una obra de buen vecino -aclaró secamente.

-¿Desayuno? -preguntó Serena, a punto de atragantarse con el café.

Bruscamente, Darién se sentó en el colchón para estar al mismo nivel que ella. Le advirtió con tono irritado:

-Ya he tenido bastantes melodramas en las últimas veinticuatro horas, como para todo el resto del siglo. También tengo una sugerencia que quiero que oigas.

-Guárdatela. Y también el desayuno -le aconsejó, esquivando su mirada.

-¿Realmente te resulta tan difícil ser amable conmigo?

Serena cerró los ojos. Todos los instantes que estuviera cerca de él acrecentarían su inquietud interior. La atenazaba que descubriera su vulnerabilidad en ese terreno. Nunca lo perdonaría por haberle planteado la imposible elección que en otro tiempo le hizo. ¿Cómo podría olvidar la agonía de haber perdido a su hijo?

Tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Ese era un período de su vida que no quería recordar en presencia de Darién. La volvía demasiado vulnerable.

Darién respiró profundamente, tratando de descifrar la tensión que revelaba su rostro. Luego le dijo:

-Mira, comprendo que estés muy sensible, pero tienes que aceptar que no soy tu enemigo.

Con un refunfuño de desacuerdo, ella hizo a un lado las sábanas.

-Dame cinco minutos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

En el cuarto de baño, Serena tiritaba mientras se vestía con cierta torpeza. Si algo detestaba era un baño con agua fría. Después de cepillarse el cabello, se frotó las mejillas y con gusto observó que adquirían un suave color rosado.

De vuelta a la planta baja, contempló el cuarto vacío. Pensó que allí estaría suficientemente cómoda. Tenía agua fría y caliente, y comida. Podía prescindir de muchos lujos. Mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su neceser, descubrió un teléfono sobre una mesita y sonrió. Era una necesidad.

Subió al todoterreno, esbelta y deslumbrante con sus vaqueros negros y su suéter rojo. Darién la miró provocándole una singular sensación de timidez.

-¿Cuándo instaló mi abuela el teléfono? -preguntó -Ella...

-La convencí de que lo pusiera después de la muerte de tu abuelo. Estoy seguro de que nunca lo usó, pero sin duda le dio cierto sentimiento de seguridad.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que deba agradecerte?

-No quiero tu agradecimiento. Ahora, volviendo a mi sugerencia, sigo pensando que deberías quedarte en Torbeck unos cuantos días.

-¿En tu rancho? -lo miró desconcertada.

-Según creo, no tienes a dónde ir... -Le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa. ¿Sería posible que hubiera tomado en serio su queja de que estaba mal de dinero? Evocó la manera en que la prensa interpretó a su favor la afirmación de Kenji acerca de que, sin él, ella no tendría ni un céntimo. Además, Darién tenía en su contra a dos hermanas y a su madre, que se habían endeudado por completo antes de que él las hubiera persuadido de que ya no podían permitirse los lujos a que estaban acostumbradas.

Aspiró profundamente, renuente a enfrentarse a la incomprensión de Darién.

-Mira, no hablaba en serio la otra noche. No tengo ningún problema económico, Darién.

El la interrumpió secamente, sin dar importancia a su declaración.

-Probablemente mi invitación fuera mal interpretada, pero mi intención era buena. Necesitas tranquilidad e intimidad, algo que abunda en Torbeck. Neheremia se pasa la mitad del día en la cama y la otra mitad en Merill's. Es una invitación sincera. No hay ningún sentido oculto en mi ofrecimiento, si es que eso te preocupa.

-No, no es eso.

-No te volveré a tocar. Anoche ninguno de los dos sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

-Habla por ti.

«¿Es que tiene una larga lista de excusas?», se preguntó disgustada, ¿Acaso la pasión resultante de una locura temporal lo asaltaba únicamente cuando estaba cerca de ella?

-¿Quieres decir que no tuvo importancia con quién fue? ¿Cualquier puerto es bueno en la tormenta?

A punto de abofetearlo, apretó los puños.

-No sé. No tengo experiencia marinera.

-En eso tienes razón -aceptó Darién-. Anoche estabas casi dormida.

Serena sintió una punzada de dolor. ¿Habría descubierto la inexperiencia en su respuesta, en su conducta? Resuelta a no dejar traslucir su incomodidad, repuso en tono de burla:

-¿Eso te dio una pista? Me gustan los hombres. ¿Tienes problemas en este terreno, Darién? La reacción sexual humana no es otra cosa que oprimir los botones adecuados, y creo que tienes bastante práctica en ese campo -cobrando bríos, sonrió con languidez-. Supongo que no te quejarás de que me haya gustado la demostración.

-Hablas como si fueras una cualquiera -su expresión se endureció.

-No, a ti no te gustan las mujeres que disfrutan. ¿Es que hice algo que te molestó? ¿Necesitas inocencia fingida para sentirte bien? ¿Es que Reí...?

El todoterreno se detuvo en seco. Darién la miró fijamente.

-Deja a Reí fuera de esto. Una palabra más, Serena, y te juro...

-¿Qué? -Serena temblaba, pero lo miró fijamente.

-Ese es un anzuelo que no morderé. No juegues con eso, Serena, te lo advierto.

Serena comprendió que, al menos, su ataque había borrado cualquier impresión adversa que pudiera haber dejado. Impávida, miró por la ventanilla. Pensó que los juegos eran precisamente la especialidad de Darién. «Detente... detente», le gritó una voz interior. Hace ocho años, Serena, ocho años...»

Darién tamborileaba con los dedos en el volante. Sin mirarlo, ella comprendió que también estaba inquieto.

-Sabes, no necesitamos atacarnos todo el tiempo. Quiero ser tu amigo. Nada más.

-No jures sobre la Biblia, si es que esperas subir al cielo.

-Sigues siendo la mujer más bella que he conocido. ¿Es eso lo que tu vanidad necesita que le diga? ¿Es eso lo que querías que te dijera anoche?

Lo miró impasible. Su cara, su semblante le habían ocasionado más problemas que felicidad. La belleza había sido un pasaporte necesario en los afectos especiales de su padre. Fueron sus posibilidades, y no su personalidad lo que indujo a Kenji a tomarla bajo su cuidado.

-¿Te quedarás en Torbeck? -preguntó con impaciencia.

Por un breve instante, ella saboreó el horror de la madre de Darién ante la posibilidad de que se alojara en su casa. Y también a Reí le sentaría muy mal. Con la misma rapidez con que había imaginado los estragos que causaría, descartó esa desagradable imagen.

-Me voy a quedar en Lower Ridge -declaró con determinación.

-No puedes hablar en serio. La casa se cae a pedazos.

-La casa se ha mantenido en pie durante años. No creo que se incendie, que estalle o se desplome durante los pocos meses que pienso habitarla.

-¿Has dicho meses? -la interrumpió-. ¿Por qué demonios piensas quedarte tanto tiempo?

-Tengo planes, en los cuales no entra mi vuelta al trabajo de actriz -lo miró con disgusto, levantando la barbilla a modo de reto-. Tengo el proyecto de escribir un libro.

Una expresión de burlona incredulidad se dibujó en el rostro de Darién.

-¿Sobre los hombres que has conocido? Harías mejor en no abrir la boca.

Darién no parecía recordar las historias que ella solía escribir en la adolescencia. Tampoco recordaba un sueño que la timidez le impidió compartir con todo el mundo, menos con él.

-No te preocupes, Darién, ni siquiera te dedicaré una nota a pie de página -hirviendo de rabia, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Te compraré la finca. No necesitas quedarte aquí.

-No, gracias. No te gusta la idea de que sea tu vecina, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo supones que me siento?

-Yo no supongo nada -declaró Serena.

Una vez, ella pagó el precio del exilio por Darién, y nunca más volvería a hacerlo. Él quería la hacienda, pero no sabía que Serena no necesitaba venderla. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que ella era la dueña de la granja y de la mayor parte de la finca que originalmente había sido de los Chiba?

Kenji la había comprado para ella como un regalo sorpresa, con la suposición de que para Serena sería una especie de revancha saberse dueña de la casa que había pertenecido a la familia de Darién.

-Discúlpame si he sido demasiado brusco, pero resulta que eres una complicación para mí.

-No soy una complicación ni para ti ni para nadie -le espetó al bajar del coche.

-Me recuerdas cosas que prefiero olvidar. No creo que te quedes en Lower Ridge más de una semana, al menos con este tiempo. Estaré a tu disposición mientras estés aquí.

Mientras abría la puerta del porche, refunfuñó:

-¡Promesas, siempre promesas...!

Una niña se hallaba sentada en la escalera del espacioso vestíbulo. Una frialdad instantánea asaltó a Serena, ya que se había olvidado de que Darién tenía una hija. Cabello rubio ceniciento, muchas pecas y unas gafas gruesas hacían de aquélla una niña poco agraciada.

-¿Por qué no estás jugando con el grupo, Rini? -le preguntó Darién, sorprendido.

-Porque esperaba que alguien me subiera.

-Yo te llevaré. Disculpa, Serena, te presento a Rini.

-¡Hola, Rini! -Serena miró con interés a la niña.

-Eres muy bonita -murmuró Rini, mirando con nerviosismo a su padre-. No quiero jugar con el grupo.

-Vas a ir.

De pronto, Rini comenzó a llorar. Un teléfono empezó a sonar en alguna parte. Rezongando algo entre dientes, Darién levantó en brazos a la niña.

-¡Por favor, papi, por favor...!

El teléfono dejó de sonar. Una mujer de complexión robusta entró en el vestíbulo.

-Tú eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? -dijo Mina sin el menor miramiento, estudiando a Serena, indiferente al escándalo que estaba montando Rini-. Estás en los huesos.

Serena sonrió. Su frialdad se había desvanecido. En cambio, los rasgos de Darién se endurecieron cuando descubrió el entusiasmo en su expresión.

-¿Todavía no vas a desayunar? -le preguntó la mujer a Darién-. Acaba de llamar Zafiro; Starlight está pariendo. Necesita que lo ayuden.

-Voy a cambiarme de ropa. A propósito. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Rini?

-Los hijos de la señora Crummer tienen gripe, una epidemia. Ojalá no pase de ahí -explicó Mina.

Darién subió las escaleras con Rini en brazos. La niña lanzo una mirada acusadora a Serena.

-Y no salgas sin llamar antes a Reí -le gritó Mina-. El teléfono no ha dejado de sonar en toda la mañana.

-Darién me avisó. Siéntese. Aquí no somos de mucha ceremonia.

Quitándose la chaqueta, Serena se sentó ante una mesa.

-Creo que lo mejor será que Darién me lleve de vuelta a casa.

-Su comida está lista -Mina le sirvió una taza de té-. Darién no tardará mucho. Zafiro Thornton es un pesado. Probablemente no tenga ninguna necesidad de él.

-¿Thornton? ¿El subastador? -miró asombrada el plato de huevos con jamón que la mujer le puso delante-. Mina, de verdad no podré comer todo esto.

Sin tomarla en cuenta, Mina repuso:

-Zafiro, el hijo, no el padre. Se dedica a la agricultura Darién y él son socios. Es el marido de Amy. Esperan su primer hijo para el verano.

-¿Qué ha sido de Michiru? -preguntó Serena, refiriéndose a la hermana mayor de Darién.

-Se casó con un norteamericano. Le ha ido bien. Es un médico famoso. Mucho dinero -hizo hincapié en ello, por si acaso no la había escuchado.

La joven sonrió mientras la señora se dedicaba a lavar la vajilla, dejándola sola para que comiera a gusto.

Rini se acercó tímidamente desde la puerta, para ver bien a Serena.

-Te conozco. En televisión eres la bruja -susurró entre temerosa y fascinada.

-Cuidado con decir tonterías -declaró Mina dirigiéndole una mirada dura, en el mismo momento en que aparecía Darién.

-No tardaré mucho, Serena.

En menos de diez segundos se habían ido ya el padre y la hija.

-¿Qué le ocurre? -preguntó Serena.

-Problemas con mujeres.

-¿Cómo está Reí?

-Divorciada. Con sólo mirarlo lo atrapó -le informó Mina mientras colocaba ruidosamente los platos-. No es que esté en contra de esa joven, pero asediarlo a todas horas no es manera de llevarlo al altar.

-La cosa va en serio, ¿no? -preguntó Serena, dolida.

-Reconozco que es lista. Yo no puedo hablar por él, ya que es muy discreto respecto a lo que piensa. Neheremia no le dedicaba mucho tiempo. A ella le vendría muy bien que Darién volviera a casarse. La señora podría irse a vivir con una hermana que tiene en York. Constantemente la visita. Para ella, este lugar es demasiado tranquilo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigue ella aquí?

-Yo no vivo aquí, sólo vengo a trabajar. Mi hermano tiene casi setenta y cinco años. Desde que murió su mujer, yo me he hecho cargo de la casa. Darién debe contar con alguien para que atienda a la niña, en caso de que lo llamen de noche.

Serena la miró extrañada.

-Que lo llamen... ¿para qué?

-Es uno de los veterinarios de la región. ¿No lo sabía usted?

Serena negó con la cabeza. Lo último que había sabido de él fue que tuvo que renunciar a seguir estudiando.

-Ustedes no han hablado mucho, ¿verdad? -observo Mina con tono áspero-. Estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios. En cuanto dejó funcionando este lugar, volvió a la universidad. Sin embargo, sólo pudo aceptar trabajos de media jornada. Así tuvo que hacerlo al principio, ya que su padre estaba muy endeudado cuando murió.

-Debió de ser muy duro -murmuró Serena.

Mina asintió enérgicamente.

-La señora Neheremia se tomó muy a pecho la muerte de su marido. Sufrió mucho y aún no se ha repuesto. Tampoco se acercó a Berjeraite. De nada le habría servido.

Serena se mordió un labio e inclinó la cabeza.

-Al igual que mucha gente de por aquí -empezó a decir Mina-, me he preguntado muchas veces qué problema hubo entre Darién y usted.

Serena se puso tensa.

-En realidad no me explicó por qué. Yo era una niña cuando me fui. Darién y yo nunca llegamos a salir juntos.

Mina le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.

-¡Inexplicable! Nunca vi a dos jóvenes tan interesados, el uno en el otro... y sin embargo no ocurrió nada. Y fue alguna tontería lo que los separó, se merecerían unos buenos golpes. Supongo que no se creería el rumor de que él se casó con Berjeraite por dinero. No puedo decirle por qué lo hizo, pero puedo asegurarle que no fue por la fortuna de ella.

Serena se mordió la lengua, inquieta.

-Sí -añadió Mina-. Se casó apresuradamente y nunca se arrepintió lo bastante, según dice la gente. Berjeraite estaba terriblemente celosa de usted.

-Nunca la conocí -estalló Serena.

-Esa no es razón para que levante la voz. No me importa que usted salga en televisión todas las semanas. Por favor, guarde la compostura.

Serena no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar.

-Discúlpeme, Mina.

«Así que Darién se casó por dinero, así de sencillo, así de claro», pensó la joven. ¿Por qué nunca llegó a sospechar que el dinero estuviera detrás de su repentino matrimonio? Sintió náuseas y apartó su plato. Aunque, claro, pudo haberla amado. Era más fácil amar cuando el amor iba acompañado del dinero. Con la finca a punto de perderse y debiendo velar por su familia, Darién tenía motivos de sobra.

De repente sonó un timbre que hizo dar un salto a Serena. Mina salió por el corredor de servicio. Luego oyó voces, una de ellas masculina. La mujer regresó acompañada por un hombre delgado, de tez muy blanca.

-Drew Furahata -explicó con cierta dificultad-. Trabaja con Darién.

-Cuando te vi por la ventana de la cocina le pedí a Mina que me presentara -confesó un poco avergonzado.

-Ni siquiera ha terminado de desayunar -protestó Mina.

-No hay cuidado. Ya casi he terminado -repuso Serena, levantándose y estrechando la mano vacilante que se le tendía.

-¡Dios santo! -la miró asombrado-. Realmente eres muy pequeña. Creía que todas eran muy altas -se ruborizó por su propia sinceridad y no pudo evitar reírse.

-Los tacones altos me ayudaron. Por lo demás, no sabía que los hombres fueran aficionados a las telenovelas.

-Debo confesar que no la veía, pero de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo cuando mi hermana se plantaba ante el televisor.

Ella le preguntó si en su recorrido pasaría por Tarn. Cuando le dijo que sí, le pidió que la llevara.

-Con mucho gusto.

Se despidió de Mina, no sin antes decirle que había disfrutado enormemente del desayuno. También le comentó que quería evitarle a Darién la molestia de llevarla a su casa y le encargó encarecidamente que le dijera a la señora Chiba que lamentaba mucho no haberla visto. En resumen, dijo tres mentiras sin el menor recato.

-Me he equivocado totalmente -murmuró Drew, mientras Serena tomaba asiento en su coche-. Supuse que usted era huésped de la casa.

-Estoy viviendo en Lower Ridge -respondió alegremente Serena.

-He oído hablar de esa finca pero nunca he estado allí.

-¿Qué es lo que ha oído? -le preguntó.

-Que allí nació un gran talento.

Serena se acomodó tranquilamente. Torbeck iba quedando atrás. La joven contempló detenidamente el paisaje, se había dado cuenta de los cambios operados en el terreno.

-¿Qué les ha pasado a los árboles que había aquí? -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Haruka Tenoh los mandó talar. Está a cargo de la antigua finca Chiba. Los taló a pesar de la oposición local.

-No debe de ser un hombre muy popular, ¿verdad?

-En realidad, la finca da mucho trabajo a la gente. Está administrada para producir todo lo posible. Haruka debe conseguir buenos resultados si quiere conservar su empleo. Dice que sus jefes sólo entienden los resultados en balances. Los ve poco, pues residen en Londres.

-Han debido darle mucha libertad de acción.

Drew la miró sorprendido.

-¿Has hablado con Darién? Se molestó mucho por lo de los árboles, pero se negó a encabezar la oposición.

-Entonces no debió molestarse mucho.

Drew manifestó su desacuerdo.

-Realmente se vio en una situación muy difícil cuando se vendió la finca. Aun ahora, es mucha la gente que no acepta que Darién no tenga capacidad de intervención. Tienden a involucrarlo en sus problemas.

Serena comentó, alzando la barbilla:

-Ya cuando todavía vivía su padre tenía muchos problemas.

-La situación es similar. Un terrateniente ausente. No se puede subestimar lo que el nombre Chiba significa para todo el pueblo.

-Claro que no. Estoy segura que habrá muchísimos campesinos que se descubrirán cuando Darién pase junto a ellos.

De pronto Drew se echó a reír, tomando a broma su comentario.

-Así es. Me he acostumbrado a que algunos de nuestros clientes me consideren como una especie de segundo de a bordo.

-¿Quién vive en la granja? -preguntó, inquieta.

-Está vacía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ella insistió en que la dejara al comienzo del camino, comentando que quería caminar.

Pensó preocupada en lo que le habían dicho acerca de cómo vería la finca la gente de la localidad. Sus consultores de inversiones habían aceptado a Colwell Holdings, la empresa que administraba la finca en su nombre. Le enviaban informes regulares que pocas veces había estudiado, y de pronto deseó no haberse esforzado tanto en ocultar el hecho de que ella era la dueña. Ni siquiera Tenoh sabía quién estaba detrás de Colwell Holdings. Le dolía mucho que la compararan con Mamuro Chiba, pero realmente no podía negar que tenía interés en la finca.

Haggerston Grange estaba vacía, reflexionó. Bien pudría ir a echar un vistazo a la vieja casona. ¿Quién se lo impediría? Era suya.

Entró en la casa, y ya no sintió la fuerte renuencia del día anterior. Contra viento y marea el edificio se mantenía en pie. Las objeciones de Darién solamente habían fortalecido su determinación. Todos los fantasmas, que pudiera haber allí eran de su creación. ¿Por qué había permitido que Darién y Mina la trastornaran tanto?

Pensó que Darién no había cambiado. Su conducta pasada debió influir mucho en su conciencia. ¿Por qué se había visto forzado a ofrecerle una mano caritativa?

«Un amigo», había dicho. ¿Pero dónde había estado esa amistad cuando la necesitó desesperadamente? Después de haberse acostado con ella, le enseñó de la manera más cruel que también la amistad había terminado. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Irónicamente, Neheremia Chiba había destacado lo que Serena veía ahora como su mayor debilidad: ser demasiado apasionada. Cualquier mujer normal habría dejado atrás lo pasado. ¿Por qué se encontraba allí? ¿Por qué todavía el pasado la seguía hiriendo? No pudo contestar esas preguntas.

Otra bolita de papel fue a parar al suelo. Fastidiada, Serena dejó a un lado la máquina de escribir. Durante una larga semana había estado trabajando con ella. Durante varios días sólo había visto esas cuatro paredes. Se puso un impermeable y salió a dar un paseo.

Pensó que tal vez Kenji tenía razón y la historia anterior había sido simplemente un golpe de suerte. Caminó bajo la pertinaz lluvia, sumida en sus pensamientos. Estaba junto al muro que limitaba el antiguo huerto. Recorrió el patio con la mirada, sintiendo un cosquilleo de inquietud en la nuca. No había viento. El granero estaba bien cerrado con candados. A un lado se hallaba una casucha que en otros tiempos había sido utilizada para guardar tractores, y en el mismo momento en que estaba a punto de volverse, sonriendo ante sus propias fantasías, volvió a escuchar el extraño sonido.

Serena aguzó la vista. En un rincón, sobre un montón de sacos distinguió una forma extraña, recostada. La observó con asombro y descubrió que era Rini, que chorreaba agua y tenía la camisa desgarrada y llena de barro. Con la carita congestionada, estalló en sollozos.

-No te asustes. No te haré daño -se puso en cuclillas frente a ella-. Estás muy lejos de tu casa. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-Caminando -alcanzó a decir Rini entre sollozos. «Corriendo», corrigió Serena, al ver la manga rota de la blusa y los arañazos de los brazos. Pensó que debió de haberse caído, para acabar en tan lamentable estado.

-Me has asustado -declaró Serena.

-¿Yo? -la niña ahogó un sollozo.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y le preguntó:

-¿No crees que ha sido una tontería de mi parte?

-No. A mí me asustan muchas cosas.

-Pero a mí no me tienes que tener miedo -la abrazó.

Rini se puso rígida pero luego se calmó y la abrazó también. Serena la llevó a su casa, le quitó la ropa mojada y se sorprendió al descubrir huellas de golpes en sus piernas. Sintió ira. Luego cogió su agenda de teléfonos.

-Voy a llamar a tu casa. Tu abuelita debe de estar preocupada.

-No quiero volver a casa -musitó la niña.

-¿No quieres ver a tu papá?

-Sólo está en casa cuando estoy dormida. No quiero ir a casa. Me van a pegar otra vez.

Mina contestó el teléfono. Su voz indicaba una fuerte tensión.

-Soy Serena. ¿No han echado de menos a Rini? Está conmigo, en Lower Ridge.

-¡Gracias al cielo! ¿Está bien? La he estado buscando, por todas partes.

-Está muy bien. Un poco asustada y mojada, pero bien.

-Ha sido un día muy difícil. Yo estaba preparando, el equipaje de Neheremia, porque se va a visitar a su hermana y de repente Rini rompió algo en la sala. Neheremia perdió el control... En cuanto ella se fue, subí al cuarto de Rini pero se había escapado -Mina volvió a revivir la experiencia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha faltado?

-¿No podrías traerla tú? -la interrumpió-. No sé dónde está Darién.

Serena persuadió a la niña de que se bañara. Entre gemidos, Rini le contó lo del objeto roto. Después de tomar una taza de chocolate caliente, perdió la timidez. Sin embargo, en el momento en que se enteró de que Serena iba a llevarla a su casa, comenzó a llorar y la joven tuvo que meterla casi a rastras en el coche.

Serena vio el todoterreno aparcado en Torbeck. Suponiendo que Darién estaría usando el otro vehículo, la chica sacó a Rini del coche, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Darién salió de la casa con visible mal humor. Cuando las vio, se quedó de una pieza.

-Ahora mismo iba a buscarla.

Mina salió rápidamente de la casa y dejando atrás a Darién, de inmediato se hizo cargo de Rini.

-Vaya susto que me has dado -gruñó.

La niña dejó escapar un sollozo y frenéticamente se abrazó a Serena.

-Siento mucho que te hayas tomado tantas molestias.

Serena se dijo que era obvio que esa disculpa le había costado mucho a Darién. No podía disimular que habría preferido que su hija hubiera buscado refugio en otro lado y no en Lower Ridge.

-A veces no entiendo qué es lo que pasa por la mente de Rini -añadió él.

-¿No? -preguntó Serena.

El endureció su expresión.

-La están coaccionando demasiado. Mina es demasiado estricta.

-No fue por culpa de Mina que la niña se asustó y salió corriendo -Serena se volvió, dispuesta a no prolongar más esa conversación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es obvio -musitó.

Darién la sujetó de un hombro, obligándola a darse la vuelta.

-¿Quieres decir que la culpa fue mía? Ni siquiera estaba en casa.

-Por lo que he oído estás muy poco con ella; de todas formas, no es asunto de mi incumbencia-le espetó.

-Tienes razón -la furia se dibujó en su rostro-. Para no haber querido ni siquiera ver a Rini la semana pasada, de repente te interesas mucho por ella.

Ella se sintió culpable. En su primera visita a Rini, una inmensa amargura la había invadido. Ese día había reaccionado por instinto ante una criatura desamparada que necesitaba ayuda. Debido a que quería mucho a los niños, se avergonzó de su reacción inicial y también de que Darién hubiera descubierto su reveladora falta de cariño.

-Nunca tuve mucho que ver con los niños pequeños -se disculpó ella con timidez.

-A pesar de lo cual te crees con la experiencia necesaria para decirme que soy un mal padre.

Sin perder la compostura, Serena le dedicó una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-Pues bien, siendo completamente franca, no me ha impresionado nada lo que he visto hasta ahora, y mucho menos que hayas dejado a Mina al cuidado de tu hija -hizo una pausa-. No Darién, tú ves la paja en el ojo ajeno. No te gusta que se te condene si no tienes un juicio imparcial. Ahora podrás entender cuánto me hiciste sufrir en el pasado.

-Una mujer que tiene una relación, particularmente pública, con un hombre de la edad de Tsukino, con su reputación, no puede ser tan delicada -la miró fijamente, con insolencia.

Ella lo abofeteó y él ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Ya veo que lo eres -se burló. El ambiente se llenó de un aire hostil.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Serena temblaba, pues había perdido completamente el control.

-Tengo que hacer cosas mucho más importantes que quedarme aquí, intercambiando insultos.

Él la sujetó de las muñecas.

-Tengo una idea mucho mejor para pasar el rato -declaró Darién, molesto.

Empleando con facilidad una ventaja que encendía aún más su rabia, venció todos los esfuerzos de ella por liberarse y la obligó a apretarse contra él. El calor de su cuerpo penetró su ropa. Todas sus terminales nerviosas acumularon una carga instantánea de percepción física. La mano que se deslizaba por su espalda la obligaba a un contacto inquietante. Los duros muslos de Darién vencieron por completo la resistencia de sus piernas.

-No... -alcanzó a murmurar.

Serena se encontraba en los brazos de Darién, sin saber cómo había llegado a ellos. No podía pensar, pero sí sentir. Hundió los dedos en el oscuro cabello de Darién, y en un estado de total abandono se dio cuenta que la levantaba en brazos y echaba a andar. Se dirigió a un establo cercano. Cuando finalmente la bajó de nuevo, sintió algo en la espalda. Con movimientos rápidos él hizo a un lado la ropa que se interponía entre ellos y le acarició un seno desnudo con los labios. Serena emitió un suave grito de sorpresa.

En un murmullo pronunció su nombre y volvió a sentir una vez más sus labios. Era un apetito que no tenía principio ni fin.

El aire frío hizo estremecer su piel desnuda. De repente la voz de Mina resonó en el patio, fuerte y clara como un clarín. Serena recuperó la conciencia y como pudo se bajó el suéter y se alisó la falda.

-Haces que me sienta como si fuera un animal -le confesó él-. Pero eso es lo que querías desde el principio. ¿No es cierto?

A Serena le temblaban las piernas como si hubiera sido víctima de algún accidente.

-Acéptalo -la obligó a alzar la barbilla. -No sé a dónde quieres llegar.

-Claro que lo sabes -declaró burlón-. Desde nuestro primer encuentro, en el cementerio, has estado absolutamente segura de que puedes obligarme a desearte. No se me olvida cómo te contoneabas allí, en la puerta, simplemente para saber si me atrevería a tocarte.

-¿Qué dices? -inquirió, indefensa ante ese ataque.

-No lo he dicho como un cumplido -dejó escapar una risotada-. De hecho, ese día fui lo bastante estúpido como para pensar que todo había sido fingido. El paseo, la sonrisa preñada de emoción, tu mirada que me decía «acércate y quémate». Te había visto hacerlo en la televisión -pronunció con desdén.

Cuando ella hizo un intento desesperado por alejarse, Darién la mantuvo cautiva.

-¡Déjame ir! -repuso furiosa y aterrada.

-Hace un instante no tenías a dónde ir. No me salgas ahora con que tienes prisa.

La chica se ruborizó intensamente.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! Serena todavía se sonroja. Por supuesto, hay algo de vulgaridad en este escenario, un establo. Ahora dime, ¿en qué momento decidiste pedir tiempo? Por mi parte, te habría poseído, sin importarme las consecuencias.

Serena tragó saliva.

-Orgulloso, estú...

Con la otra mano, él la aprisionó contra la pared.

-¿Eso crees tú? Hace poco, alguien me dijo que todo era cuestión de oprimir el botón adecuado. Debe de ser cierto. ¿Qué es lo que está mal, Serena? ¿Te sientes amenazada por mí?- con voz suave y sedosa correspondió a su provocación.

Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que la dejara en paz. A pesar de su frialdad, percibía una ardorosa y contenida violencia bajo la superficie.

-De niña te sonrojabas, pero ahora has crecido y se supone que puedes cuidar de ti misma, pero te sigo deseando tanto que me causas dolor. ¿Te halaga oírlo? Resulta que le estoy restando fuerza a Tsukino aunque no pienso ocupar su lugar. Dime... ¿qué quieres de mí?

Pese a que Mina se acercaba, taconeando deliberadamente, no la oyeron llegar. Cuando tosió con fuerza, volvieron la vista. Darién se apartó, con lo que Serena pudo respirar normalmente.

-Acabo de acostar a Rini para que duerma una siestecita, pero pide que Serena la acompañe. Se ha encariñado mucho con usted, Serena. Quítate esas pajas del cabello -le aconsejó, tras lanzarle una significativa mirada.

-Gracias, Mina -intervino Darién con voz fría.

-Por cierto, si quieren dar un espectáculo en el patio, por favor, corran las cortinas de la cocina.-No estoy ciega -les advirtió bruscamente.

Ruborizada, Serena se quitó las pajas que se le habían quedado prendidas en el cabello.

-Te acompañaré al piso de arriba -indicó Darién, franqueándole la entrada.

Plenamente consciente de su cercanía, Serena sintió un escalofrío. La evocación del deseo que la había consumido hasta casi paralizarla, la hizo sentirse débil.

-Yo me encargaré -indicó Mina, interponiéndose.

La figura de Rini parecía perdida en la enorme cama. Miró a Serena por encima del borde de la sábana y sonrió.

-¿Puedo contarte un cuento?

A continuación le entregó un ejemplar del cuento El Patito Feo.

-Papá dice que cuando sea mayor seré un cisne muy bonito -expresó con timidez. En cuanto Serena comenzó a leer, añadió-: Si quieres puedes abrazarme. Así lo hace papá. Es muy bonito -Serena lo hizo y la niña expresó-: Te quiero -dudó un instante y luego preguntó-: ¿Me quieres tú?

-Por supuesto que sí -Serena pensó que el cuento no estaba a la altura de la necesidad de cariño y seguridad de Rini.

La niña se quedó dormida poco antes del final de la historia. Cuando Serena se levantó, distinguió la silueta de Darién en el umbral de la puerta. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría allí, mirándola.

-Has hecho una imitación magistral de una «mamá pata» adoptiva.

Serena respondió airada:

-Ya sabes que me gustan los niños.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en los labios de Darién.

-¿No te parece extraño que haya tenido la impresión de que te desagradaría cualquier hijo mío?

Ella se quedó sin aliento, pero alcanzó a protestar:

-Es una tontería -replicó, acentuando su desdén. Sin hacer caso de su burlona respuesta, Darién la miró fijamente.

-Bajo tu exterior, arrolladoramente femenino, eres acero templado. Cuando no estás tratando de acallarme me atacas. Me pregunto si esta va a ser siempre nuestra relación.

De pronto Serena se quedó sin aliento, llena de miedo, y le dio la espalda.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó él-. Suponiendo que consiguiera que renunciaras a esa apariencia brillante, superficial. ¿Crees que aparecería la joven cuyo recuerdo no puedo borrar de mi mente?

Darién volvió a acercársele y una oleada de deseo empezó a cobrar fuerza en su interior. Ante su mirada, sus senos comenzaron a responder con tensión. Esa arrolladora corriente sexual la obligó a bajar la escalera, pero algo invisible la llevaba de regreso a él.

-Serena...

Nadie había pronunciado su nombre con tan exacta inflexión. Esforzándose por conservar el equilibrio, ella le preguntó:

-¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiera aceptado tu hospitalidad?

-Me habría duchado infinidad de veces con agua fría -el reconocimiento fue sincero pero no encontró disculpa alguna-. Cada vez que te veo mi impulso es llevarte a la cama o al sofá más próximo. Creo que tomaste la mejor decisión.

La locura que estaba jugando con los sentidos de Serena se disipó. Pensó que Darién siempre había tenido la capacidad de detenerse a voluntad, la joven tamborileó con los dedos sobre la camisa de él.

-Algún día, Darién, te enseñaré a lanzar piropos más elaborados.

De la cocina llegaron voces cada vez más fuertes. Darién maldijo y se apartó.

-Drew me ha contado lo sucedido. He venido de inmediato. ¿Está Rini en su cuarto? Tengo que subir a verla.

Serena reconoció de inmediato aquella voz áspera y sin aliento. Una morena alta de curvas generosas, cabello rizado y largas y bien torneadas piernas, destacadas por una falda corta, salió de la cocina rumbo al vestíbulo. Sus ojos azules y brillantes descubrieron a Serena y su mirada se endureció.

-Reí, te presento a Serena -murmuró Darién.

Reí dejó escapar una risita que pretendía ser simpática.

-No creo que necesite que me la presentes. Todo el mundo en un radio de doscientos kilómetros te reconocería enseguida, después de tanta publicidad como te han hecho -volvió a reír y luego dedicó a Darién toda su atención-. Debo subir a ver a Rini.

Los ojos de Darién se posaron en el sonriente rostro de Reí.

-Está dormida. Serena la ha tranquilizado.

Serena cerró los puños, hasta hundirse las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Reí se sonrojó.

-Debo irme ya -anunció Serena.

-Te acompañaré hasta tu coche -repuso Darién.

-¿Es tuyo ese coche tan viejo? -inquirió Reí, mostrando una sorpresa mal úlpame, no ha sido mi intención ser grosera.

-¿Por qué habría de pensarlo? -preguntó a su vez Serena.

-Creía que se quedaría a comer -comentó Mina, saliendo de la cocina.

-Me quedaré yo -intervino Reí-. Sería una gran tontería de mi parte regresar a casa cuando vamos a ir a Scarborough esta misma tarde.

Darién se adelantó a Serena, le abrió la puerta del coche y comentó:

-Disculpa lo ocurrido. Ahora quiero agradecerte sinceramente que hayas sido tan paciente con Rini.

-Habría hecho lo mismo por cualquier otro niño -respondió Serena con una expresiva sonrisa.

Al pasar junto al gran coche de Reí, aparcado a un lado del todoterreno, sintió una terrible punzada de vergüenza. Reí tenía toda la razón del mundo para estar molesta. Y no había hecho el menor esfuerzo por disimular su hostilidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que Darién y Reí vivían juntos? Sin duda lo suficiente para que la chica entrara en Torbeck con toda confianza y se comportara como un miembro más de la familia. ¿Se quedaría Reí en la casa en ausencia de la señora Chiba? Serena pensó que alguien debía quedarse en la casa para cuidar a Rini. ¿Quién mejor que Reí? La imagen dolorosa de Reí y Darién, abrazados, le provocó una náusea cuando salió del coche, en Lower Ridge. Ni una sola vez se había visto tan tentada por las necesidades físicas como para no poder vencerlas. Pero Darién se había revolcado con ella en un montón de paja hasta volverla loca de deseo. Él era el único que podía hacer eso. El caso es que ella se había portado como una mujerzuela pero, ¿no era cierto que ella deseaba dar esa impresión? «¿Qué quieres de mí?», le había preguntado él, poniendo así al descubierto el primer cambio sutil en su actitud. Darién empezaba a hacer preguntas.

Tal vez en algún rincón de su subconsciente había regresado a Yorkshire buscando un confronta miento con Darién. Y de ser así, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí en ese momento? Darién nunca la había amado, pese a lo cual durante un tiempo había estado segura de ese amor nunca confesado. Fue ese pensamiento lo que había hecho pedazos su vida.

¿Dónde estaba el odio que creía sentir por Darién? ¿Había sido verdadero? Pero ese odio ya no era un mecanismo de defensa. Había pensado y reaccionado como una quinceañera desde el mismo instante en que volvió. Él todavía la atraía; así de sencillo. Y el problema debía solucionarse. Reí podría respirar tranquila, pues Serena sabría mantener la distancia.

Ya entrada la tarde, la lluvia se convirtió en nieve. No era el tiempo más apropiado para pasar un día en Scarborough, reflexionó Serena, y en seguida se irritó consigo misma. A la mañana siguiente se despertó en un mundo que se había vuelto blanco. Tras una noche inquieta, se sentía cansada y amodorrada. La habitación estaba muy fría. Pensó en ir al pueblo cuando terminara de desayunar. Se le había terminado la comida y ya no tenía sentido ocultarse, ¿o sí? Habiendo concluido la telenovela y sin ninguna vinculación con Kenji, pensó que a nadie le interesaría lo que ella pudiera hacer.

No había recorrido ni siquiera cinco kilómetros cuando el motor de su coche hizo un ruido extraño. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. Maldijo su suerte. No llevaba ropa adecuada para soportar una caminata con ese tiempo. Llevaba cerca de veinte minutos batallando contra la nieve, cuando oyó que un coche se aproximaba. Su sentimiento de alivio duró muy poco, pues el todoterreno de Darién se detuvo a su lado. Después de abrir la puerta, le preguntó:

-Vi tu coche allí atrás. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sé, pero parece que es algo serio -repuso, castañeteando los dientes.

Le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, contemplando su cabello mojado y despeinado.

-No estás preparada para un tiempo tan infernal como este, ¿no es cierto? Supongo que necesitas ayuda.

Dándose cuenta de lo ridículo de su aspecto, murmuró furiosa:

-Por supuesto que no. Llegaré perfectamente al pueblo -metió las manos en los bolsillos de su impermeable y se dio la vuelta.

-No seas ridícula -expresó Darién, impaciente. -Sube y te llevaré al taller mecánico.

-No, gracias -le espetó-. ¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus cosas y te mantienes lejos de mi vida?

Darién la miró de arriba abajo.

-Si eso es lo que quieres...

Y arrancó. Serena miró fijamente el vehículo que se alejaba. Durante unos segundos no pudo creer que la hubiera dejado allí. «Sí, eso es lo que quiero», murmuró, algo sorprendida por su propia conducta.

Había recorrido penosamente otros cien metros, cuando el todoterreno regresó. La puerta se abrió en silencio ante ella. Mordiéndose el labio, se deslizó al tibio interior.

-No me habría gustado que te congelaras -declaró él sin miramientos.

-No he debido perder la cabeza -cada palabra se le clavaba en su herido orgullo.

-Aceptemos que ninguno de los dos estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias -concluyó Darién.

Y eso fue todo, lo único que hablaron hasta llegar al taller de reparación. Serena le entregó las llaves al mecánico, quien le sugirió que lo llamara al día siguiente, por la tarde. Cuando Darién volvió al todoterreno la fuerte brisa le despeinó el cabello. Al mirarlo, Serena sintió que algo se le anudaba en el vientre, algo que le impedía respirar.

-Tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Si me esperas, te llevaré de vuelta -anunció él.

La dejó en la puerta de la oficina de correos. La conversación de las mujeres que estaban frente al mostrador se interrumpió de repente, pero al poco rato se reanudó. Serena subía por una calle empinada cuando el violento frenazo de un coche rompió el silencio.

Rini, cruzando imprudentemente la calle, había estado a punto de ser atropellada. El rostro del conductor del vehículo reflejaba terror. Tocó la bocina con impaciencia y luego se alejó. Luego apareció Mina, sin aliento, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Serena se arrodilló frente a Rini y le hizo ver el peligro que significaba cruzar la calzada con descuido.

-Es que te vi de repente y quise alcanzarte -explicó la niña, sollozando.

Serena la tomó en sus brazos.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, Rini.

Luego le contó a Mina lo que le había ocurrido a su coche.

-Bueno, si Darién ha dicho una hora, lo más probable es que sean dos. Hoy es mi día libre. Podría usted venir a casa y tomar el té conmigo.

Cinco minutos después charlaban animadamente en la terraza de la casa de Mina. La mujer se ofreció a coger el impermeable de Serena, al mismo tiempo que dirigía una mirada impaciente a Rini, que se aferraba posesivamente a la prenda. Con sumo cuidado Serena le retiró la manita.

-Todo se debe a que me ha visto en televisión. Soy una novedad.

Mina dejó a la niña jugando con un rompecabezas y volvió para charlar con Serena. Pero Rini no tardó en seguirla.

-Quiero estar con Serena.

-Dime, Mina, ¿por qué te la dejan en tu día de descanso?

-Amy debería estar con ella, pero tiene una cita en el hospital.

-Debe de resultarte difícil cuando la señora Chiba está ausente -observó Serena.

-Realmente no quiso pegarle tan fuerte a Rini -explicó Mina con tono brusco-. No tiene paciencia. No está acostumbrada a batallar con niños.

Serena asintió, y por su parte Mina se tranquilizó.

-No me molesta que se vaya. Estar un tiempo con su hermana le sentará bien. Ella no sabe que usted está viviendo en Lower Ridge.

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo? -preguntó Serena, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo misma se lo habría dicho si el propio Darién no me lo hubiera prohibido. Sucede que aquello que Neheremia detesta es precisamente aquello que debe soportar. Darién sigue su propio camino.

Rini hizo el intento de subirse al regazo de Serena.

-¿Es que no puedes dejar a Serena en paz? -gruñó Mina y Rini salió huyendo, antes de que Serena pudiera intervenir. La mujer suspiró-. No está bien que se encariñe demasiado con usted.

-Ciertamente está más apegada a Reí, ¿no?

-Ella no la trata con tanto cariño como usted.

Incapaz de seguir oyendo los sollozos de Rini en la habitación contigua, Serena se levantó y fue a buscarla.

-¿Ve usted lo que quiero decir? No le haga daño a él.

-¿A él? -Serena comprendió que se refería a Darién. De inmediato pensó que él era invulnerable.

Tal vez pudiera importunarlo, pero nada más.

Mina tenía un aire de tenacidad.

-Los conozco a los dos desde que eran niños. Sé de qué estoy hablando. Entre ustedes hay un vínculo y siempre lo habrá.

-Tal vez lo hubo cuando éramos más jóvenes -Serena sintió un agudo dolor al recordar al niño que había perdido. Ese último golpe había puesto fin a su obsesión por Darién...

Serena sólo necesitó cruzar la calle para llegar al consultorio del veterinario. Se guió por el ruido de las voces que provenían de la sala de espera. Una esbelta pelirroja que se encontraba en el corredor exclamó:

-¡Serena! Me habían dicho que estabas aquí pero no podía creerlo. ¿Te vas a quedar? ¿Cuánto tiempo? Oye, ¿no me reconoces? Fuimos juntas a la escuela.

Serena sonrió.

-¿Beryl?

-Beryl Stevens. La misma, aunque ahora llevo el apellido Metalia -explicó orgullosa. Serena tuvo que rebuscar en su memoria para recordar que los Metalia tenían una cadena de hoteles en la costa de Yorkshire.

-Mira, vamos a hacer una gran fiesta mañana por la noche. Y me gustaría mucho que asistieras.

-Pero es que...

-Malachaite y yo damos fiestas espectaculares y nos encantaría verte -la interrumpió Beryl, para luego insistir con más fuerza-: Pero ahora no puedo hablar más. Nos veremos mañana por la noche.

Después de despedirse, Beryl se dirigió al deportivo blanco que estaba aparcado en la puerta.

-Beryl y los conductores que huyen cuando atropellan a alguien tienen mucho en común -intervino Drew Furahata, con una amplia sonrisa-. Reconozco en tu cara esa expresión. Ella ejerce sobre mí el mismo efecto.

Serena sonrió.

-¿Ya ha llegado Darién?

-Está afuera. Voy a llamarlo. ¿Te parece?

Por la ventana Serena vio a Darién y a Reí charlando en el aparcamiento trasero. Negó con la cabeza.

-Puedo esperar.

-Deberías ir a la fiesta de los Metalia. Yo iré, solo... Si quieres...

Serena seguía mirando por la ventana. La mano de Reí descansaba sobre el brazo de Darién. La chica volvió la cabeza de golpe, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Pasaría a recogerte a las ocho -continuó Drew.

-¿A las ocho? -preguntó, como un eco.

-Para ir a la fiesta. No hay razón para que vayamos solos. Bien, ¿qué dices?

Serena se vio dominada por un súbito impulso. Esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

-Claro que sí.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Drew fue a contestar. Darién entró en la habitación.

-Perdona mi retraso. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

-Unos minutos -respondió fríamente.

-Le ruego me disculpe, milady -respondió él, aparentemente indiferente a su tono de voz. Ya fuera del pueblo, Darién dio un brusco volantazo para evitar atropellar a un perro. El movimiento lanzó a Serena sobre él y ella extendió una mano, que fue a dar al duro y fuerte muslo de Darién. Una oleada de ardiente deseo volvió a invadirla.

Una necesidad irresistible de romper el silencio la obligó a preguntar:

-¿Crees que seguirá nevando durante mucho tiempo?

Darién se echó hacia atrás y rió con todas sus ganas, dedicándole una mirada de ardiente complicidad.

-¿Por qué no hablas de lo que estás pensando? En una mujer como tú, que acepta, que disfruta mucho haciendo el amor, tu reticencia resulta extraña.

Serena se ruborizó. Los ojos de Darién expresaban una descarada invitación, subrayada por su boca sensual.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar -respondió con tono cortante.

Darién se detuvo en la puerta de la casa.

-Al menos no de algo que puedas hablar sin sentir que corres algún riesgo -terminó la frase con un tono perezoso y provocativo.

.

.

.

Ommm la pequeña Rini me da penita está tan solita


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

La misma ropa que Serena había llevado desde Los Ángeles, la había acompañado al norte de Inglaterra. Para la fiesta había escogido un vestido negro y azul, que habría sido un verdadero desastre en alguien que no tuviera un cuerpo tan perfecto como el de ella.

Los Metalia vivían en una moderna casa de dos pisos, situada al otro lado de la población. Beryl y su marido, de edad avanzada, se dirigieron hacia Serena en cuanto entró.

-Estaré muy orgullosa de presentarte a todo el mundo. ¡Oye, qué vestido más bonito! ¿Valentino, verdad? En esta temporada yo sigo a Saint Laurent.

Era una fiesta de categoría. Serena percibió pequeños y bruscos silencios, así como frases rápidas mientras su anfitriona la presentaba. La joven sonrió y charló hasta cansarse.

Al final todo se volvió en su contra. Se encontraba bailando en los brazos de Malachaite Metalia, que había bebido más de la cuenta, cuando de pronto apareció Darién y los interrumpió.

-Con tu permiso, Malachaite -hábilmente la liberó de Malachaite, y luego se dirigió a ella-. Dentro de poco tu anfitriona se pondrá como una fiera.

-Debió ponerle un collar y una cadena, aunque te diré que podría haberme librado sin necesidad del escuadrón de rescate -declaró malhumorada.

-¿Dónde está Drew?

-Ha ido a traerme una copa. ¿Dónde estabas que no te vi antes?

-Reí y yo llegamos tarde. Dime una cosa, ¿siempre bailas a medio metro de distancia de tu compañero? -con una mano la atrajo hacia sí, obligándola a que posara las manos en sus hombros.

Un calor incontenible la invadió. El latido del deseo que corría por sus venas destruía su autocontrol, fundiéndola con él en una dolorosa angustia.

Terminó la música y él la apartó cruelmente de la fuente de esa necesidad. Un sexto sentido le dijo a Serena que muchos ojos los estaban espiando, y con una risa chispeante se alejó de Darién. Beryl la esperaba.

-A Drew lo han llamado para atender a un cerdito -comentó entre dientes-. Dijo que estaría aquí dentro de una hora, más o menos. Pobre Drew. Nada le sale bien.

-¿De verdad?

Serena no la oía. Reí, radiante con su vestido rojo que realzaba su encanto, bailaba animadamente con Darién. Luego se puso de puntillas para besarlo levemente en los labios y echó hacia atrás la cabeza con un desafiante aire triunfal.

Serena tomó una copa de una bandeja; estaba muy celosa.

-Drew es mi primo -declaró Beryl, acercándose para dar un toque confidencial a sus palabras-. Está loco por Reí, pero de momento no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Reí va detrás de una presa mayor.

Serena se enfrentó a la mirada maliciosa de Beryl.

-Darién y yo somos amigos desde hace muchos años.

-Si Malachaite tuviera una amiga así, le sacaría los ojos. Tú has dejado a Reí en la línea de salida -sonrió Beryl-. El caso es que Darién las prefiere rubias. Berjeraite era una rubia pequeñita, parecida a ti a simple vista.

Las palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire.

-¿De verdad?

Beryl la estudió con gran intensidad.

-Sí. Fue el matrimonio más extraño del mundo. Ella habría matado por conseguirlo, pero la verdad es que no pudo soportar la altivez de Darién. Trató de ponerlo celoso, pero él ni se inmutaba. Las mujeres se estrellaban contra un muro. Darién no es un inofensivo gatito al que se puede provocar sin peligro.

Rubeus, el hermano de Beryl, interrumpió la conversación para pedirle a Serena que bailara con él. Ella asintió con alivio y eso le dio algún tiempo de descanso. Luego fue al cuarto de baño, se refrescó un poco y por último se refugió en el invernadero.

-Y Dios creó a la mujer...

Serena se volvió. Darién surgió de entre las enredaderas que flanqueaban la puerta.

-Pero Tsukino creó a Serena -concluyó en voz baja.

-Sí. Me enseñó a caminar, a hablar, a vestirme...

-La muñequita de Tsukino -declaró con cierto tono de pena.

-No le veo la gracia.

-No es gracioso, es triste. ¿Te diviertes cuando actúas de todo corazón? Evidentemente a ti te encanta. No aprecio el arte de la actuación, aun suponiendo que todo fuera de mi agrado.

-¿Tu agrado? -lo interrumpió con violencia. Darién le sonrió con ternura.

-Serena, no me engañes. Me puedes asestar una puñalada en el corazón y seguiría riendo. Creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer una tregua.

-No me había dado cuenta de que estuviéramos peleando.

Darién cogió entre los dedos un mechón de su cabello. El brillo de sus ojos la dejó paralizada.

-No puedes luchar contra ti misma, Serena. Sólo lograrás desgarrarte en dos partes. Y si peleas contra mí perderás, porque siempre he sido más fuerte que tú... -trató de provocarla-. Te llevaré a dar un paseo mañana por la tarde. Aunque el tiempo no está para dar paseos, ¿verdad?

A pesar del provocativo susurro de Darién, Serena respondió con un «no» rotundo. Él la soltó.

-Gracias a Dios por eso. ¿Crees que Malachaite daría rienda suelta a sus fantasías de Tarzán entre estas enredaderas?

Serena se echó a reír de buena gana.

-Lo que debemos hacer es ir a buscar a nuestros respectivos compañeros.

Él aceptó con una mueca y Serena consiguió recuperarse del todo.

Drew se encontraba en el salón charlando con Malachaite. Durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa estuvo disculpándose.

-Permíteme que te invite a comer el viernes -le rogó con tal insistencia, que ella no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar.

Serena tardó una eternidad en dormirse. Casi era mediodía cuando despertó.

Cuando terminó de comer le devolvieron su coche. El mecánico le entregó las llaves.

-Ha quedado como nuevo, señorita Moon. No ha sido un trabajo muy difícil.

-¿Cuánto le debo?

El mecánico la miró sorprendido.

-Darién Chiba nos ha pagado por la mañana.

A Serena le ardía la piel. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo? Rápidamente fue hacia su coche. En un instante llegó a Torbeck.

Darién salía de los establos.

-Pensaba ir a buscarte dentro de media hora.

-No he venido para ir a ninguna parte contigo -le espetó-. Quiero pagarte lo de mi coche. ¿Cuánto te debo?

-Bien, podías empezar disculpándote.

-¿Disculpándome? -preguntó con sorna.

-El taller sólo entrega los vehículos cuando se ha pagado la cuenta. Ya te he evitado la molestia de ir al taller. El recibo está en mi oficina. Y no recuerdo la cantidad exacta.

-Según parece, he cometido un error.

-En eso siempre te llevas un premio -la miró con acritud y entró en los establos.

-Discúlpame -declaró ella.

-Dime una cosa. ¿Siempre te vales de cualquier excusa para pelear y mantenerte a distancia, o se trata de algo que no puedes dominar?

-Te he pedido disculpas...

Él la miró fijamente y luego se apartó de la yegua que estaba ensillando.

-Me gustaría que diéramos un paseo a caballo.

-Darién, no puedo quedarme -musitó.

La estudió y en seguida ella empezó a justificarse.

-No tengo botas adecuadas.

-Yo tengo de sobra -le sugirió con tono cordial-. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no montas?

-Kenji tiene un rancho en Texas. Casi siempre vamos allí en primavera -tragó saliva.

Darién salió llevando de las riendas a un semental mientras ella montaba una yegua.

-¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó Serena.

-Misty.

-¿Es de Amy?

-No. A veces la monta, pero yo la compré para Berjeraite.

En cuanto salieron a campo abierto, Darién soltó las riendas de su caballo y Serena hizo lo mismo. Estaba tan segura en la silla de montar como lo había estado en sus primeros años. Misty respondió con un galope entusiasta que a pesar de todo no le sirvió para alcanzar al corcel de Darién. Una vez en el páramo, él se detuvo para esperarla.

-Va a llover. Debemos regresar.

-¡No! Me lo estoy pasando maravillosamente bien.

-Como quieras. Entonces iremos a Tor -señaló las rocas del despeñadero de la colina-. Allí nos protegeremos.

-¿Cómo está Rini? -preguntó ella con voz amable.

-Ayer pilló un resfriado, pero hoy ha amanecido mejor.

-Es muy... tímida -comentó Serena, escogiendo con cuidado las palabras.

-Berjeraite no fue una buena madre. En cuanto se disipó la novedad de tener una hija, cuidarla le pareció una carga, lo cual hizo muy insegura a la niña.

La mente de Serena era un torbellino. Los años transcurridos empezaban a pesarle.

-Dime... ¿Berjeraite te dejó?

-Berjeraite era hija única. Cuando nos casamos estuvo a la altura de sus deberes en cuanto al trabajo y las responsabilidades. Yo no tenía tiempo suficiente para darle la atención necesaria, por lo cual la buscó en otra parte. Sus coqueteos tenían por finalidad obligarme a dedicarle más atención, pero la verdad es que no reaccioné como ella supuso que debía hacerlo -sonrió con amargura-. Yo tenía veintitrés años y me faltaba paciencia. Berjeraite anhelaba vivir en el campo, pero en cuanto descubrió lo que era en realidad, me pidió que lo vendiera todo y que nos mudáramos. En aquel tiempo no podía permitirme el lujo de hacerlo. Trabajaba dieciocho horas diarias y en mi casa me esperaban escenas de histeria. En cierto momento dejé de hacerle caso. Me desconecté.

-No creo que puedas culparte por eso -declaró Serena en voz baja.

-¿Tú crees? Berjeraite vivía en la periferia de mi vida y siempre lo supo. Tener a Rini fue el último intento de reconciliación, pero no funcionó -reconoció bruscamente-. Berjeraite se sintió atrapada por Rini y luego tuvo una aventura. A decir verdad; a mí no me importó.

Serena palideció ante el fiero destello de sus ojos, mientras él continuaba:

-A veces la maldije por la manera en que trataba a Rini. Cuando se fue, nunca más volvió a visitarla. Rini se sintió abrumada. Comencé a tramitar el divorcio. Berjeraite me telefoneó para decirme que iba a abandonar al hombre con quien estaba viviendo y que quería volver conmigo. Se dirigía a Torbeck cuando sufrió un accidente.

-Obviamente no fue culpa tuya. Se necesitan dos personas para estropear una relación.

-También se necesitan dos para que vuelva a funcionar.

Serena esquivó su mirada. Había empezado a llover.

-Creo que ahora necesitamos ese refugio.

Serena llegó a Tor un minuto después que él. La ayudó a bajar de la silla.

-Oye, estás empapada.

La lluvia caía a menos de un metro de distancia del abrigo rocoso bajo el que estaban refugiados. Serena tiritaba bajo su grueso suéter de lana, y parpadeando se sacudió el agua de los ojos. Darién se quitó su impermeable.

-Quítatelo.

-Es que no llevo nada debajo.

Darién se echó a reír, mientras el corazón de Serena se aceleraba.

-Compréndelo, por favor, no te estoy proponiendo que te quedes desnuda bajo la lluvia.

-Se me secará puesto -musitó, abrazándose.

-No te engañes -murmuró él envolviéndola con su chaqueta.

-Creo que esta lluvia durará todo el día. No tiene sentido quedarnos aquí.

De pronto Serena se encontró entre sus brazos.

-¡No me toques! Sabes bien que detesto que me toques.

-¡Santo Dios! ¡Qué mentirosa eres! -murmuró con malicia.

Serena se aferró al cuello de Darién, atrayéndolo febrilmente hacia sí, como si deseara ser absorbida por él. A unos metros, Misty empezó a inquietarse y la joven se apartó de Darién, que volvió a atraparla.

-Cálmate.

-¡No! No permitiré que me lo hagas -declaró a la defensiva.

-¿Alguna vez aceptarás responsabilizarte de tus ansiedades sexuales, o es que siempre te considerarás una víctima de elementos y circunstancias incontrolables? -preguntó burlón.

-Quiero irme a casa. Nunca debí aceptar venir aquí.

La lluvia estaba amainando y Serena se dirigió hacia Misty. Al llegar a Torbeck, desmontó y se dirigió a su coche.

-¿Aceptarías cenar conmigo esta noche?

Sorprendida por su invitación, se dio la vuelta. Temblando respondió:

-No.

-No volveré a insistir -replicó él, endureciendo su expresión.

Serena soltó una risita forzada. Estaba a punto de llorar. Como pudo, subió a su coche y se alejó. Al día siguiente, Drew llegó muy puntual para invitarla a comer fuera. Serena se había olvidado de esa invitación. Durante veinticuatro largas horas, sus pensamientos habían girado sin parar dentro de su cabeza.

La chimenea del vestíbulo de la posada Bardsley les dio una cálida bienvenida.

Inmediatamente un camarero les sirvió unas copas. Drew le sonrió.

-¡Vaya servicio! Estoy seguro de que no es por mí.

No había nadie en el bar. Serena estiró las piernas y lentamente se relajó en un cómodo sillón. La conversación superficial de Drew aplacó sus tensos nervios. De repente entraron otros clientes.

-Esto no se parece en absoluto a una comida usual, Drew.

La inconfundible voz de Darién sonaba burlona. Serena cerro los puños. Él la miró y sonrió forzadamente.

-Un cambio siempre es bueno -contestó riendo Drew, al parecer indiferente a la sonrisa sardónica de Darién-. Y dada la compañía y el tiempo infernal que hace afuera, me siento contento.

-Drew me ha estado contando algunas cosas muy divertidas -Serena dedicó a Darién una lánguida sonrisa. Él no podía controlar la necesidad de mirarla fijamente. Serena apuró su copa de un solo trago.

-Me despido -repuso Darién en voz baja. Cruzó el salón y se dirigió a otra mesa, donde se hallaban sentados dos hombres mayores.

-Por lo que veo, no está con Reí -comentó Drew.

-¿Pensabas que debía de estar con ella? ¿Por eso me trajiste aquí?

La expresión de Drew se ensombreció por una oleada de rubor. Una vez satisfecha su curiosidad, Serena decidió aflojar la presión.

-¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos?

Drew estudió su copa antes de contestarle.

-Reí vino aquí en otoño. Acababa de salir bien librada de un divorcio muy problemático. En ese tiempo no pensaba que estuviera buscando un compromiso serio, pero sospecho que sus sentimientos han cambiado. Aunque, por otra parte, creo que ella estaría mejor sin él.

El dueño del negocio los interrumpió para informarles que su mesa estaba lista. Drew no volvió a hablar de Reí. Estaban tomando el café cuando una joven norteamericana se acercó a la mesa para pedirle a Serena un autógrafo.

-¿De verdad usted y Kenji han terminado? -preguntó alzando tanto la voz, que la gente del salón guardó un momentáneo silencio-. Espero que se reconcilien, de verdad. Siempre me ha parecido que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Cuando la mujer se alejaba con renuencia, Drew declaró: -Retiro lo dicho sobre envidiar tu condición de celebridad.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada. Es inevitable.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el coche, Drew le comentó:

-Debo ir a la finca. ¿Me permites hacerlo ahora?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

En las afueras del pueblo, Drew entró en una antigua finca flanqueada por dos pilares de piedra con sendos leones.

Drew salió bruscamente del camino principal. La antigua casa del vigilante era ahora la oficina de la finca. Mientras aparcaba el coche, Serena le preguntó si al señor Tenoh le molestaría que echara un vistazo.

-Me encantaría volver a verla, y como está vacía...

-Claro que no. A mí también me gustaría verla. No tardaré mucho con Haruka. Él se dedica a revisar todas las ventas que le enviamos. Podré acompañarte en cuanto termine con él. Serena no quería compañía, pero disimuló su desagrado.

El administrador era un hombre corpulento, de poco más de cuarenta años. Se mostró muy cordial, y la habría retenido charlando si Drew no le hubiera transmitido su deseo de ver la finca. Haruka Tenoh le hiso una mirada de sorpresa.

-Aquí no hay nada que merezca la pena ver. Es un enorme granero que además no está amueblado. El último inquilino pensaba que el mantenimiento era muy caro, pero claro, con mucho gusto les entregaré las llaves.

Las consecuencias del secreto en que tanto había insistido la hicieron sonrojarse. No le parecía correcto tratar a ese hombre sin confesarle que ella era su jefe.

Un empleado la acompañó hasta el sendero, para luego dejarla gustoso con su deseo de explorar. Al recorrer una habitación tras otra, descubrió graves signos de abandono. Se sintió muy mal. Para ella, en aquel entonces, esa casa había sido la última palabra en cuanto a lujo. Indudablemente, los muebles antiguos y el buen gusto de Sofía Chiba habían ocultado todos esos defectos. A Serena no le sorprendía que no hubiera nadie interesado por la finca, que obviamente necesitaba una buena renovación.

Sonrió al ver las persianas del cuarto de recepción. Pensó que, cuando lo arreglara, la luz entraría a raudales. Pondría cortinas de tonos alegres en las ventanas, compraría una alfombra persa y mobiliario apropiado.

Sin embargo el suelo estaba en muy mal estado. Subió por la escalera al piso superior. Inconscientemente entró en el cuarto donde ella durmió aquella noche, en una época que en ese momento le parecía muy remota.

Tembló y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, tratando de esa forma de contener la tremenda fuerza de sus temores. ¿Seguía amando a Darién? ¿Podría seguir siendo tan estúpida? Conforme le iban llegando las respuestas, fue refugiándose en sí misma, y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Afuera, en el descansillo, se detuvo paralizada.

Al pie de la escalera se encontraba Darién, apoyado contra una pared y mirándola fijamente. Una curiosa satisfacción jugueteaba en su mirada implacable, despiadada y dominante.

.

.

.

**Pues bueno parece que Darién esta al asecho a cada paso que da Serena**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-Sabía que volverías a la escena del crimen.

Ver un fantasma sin cabeza, arrastrando las cadenas, no habría podido impresionar más a Serena. La vergüenza la devoraba. Con el corazón latiéndole acelerado, miró fijamente a Darién.

-Para mí esta es una de las raras ocasiones en que se espera con ansia un retorno. Sabes, si fuera un caballero no me aprovecharía de ello -murmuró al tiempo que apoyaba una mano en la barandilla de la escalera-. Pero resulta que no tengo nada de caballero...

-No te acerques -al gritar, recobró el habla. Él subió los escalones de tres en tres.

-Estás al borde de la histeria, Serena.

-Drew debe de estar preguntándose dónde estoy -musitó mientras se alisaba el cabello.

-No tengo miedo. Hace diez minutos que se ha ido. Le he asegurado que llegarías a tu casa sana y salva -afirmó él en tono suave.

-¿Le dijiste que se marchara y lo hizo? ¿Así, sin más? -preguntó incrédula.

-Reconozco que necesité algo de convencimiento, pero Drew puede seguir un consejo como cualquier otra persona -avanzó con cierta pereza, como un cazador que ya tuviera acorralada a su presa.

-¿Creías que estaba jugando? -preguntó ella.

-Sabes, Serena, entre tú y yo hay una diferencia sutil yo no estoy jugando.

-Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Estaba buscándote. Primero fui a Lower Ridge, luego vine aquí. De no haberte encontrado, habría agotado todas las posibilidades hasta dar contigo. En pocas palabras, estaba decidido a hablar, a tener un encuentro.

-Pero yo no quiero. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

-En tal caso me parece que te has refugiado en un rincón muy estrecho. Aquí no hay nadie que te oiga o que pueda venir a salvarte. Puedo asegurarte que no te irás hasta que termine contigo.

-Si te atreves a tocarme... -repuso temblando.

-Te tocaré y te pondré las manos encima. No nos engañemos diciendo que se trata de una amenaza a utilizar la violencia.

-Esto no me parece divertido -la perturbadora proximidad de Darién la hizo retroceder. No confiaba en su propio cuerpo.

-No bromeo. Y no te valgas de Drew para defenderte. A él déjalo fuera de lo nuestro.

-No pensaba valerme de Drew, en absoluto. Pero verdaderamente no necesito darte explicaciones. Eres demasiado egoísta.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Darién, desdeñoso-. No quieres a Drew.

-Tampoco te quiero a ti, si es lo que quieres saber -forzó una sonrisa-. Ahora, por favor, apártate de mi camino. Quiero irme a casa -exigió con voz temblorosa.

Él se quedó quieto donde estaba, muy seguro de sí mismo. Con la punta de un dedo le recorrió una mejilla.

-¿Dónde se oculta tu valor cuando estamos solos?

-No me toques.

Sin aliento echó la cabeza hacia atrás, antes de que esa terrible debilidad se apoderara de sus defensas. El bajó la mano para apoyarla en un hombro de Serena, y entonces la joven percibió la necesidad irrefrenable de tocarlo y profundizar ese contacto.

Con el pulgar Darién le acarició suavemente una oreja, derritiéndola.

-¡No! -alcanzó a musitar ella.

-Se te ha escapado el juego de las manos, ¿no es cierto? -en sus ojos destellaba un despiadado fulgor.

-No es ningún juego -lo interrumpió violenta, pero él ya no la escuchaba.

-En esto estás tan atrapada como yo. Recuerda que en los deportes nunca fui un simple espectador. Tampoco estoy en desventaja ni soy el último de los hombres.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No me relacionaría contigo aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra -expresó burlona.

Él la acarició el cabello y luego repuso:

-Bueno, eso es lo que quería decirte: mientras esté aquí, soy el último hombre sobre la tierra. No comparto, y tampoco me importa, la manera en que te portaste con Tsukino, pero te juro por Dios que conmigo será diferente.

-¡Estás loco!

-Las reglas del juego no son de tu agrado, ¿verdad? Simplemente las tomas o las dejas -por momentos el tono de su voz se iba haciendo más duro-. Mira Serena, no estoy arrodillado ni nunca lo estaré, de modo que si eso es lo que estás buscando vas a llevarte un buen desengaño.

En el mismo instante en que ella trató de liberarse, algo extraño le sucedió a Darién. Con una mirada salvaje la acorraló contra la pared y se apoderó de sus labios fieramente, privándola de todo sentido.

Cuando él se apretó contra ella, Serena pudo percibir su grado excitación. Finalmente, Darién liberó su boca al tiempo que emitía un gemido.

-¡Por Dios! Aquí no... en cualquier otra parte, pero aquí no.

Como pudo Serena se liberó del abrazo y corrió hacia la escalera, pero al bajar el primer tramo, resbaló y perdió el equilibrio, torciéndose un tobillo. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

-Has podido romperte la cabeza -indicó él, acercándose-. Debe de dolerte mucho.

-¡Vete! -sollozó.

Él la levantó en brazos para luego sentarla en la escalera y acunarla en su regazo como si fuera una niña. Débilmente, ella le golpeó el pecho con el puño.

-¡No! -alcanzó a decir.

El dolor de su tobillo parecía desaparecer con el suave masaje de los dedos de Darién. Ella trató de recuperar el aliento. Su aroma masculino ahogaba sus minadas defensas. Se sentía débil y derrotada, totalmente incapaz de negar el ridículo sentimiento de seguridad que la invadía. El la sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que su respiración se normalizó.

-¿Echas de menos este lugar? -susurró Serena en medio de un silencio extrañamente tranquilizador.

Él la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro.

-¿Tú qué crees? -una sonrisa mal disimulada se dibujó en sus labios, acelerando de esa forma el corazón de Serena-. Doscientos años de herencia familiar han existido bajo estos techos. Cuando mi padre murió comprendí que nunca podría conservar la propiedad, lo cual no me hizo más fácil dejarla.

-¿No había manera alguna de que pudieras haber conservado la casa?

-Ni siquiera podía hacer frente al mantenimiento. Un buen arreglo parecía lo más prudente -respondió con sinceridad-. Mira a tu alrededor. Si de inmediato no se adoptan ciertas medidas, en unos cuantos años la casa estará en ruinas.

Serena protestó:

-No exageres, no está tan mal.

-No tienes idea de la rapidez con que una casa se arruina cuando está vacía. La humedad se apodera de ella, el techo y las ventanas exigen ser renovadas y ese gasto apenas es el principio. Dudo que el consorcio, que ahora es el dueño de la finca, piense que se gasto merece la pena. Difícilmente se puede justificar.

-Es una casa muy atractiva, poco común -aseguró ella, agobiada por el peso de su desengaño. Darién hizo un gesto muy expresivo y agregó:

-Mira, es una locura de estilo victoriano que exige media docena de criados, y que además no es cómoda. Es una verdadera sorpresa que la testamentaría todavía no haya encontrado un mejor uso para ella. Puede convertirse en varios apartamentos, o incluso un modesto hotel. Dado que esas dos sugerencias se le habían presentado años atrás, a Serena le resultó imposible sostener la mirada de Darién. Por insistencia suya, la granja había continuado siendo una casa particular.

La joven tragó saliva y declaró: -

¿Te preocupa la situación de la casa, verdad?

-Probablemente se deba a que siempre conservare la pequeña duda de si no me preocupé por ella lo suficiente -confesó él con desgana-. ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo? ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Apoyándose en Darién, Serena se calzó el zapato.

-Está muy bien. Debemos irnos. El señor Tenoh no tardará en enviar gente a buscarnos.

Darién la cogió de la mano sin dejar de mirarla.

-Tú empezaste esto y ahora no puedes detenerlo

-Por favor, dime, ¿dónde entra Reí en este ménage a trois?

-No entra. Reí y yo llegamos a un acuerdo que está a punto de terminar. Ella aprecia su libertad más que yo. La conozco desde hace poco y nunca fuimos amantes, Serena. Si lo que buscas es una salida, no la vas a encontrar por medio de Reí.

Serena se volvió, pues estaba muy confundida. De repente recordó algo que le proporcionó una decorosa salida.

-Creo que me he dejado el bolso arriba.

Darién le dijo suspirando:

-Iré a buscarlo.

Momentáneamente ella se apoyó contra la pared. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Diez minutos antes se había desplomado por completo y Darién había acudido en su auxilio. Ocho años atrás había podido controlar sus emociones, pero en ese momento se desbordaban sin previo aviso. Él le pertenecía, aunque ahora Darién no la necesitaba como antes. ¡Qué locura la suya! Qué ceguera y qué absurdo el hecho de seguir necesitándolo, aun cuando conocía su posición.

Sus sentimientos hacia Darién tenían una tenacidad increíble. Pensó que liberarse sería como bajar por esas escaleras: un paso, luego otro, cada vez un poco más difícil. Sería una silenciosa pelea en la cual no intervendría su instinto de supervivencia.

En la escuela le habían enseñado que el amor es un don, el mayor regalo que Dios podía otorgar, pero resultaba que también era una carga y una agonía.

¿Significaba eso que estaba a merced de elementos fuera de su control? «No», se repetía una y otra vez con fiereza. Estaba dispuesta a terminar con esa locura antes de que cobrara más fuerza, y para reforzar esa necesidad recordaba con dolor al niño que tanto había deseado traer al mundo.

-¡Darién! -su voz resonó en el oscuro vestíbulo. Poco después escuchó sus pasos. Él se acercó a ella y le entregó el bolso.

-Había olvidado lo hermosa que es la vista desde arriba.

El rubor de sus mejillas, la fuerza, la aspereza de su voz refutaban sus palabras. Realmente no había nada que admirar desde ese cuarto. Darién podía sentir como ella la influencia de lo que les rodeaba.

-Quiero darte mi versión de lo que ocurrió entonces -añadió él en tono perezoso.

-¿Hay algo que decir...? Los dos cometimos un error.

-No hubo error de parte mía.

-El paso del tiempo ha debido de hacerte más sincero.

-Mira Serena... -le espetó-. Deliberadamente me lo estás poniendo difícil.

-Probablemente se debe a que no quiero hablar de la prehistoria. El solo hecho de pensarlo me desagrada enormemente -replicó con frialdad.

-Cuando sientas la necesidad de hacer frases tan irónicas, te recomiendo que se lo digas a quien no te conoció desde que eras una niña.

A Serena se le encendió el rostro. Se dio la vuelta y expresó:

-Ya ha oscurecido, Darién, y estoy cansada.

-Mientras no te diga por qué me casé con Berjeraite, lo que ocurrió hace ocho años continuará interponiéndose entre nosotros -exclamó con impaciencia-. Ahora bien, ¿vas a facilitarme las cosas o vas a hacerlas más difíciles de lo que ya son? Se volvió hacia él.

-Soy implacable cuando se trata de perdonar. Sólo quiero que me respondas a una pregunta:¿la amaste?

una expresión sombría apareció en los ojos de Darién.

-No.

Él no había mentido y Serena se sentía lo suficientemente débil como para desear que lo hiciera.

-Entonces recibiste tu merecido -sentenció en voz muy baja.

-Berjeraite recibió lo que yo merecía -la contradijo con aspereza-. Nunca debí casarme con ella.

Una risita ahogada salió de los labios de Serena.

-No sé, Darién. Pero desde mi punto de vista tomaste una decisión muy conveniente. Viste una posibilidad, una oportunidad. La aprovechaste y ya no hubo ningún resquicio por donde yo pudiera entrar en tu vida.

La expresión de Darién se endureció.

-Exactamente, ¿qué estás diciendo?

-Si no te casaste por amor lo hiciste por dinero, y si no te resultó, entonces deberías estar agradecido -explicó con amargura.

-¿Eso crees? -la miró con ira-. Obviamente hay que tener en cuenta tu situación, Serena. El hecho de haberte vendido al mejor postor cuando tenías diecinueve años no me demuestra una manera de pensar mucho más sensible.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo?

Darién volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta delantera, que estaba entreabierta.

-Se acerca un coche.

Serena pasó de largo frente a Darién, temblando de indignación. Haruka Tenoh apareció para mirarlos con expresión interrogativa.

-No creí que todavía estuvieras aquí. No te preocupes, esperaré.

Su divertida y amable sonrisa tranquilizó a Serena, a pesar de la tensa situación. Ella le dio las gracias sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Vuelva cuando quiera, señorita Moon -le dijo Haruka cuando ella entraba en el coche de Darién.

Darién tardó algo en unírsele. Sin hacer caso al frío, salió lentamente de la casa. El doloroso intercambió de palabras había dejado a Serena débil y temblorosa. En cambio, Darién pudo hablar perfectamente con el administrador de la finca.

Cuando por fin tomó asiento junto a ella, Serena no pudo evitar preguntarle con tono mordaz:

-¿De qué se reía Haruka?

-¿A ti qué te parece? Es lógico que esté preguntándose qué estábamos haciendo en la oscuridad. Yo no lo juzgaría con mucha dureza -declaró con tranquilidad-. Sus sospechas no han sido tan descabelladas.

-No quiero que la gente hable de nosotros.

-Siempre habrá gente que lo haga, pero no creo que sea precisamente de eso -replicó con frialdad.

De manera absurda, esa frase le dolió especialmente a Serena. Era lo que ella tanto había querido oír, lo que su mente quería decirle. Ahora cualquier relación entre ellos sería poco menos que imposible. Y a pesar de eso se sentía muy dolida.

Darién aparcó el coche frente a la casa.

-Va a seguir nevando y es probable que te quedes incomunicada. Supongo que tienes buena provisión de comida y combustible.

-Sabré cuidarme.

-Si necesitas ayuda, pídela. No puedo imaginándote, golpeando tuberías heladas a taconazos -indicó secamente.

Serena salió del coche tan aprisa como pudo.

-Me las arreglaré.

-Quisiera creerte, pero resulta que tus antecedentes en cuanto a administrarte, no han sido nada bueno durante los ocho últimos años.

Ella se precipitó en el interior de la casa. En cuanto cerró la puerta se apoyo contra ella, exhausta. En la cocina se tomó un par de pastillas contra el dolor. Su jaqueca disminuyó casi al momento. Una hora después encendió la chimenea y se sentó ante la máquina de escribir, llena de determinación. ¿Qué había escrito en dos semanas? Apenas un miserable capítulo. El capítulo siguiente empezaba con un violento duelo verbal entre dos desconocidos. Su estado de ánimo era muy apropiado para abordar esa difícil escena.

Ya entrada la noche, se frotó la dolorida espalda y contempló con satisfacción el buen fajo de hojas que había escrito. Estaba tomando un baño cuando el insistente timbre del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. Pero la alocada carrera para contestarlo tuvo como único resultado un frustrante «clic», debido a que se habían colgado.

Ya en su cama, acompañada de su radio, llegó a la decisión de la que tanto se había enorgullecido la semana anterior. Saldría de viaje al día siguiente por la mañana. Vendería Lower Ridge y tal vez incluso la Finca. No le quedaría vínculo alguno ni tampoco excusas para regresar. Ya había dejado de excitar su orgullo mediante falsos fingimientos.

La elección que hizo Darién cuando tenía veintidós años no había matado su amor por él. Durante mucho tiempo había escondido sus emociones en una cárcel de amargura, y ahora se desplomaban las murallas de su castillo. Su débil visión del pasado se había disuelto en las sombras.

Aunque el destino les había dado oportunidad y mutua atracción, y los había empujado a lo que siguió, Darién había hecho un intento notablemente torpe por enfrentarse a la situación, y por último, atormentado por su conciencia, había salido derrotado. Él tenía una gran fortaleza, muy poco común, que con frecuencia se complementaba con un grado muy elevado de terquedad. Además siempre había sido terriblemente leal a su familia. Había llenado los vacíos que su padre había querido llenar. Serena, a sus diecisiete años, había advertido su instintiva protección hacia su madre, que se empeñaba por sostener un matrimonio muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando llegó la ruptura, sus hermanas y su madre se aferraron a él como si fuera su única solución.

Serena saboreó toda la violencia de su propia debilidad. En caso de que fuera necesario defender a Darién, ella sería la mejor defensora. De repente, un ruido procedente del otro lado de su cuarto la hizo levantar la cabeza. Frunciendo el ceño apagó la radio. Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, sin previo aviso, se estremeció de terror. Transcurrió un segundo antes de que se diera cuenta de que era Darién quien la miraba desde el umbral.

-Estuve llamando a la puerta, pero seguramente no me oíste por la música. No tomas las precauciones debidas. No voy a disculparme por haberte asustado. Pudo haber entrado cualquiera.

-Se me olvidó cerrar con llave -alcanzó a decir. Respiraba con dificultad y de hecho no pensaba en nada. Ya era más de medianoche. ¿Qué demonios quería él?

Darién llevaba un ajustado pantalón vaquero, que realzaba su cuerpo con perturbadora fidelidad. Llevaba también una chaqueta impermeable de color verde oscuro.

Tenía un aspecto abrumadoramente sensual, y al tiempo que lo pensaba se avergonzó de su propia susceptibilidad.

-Salta a la vista que no debo preguntarte si tienes frío -declaró Darién con tono burlón, avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

-¿Te importaría decirme qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? -quiso que su reproche sonara burlón, pero le traicionó la voz.

El fulgor de la lámpara reveló un inquietante rubor en su rostro. Sus oscuros ojos tenían un brillo indescriptible, pero su forzada sonrisa traicionaba su aparente aire de tranquilidad. De uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta sacó una botella y la puso sobre el escritorio; del otro sacó un par de copas de champán, que entregó a la desprevenida Serena.

-Darién... ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?

-Trato de convertir este momento en una celebración -sin soltar la botella, se sentó tranquilamente a un lado de la cama y sacó un sacacorchos.

-¿Una celebración?

-Tal vez tú estés acostumbrada a hacerlo. Yo no. Y no, de ningún modo ha sido mi intención insultarte u ofenderte...

-No necesitas tener esa intención, porque lo estás haciendo estupendamente -tragó saliva y se volvió bruscamente para dejar las copas sobre la mesilla. Darién ladeó la cabeza y agregó en tono íntimo:

-Mucho nos ayudaría que dejaras de retroceder y refugiarte detrás de las almohadas como haría una virgen de educación victoriana ante un violento intruso. Esta noche no estoy de humor para esas cosas.

.

.

.

**Oh Darién va con todo, Serena sedera...**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Halagada y a la vez mortificada por sus palabras, Serena se quedó boquiabierta. Por fortuna Darién no la estaba mirando en ese momento, ya que estaba ocupado con el corcho de la botella. Sus manos tenían ahora menos destreza de la usual. Una oleada de traicionera ternura invadió a Serena. Se dijo que no debía quedarse. Sencillamente debía irse. No era admisible que él se presentara cuando le diera la gana, que sacara una botella de champán y que esperara compartir su lecho esa noche. Pero precisamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Por qué has venido? -alcanzó a decir sin aliento-. Pensé que...

-Pensar es peligroso. Cuando se trata de algo que nos interesa, debería declararse totalmente fuera de la ley. Lo sé -levantó la botella y llenó las copas.

La observó con una sensualidad innegable. El corazón de Serena se aceleró y su estómago se revolvió, sobresaltado.

-Podría darte una docena de razones para explicarte por qué, pero todos pierden su fuerza al llegar al mismo punto. No podía continuar estando lejos de ti -confesó con repentina sinceridad- Además, tenía la sensación de que estabas contemplando la posibilidad de considerarme un cobarde.

Serena se humedeció los labios.

-¿Un cobarde?

Darién le entregó una copa.

-Ya huiste de mí una vez. Volviste cuando saliste de la vida de Tsukino, pero será difícil que hagas lo mismo conmigo. No dejaré que lo hagas.

La tenacidad de su mirada la mantenía cautiva en una emoción casi hipnótica. De pronto ella rompió el silencio.

-Estaremos mejor en la planta baja. Podríamos charlar...

-¿Charlar? -su risa tenía un matiz de amargura-. ¿Quieres que hablemos de ocho años que ninguno de los dos desea revivir? Por mi parte fue bastante estúpido pensar que podíamos hablar. Sea como fuere, yo no tengo frío, Serena, y te aseguro que tú tampoco lo sentirás -añadió esbozando una sonrisa radiante.

Después de quitarse la chaqueta, levantó su copa, en cambio, Serena se esforzaba torpemente por quitar fuerza a una situación explosiva. Entre los dedos hacía girar la copa continuamente, en un ademán que revelaba su turbación interior. Lo que quería era imposible. Deseaba echarlo, pero también que se quedara. Con una perspicacia que ahora le daba seguridad y comodidad, comprendía que su propia conducta debía de haberle parecido tremendamente provocativa a Darién.

Con aire burlón, él estudio la tensa inmovilidad de Serena en la cama.

-Perdóname que piense que ahora qué crees tenerme a tu merced no sabes qué hacer conmigo. ¿Te parece una idea descabellada? -murmuró entre dientes.

Ella quiso reírse pero no pudo. Sus ojos delataban confusión.

-¿Telefoneaste antes?

-No. Yo no fui. Estaba ocupadísimo recorriendo ochenta kilómetros para conseguir una buena botella de champán. En realidad no sé por qué le he dado tanta importancia -su mirada la envolvió en un repentino relámpago de deseo-. Pero ahora que estoy aquí, resulta que ya no tengo ganas de beber, ni de pensar en el mañana. Simplemente te quiero a ti... o aquello que sea tuyo en la medida en que quieras dármelo -le pidió con voz áspera.

-Creo entender la imagen que he podido haberte dado, pero debo decirte que no tengo por costumbre saltar a una cama para gozar de un hombre.

Darién le quitó con destreza la copa de las manos, y le pidió que repitiera la última frase.

-La verdad es que no necesitas saltar a ninguna cama. Estás exactamente en el mismísimo lugar en que quiero que estés.

Hundiéndose nuevamente en la cama, él se inclinó hacia adelante. Apoyó las manos en la almohada, a ambos lados del rostro de ella. Su tibio aliento le abanicaba las mejillas. Lentamente, con la punta de la lengua recorrió los húmedos labios de Serena, hasta que la joven creyó hundirse en un remolino de vértigo.

-Darién... -murmuró ofuscada.

-Es imposible que seas tímida conmigo -le acarició el cuello y la besó con una arrolladora urgencia sexual, que hizo que su mente no albergara ningún pensamiento racional durante varios minutos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Darién se estaba quitando la camisa, mostrando su torso velludo. Los principios morales de Serena la incitaban a dirigirse a la puerta... pero su cuerpo se quedó tozudamente en la cama. Se había quedado estupefacta ante su masculina belleza. Una tez bronceada que resaltaba perfectamente sus músculos tensos y vigorosos.

-Siento muchas cosas en este momento. Y ninguna de ellas es sensata.

El corazón de Serena latía furiosamente. El colchón se había hundido bajo el peso de Darién. «Sólo esta vez, sólo esta vez», se decía a sabiendas de que se estaba mintiendo. Estaba atada a él a pesar de que sabía que era como una peligrosa adicción. El paso del tiempo había profundizado su dependencia.

La atrajo con suavidad al calor de su abrazo. Pasó los labios en un punto sensible, situado debajo de la oreja de Serena, mientras ella comenzaba a entregarse. Conforme los diestros dedos de Darién le desabrochaban el camisón, ella temblaba y se preguntaba con locura qué era lo que esperaba. ¿Y si se quedaba inmóvil? ¿Y si se daba cuenta de lo poco experimentada que era?

¿Por qué él no advertía todo esto?

-Estás temblando como una hoja -declaró con una voz tan profunda que la dejó desarmada.

-Es que tengo frío -mintió.

A punto de salir huyendo, tropezó involuntariamente con su hipnótica mirada. Sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Con un dedo él le acarició el tenso labio inferior.

-¡Oh, Darién, por favor...!

Darién bajó la cabeza para permitir que sus labios exploraran ardientemente la curva esbelta de su cuello. Todo su cuerpo había adquirido una sensibilidad intolerable. Toda ella se derretía. Con suavidad separó los bordes del camisón para dejar al descubierto la plenitud de sus senos; luego acarició con la lengua el valle que se abría entre ellos y con los pulgares exploró los tensos pezones. Se apoderó de un pezón con los labios y entonces un dulce tormento recorrió en oleadas sus temblorosos miembros. Por un instante pensó que podría morir del placer que él le provocaba.

Ese primer contacto de su cuerpo la excitó más allá de lo imaginable. Darién deslizó una mano por su espalda atrayéndola hacia sí. El abandono, la entrega de Serena, le arrancó un suspiro. La mano que se deslizaba por sus caderas, hasta el húmedo centro de su femineidad, se detuvo cuando liberó su boca de la prisión de sus labios.

-¡Cálmate! Quiero que esto sea perfecto -expresó agitadamente.

Serena no aceptaba que hubiera ni siquiera un solo centímetro de separación entre ellos. Sus ojos inundados de pasión no se apartaban de Darién.

-No te detengas... -pidió, buscando su lengua con la suya, arrancándole un gemido del alma. La destreza de sus dedos acabó con los últimos restos de su control. Un salvaje y atormentado apetito se apoderó de ella. En cuanto llegó a la suave redondez de sus caderas, Darién la atrajo hacia sí. Arrodillándose entre sus muslos la poseyó.

Serena no creía posible sentir más placer, pero entonces se encontró de repente sumida en un clímax que la dejó abrumada, vencida.

Flotando entre nubes volvió a la realidad, Darién seguía abrazado a ella, con el rostro escondido en su cabello. De pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de apagar sus ansias con besos de gratitud y palabras de amor.

Liberándola de su peso, la miró inquisitivo.

-Estuviste nerviosa porque fue un desastre la última vez.

-¿Sí? -ella no quería hablar, simplemente retenerlo entre sus brazos.

-Si mi memoria no me engaña, te hice mucho daño. Estaba ebrio y no tenía mucha experiencia. Me enloquecía la posibilidad de poseerte y perdí la cabeza.

-¿Es preciso que hablemos de eso, Darién?

Él le apartó el cabello de la cara.

-No es necesario que hables. Limítate a escuchar.

Le dio la espalda, molesta por comprender que una vez más se había entregado a él con demasiada facilidad.

-Tampoco quiero escuchar.

Con una mano, Darién la tomó de un hombro y la obligó a tumbarse boca arriba.

-Quédate quieta y escucha. En mi conciencia, en mi interior he vivido esa noche desde hace mucho tiempo. Me he odiado por ello. Tú eras tierna e inocente, y de ningún modo estabas preparada para una relación física, pero si en mil kilómetros a la redonda hay un varón que hubiera podido resistirse a ti aquella noche, me gustaría conocerlo.

Un silencio absoluto fue la única respuesta a sus palabras y eso lo molestó. Apretó los labios y luego añadió:

-Simplemente te estoy pidiendo que contemples esa noche desde otra perspectiva. Cuando escapaste de tu casa, mi preocupación por ti me sacó de quicio. Entonces me culpé y todavía me sigo culpando. ¿No respondes nada? ¿Es que de nuevo no me tomas en cuenta?

Serena pensó que, cuando supuestamente se había preocupado por ella, al mismo tiempo había disfrutado de su luna de miel con Berjeraite. Despecho y dolor se mezclaron en su réplica mordaz.

-El hecho de que nos hayamos acostado no te da derecho a...

-¿A hablar o a sentirme con derecho sobre ti? ¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

Una humedad ardiente le quemaba los párpados, apenas entreabiertos. Dos minutos de conversación y ya se estaban peleando como lobos, buscando la victoria, pero con la diferencia de que ahora ella sabía que saldría derrotada.

-No quiero hablar del pasado. ¿Cuántas veces he de repetírtelo?

-¿Para ti Tsukino forma parte del pasado? ¿O estás alentando la esperanza de que todavía se cierna sobre el horizonte? ¿Te has mantenido en contacto con él? -preguntó con tono áspero.

Hizo a un lado las sábanas y se bajó de la cama.

-No soy tuya. No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí. Lo de Kenji no te importa, en absoluto.

Cogió su falda y huyó escaleras abajo. Temblando, se vistió en la cocina. Dolorosas emociones la debilitaban cada vez más. Era preciso que Darién se marchara. Había conseguido lo que quería y eso era todo. Se estremeció. Resultaba degradante pensar en el regalo de su cuerpo, pero le dolía terriblemente comprender que ella se había traicionado debido a la necesidad que tenía de él.

Desesperada, comprendió que durante todos esos años, le había pertenecido por completo. Peor aún, seguía perteneciéndole en cuerpo y alma. Ese mismo día estaba tan obsesionada por Darién como lo había estado en su adolescencia, y una vez más él había sido la parte dominadora. Una desigualdad que humillaba su orgullo y confianza en sí misma.

-Según mi modo de pensar, esa cama que acabamos de compartir hace que todo lo referente a Tsukino me interese -gritó él con tono duro y frío.

Serena se sobresaltó. Como estaba descalzo no había hecho ruido en la escalera al dirigirse a la cocina y acercarse a ella.

Cuando ella hizo un intento de alejarse, Darién la tomó por la cintura. Sin hacer caso de su grito de alarma, la levantó en brazos obligándola a sentarse en la mesa que estaba detrás de ella.

-Tal vez pienses que mi actitud es extemporánea o anticuada, pero sucede que soy así y no es probable que cambie.

-Déjame bajar -le espetó.

-Contéstame antes.

-¡No!

-¿No quieres responderme o no te has mantenido en contacto con él?

-¡No, no he vuelto a verlo!

De inmediato Darién le soltó las manos.

-Eso es todo lo que quería saber. Has sido tú la que ha hecho un drama de todo esto -murmuró furioso, a la vez que deslizaba las manos bajo sus muslos y la atraía hacia sí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -alcanzó a decir.

Darién inclinó la cabeza para acariciarle el cuello con los labios. Rió triunfalmente cuando advirtió su excitación; la devoró con la ardiente intimidad de un amante, y ella se desmoronó.

-Te quiero y te sigo deseando -gimió, inclinándose ante ella para recorrer con los labios sus senos desnudos.

Su húmeda lengua jugueteaba con sus pezones, ansiosos de caricias. Casi gritando, ella hundió los dedos en su pelo.

Enredó las piernas de Serena alrededor de su cintura y la llevó escaleras arriba, mientras le decía lo que pensaba hacer a continuación.

Cuando la dejó sobre la cama, ella extendió los brazos hacia él, pero Darién no parecía tener ninguna prisa. Su control era infinitamente superior al de Serena.

La aurora se había abierto paso por entre la noche. El brazo de Darién era como una fuerte ancla que la retenía.

Serena no había podido dormir, pues una especie de fascinación infantil la dominaba al verlo allí, junto a ella. Ocho años de necesidades y anhelos insatisfechos embargaban sus emociones.

Por ello, perder uno de esos momentos durmiendo le parecía inconcebible. Pensó que lo que sentía por él era verdadero amor, grandes oleadas que la inundaban con un vigor que crecía hora tras hora.

¿Cuántas mujeres habrían experimentado ese abandono en los brazos de Darién? Tensó los músculos tratando de dominar esa inquietante inseguridad.

La víspera, Darién le había dicho que Reí apreciaba su libertad tanto como él. ¿Por qué había de recordarlo en ese momento? ¿Por qué estaba allí, herida de amor, soñando idioteces, analizando su propio corazón?

Darién no había hecho otra cosa que tomar lo que le ofrecían. No había tenido la intención de relacionarse con ella. Al principio la había esquivado, pero más adelante había decidido que bien podría permitirse alguna debilidad. ¿Por una noche, por dos? Poco a poco fue liberándose de su tibio abrazo. Darién no la amaba. La deseaba. Nada había cambiado.

La noche anterior se había prometido a sí misma que se iría. Había sido una promesa desesperada hecha por una mujer igualmente desesperada, que había perdido todo control de sus emociones. Él la atraía hacia la ruina como un imán.

Flexionó las piernas, poniendo la barbilla entre las rodillas, furiosa consigo misma. Pero el efecto de esas sensaciones fue compensado por la atormentadora convicción de lo mucho que lo amaba.

Cuando salía del baño oyó el timbré del teléfono. Se vistió sin hacer ruido y salió.

Al volver, vio que la puerta de la alcoba estaba entreabierta. De espaldas, Darién procedía a abrocharse el pantalón. Ciertamente la había oído entrar.

-¿Te vas? ¿No quieres desayunar?

Ella creyó distinguir una tensión muy fuerte en los músculos de su espalda. Al ver los rasguños que le había hecho, se ruborizó. Darién se metió los faldones de la camisa y se dio la vuelta.

-Me mentiste -la espetó.

-¿Mentirte, yo?

-¿Cuándo le informaste a Tsukino que estabas aquí? -le preguntó rabioso.

-Pero yo no... ¡Oh, el teléfono! -horrorizada comprendió que Darién había contestado la llamada.

-Te arrastraste hacia él. No lo niegues.

Ella se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Digámoslo de otro modo. No habló con su habitual tono amable cuando contesté -repuso con tono burlón-. Ciertamente mostró incredulidad y desazón, algo impropio en un rastrero que ha estado engañándote desde el primer día.

Serena se sentía enferma.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Quería saber qué estaba haciendo yo aquí a estas horas. Seguía rabiando cuando colgué el teléfono -murmuró burlón-. Dudo mucho que pueda perdonarte. Es un egoísta integral.

Atormentada, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Te juro que no sé cómo ha podido averiguar que estaba aquí. Simplemente lo habrá supuesto. Probablemente fue el mismo que telefoneó anoche, cuando no contesté a tiempo.

-¡Qué contrariedad! -exclamó él con tono agresivo-. Todo un caso de mala sincronización.

-No tenía por qué mentirte -declaró Serena, dolorida.

Él la miró con fiereza.

-¿Cómo demonios crees que me he sentido al contestar la llamada de ese estúpido? -preguntó furioso.

¿Qué estaría pensando su padre? ¿Se habría enterado de que era Darién?, se preguntaba Serena. Entre Darién y Kenji sólo había un elemento de paralelismo, un odio mutuo ante la sola mención de sus nombres. Suspiró. Debería haber telefoneado a Kenji desde hacía mucho tiempo. Él no era rencoroso. Además, ella nunca había creído que la expulsaría por completo de su vida. Pero él la había herido, y cuando alguien lo hacía, tardaba mucho en abandonar su coraza defensiva.

Cuando Darién bajaba por la escalera, Serena estaba reponiendo la leña de la chimenea. Le dirigió una mirada furtiva, dándose cuenta de que aquella quietud no presagiaba nada bueno. En su escrutadora mirada todavía existía un terrible fulgor.

-Siento mucho haberte gritado, pero debes comprender que esa era la última voz que esperaba oír.

Ella alcanzó a murmurar: -¿Quieres café?

Darién le respondió con un dejo de amargura.

-Ni siquiera sabes cómo me siento. Esto ha sido como traspasar los límites que tú fijaste. Límites mezquinos, odiosos. Aunque no lo creas, anoche no vine simplemente a hacerte el amor.

-¿No? -inquirió a la defensiva.

-No. No quiero tener sólo un amorío contigo.

Serena se quedó perpleja. Sin saber cómo llenar el silencio, volvió a preguntar:

-¿Quieres café?

Darién soltó una maldición, al tiempo que la miraba agresiva y dolorosamente.

-Quiero casarme contigo.

Serena sospechó que le estaba gastando una broma macabra.

-Y ahora te ríes -observó asombrada-. Te juro que no respondo de mí -le espetó con furia.

Era la más extraordinaria propuesta de matrimonio que había oído nunca; en realidad, era la única. Era incapaz de reír; se había quedado sin habla. Ante ella Darién se erguía invulnerable.

Sabía sobrevivir. El orgullo y la obstinación de los Chiba formaban una combinación invencible.

Serena apenas alcanzó a humedecerse los labios con la lengua. Se sentía débil...

-¿Estás diciendo que me quieres?

-No estoy proponiendo una relación sin compromisos. Quiero terminar con mis noches de insomnio y las peleas inútiles. Quiero verte junto a mí al despertar por la mañana. En pocas palabras, quiero vivir contigo. No me importa lo que hayas tenido que ver con Tsukino. Sigo pensando que entre tú y yo hay mucho en común. Lo suficiente como para construir algo importante.

-¿Después de sólo una noche?

-Nunca he querido a ninguna mujer como a ti. Lo reconozco. Has estado en mi vida nada menos que ocho años, y después de lo de anoche, seguramente estarás conmigo durante los próximos ochenta años. Recuerda que el matrimonio es mucho más que sexo. Sigo deseando comprarte esta casa.

Un rubor suave cubrió las mejillas de Serena.

-Darién, eso no es...

-A propósito, la herencia de Berjeraite está vinculada a un fideicomiso a favor de Rini. Así lo decidí. Mientras Berjeraite vivió no tomé ni un solo céntimo de allí, y después de su muerte no cambié mi manera de pensar.

«¡Santo cielo!», exclamó Serena para sus adentros. Darién seguía ignorando su verdadera posición económica. Ella era muy rica. ¿Le habría propuesto matrimonio de haber conocido el monto de su fortuna? Sintió una tensión en el estómago.

-Tú no me amas -dijo sin pensar.

Darién soltó una risita falsa:

-¿Me estás diciendo que habría ganado puntos contigo si te hubiera dicho lo contrario?

-No. Y agradezco que no mencionaras nada de eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -le preguntó con tono cortante.

-Estuviste con Reí hace unos cuantos días -afirmó en tono defensivo.

-Reí es un pretexto, una mentira. No fui a tu lecho después de estar en el de otra mujer.

-Es verdad.

-Tú me querías, me necesitabas, Serena, tanto como yo a ti.

Ruborizada se acercó a la ventana. Darién había puesto el dedo en la llaga, y ella lo sabía.

-Eso no significa que quiera casarme contigo.

-Pero sí significa mucho más de lo que estás preparada para aceptar.

-¿Por qué yo?

-No creo que hayas tenido muchos amantes, excepto en tu imaginación.

-Últimamente me he sentido muy inquieta y trastornada -hizo esa confesión en su prisa por cambiar de tema.

Con manos firmes él la obligó a mirarlo. Serena se apartó, pues sabía que si la tocaba tendría una ventaja total sobre ella. Se dijo que antes de que se diera cuenta estaría dando de comer a las gallinas de Mina y remendando su ropa. Sus esfuerzos por revitalizar su sentido del humor no cayeron en terreno apropiado. Todo su pensamiento estaba centrado en el pánico y en otro sentimiento que ella se negaba enérgicamente a reconocer. Él no apartó la mirada de su perfil sonrojado.

-Debemos pensar también en Rini, y en tu carrera. No creo que puedas trabajar en la televisión, aquí en Inglaterra.

Serena estaba asombrada. La telenovela Los Triunfadores la había hecho famosa en todos los hogares. Darién estaba hablando de algo muy preciado para ella.

-Seré franco. No imagino un matrimonio de idas y venidas. Al menos no en un principio. Se trata de algo que debemos discutir con calma -explicó con tono tranquilo.

Serena se volvió de nuevo, pues no quería que la siguiera observando. No consideraba la posibilidad de decir que sí. No era tan tonta. Se aclaró la garganta y repuso con aplomo:

-Sucede, Darién, que no veo a mí misma como la esposa de nadie.

-Podríamos considerarlo como un tipo de compromiso. Por mi parte podría tener un ama de casa y una esposa, del mismo modo que tú podrías preocuparte de tu carrera sin necesitar una semana de siete días de trabajo.

-Una carrera activa requiere una atención total. Si no está uno en el lugar apropiado en el momento indicado, lo mejor es renunciar -replicó, y en seguida se preguntó por qué le importaba tanto discutir con él.

-Yo creí que querías ser escritora -declaró con firmeza.

-Lo más probable es que no lo consiga. Mira, de verdad no sé por qué estoy hablando de esto.

Serena paseaba constantemente por la habitación, apartándose de Darién lo máximo posible. Él se aprovechó del elemento sorpresa cuando la sujetó repentinamente y la besó. Su resistencia se desplomó. Darién buscaba anhelante el contacto de su piel. Vencida por él, la joven se sintió transportada al cielo. Sus sentidos se centraron totalmente en Darién. El lugar, la hora y las razones que había tenido para evitar esa situación se desvanecieron con su autodominio.

Serena se despertó sola tras un inquieto sueño. Al sentarse se tambaleó, mareada, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Se sentía mal, realmente muy mal. Tiritando, se arrastró fuera de la cama para encender la calefacción eléctrica. Todos sus músculos protestaron por ese pequeño movimiento. Una bebida caliente, eso era lo que necesitaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Había caído la tarde y sólo tenía un vago recuerdo de la despedida de Darién. Débil y sudorosa, bajó las escaleras:

El teléfono hacía un ruido peculiar, pues estaba mal colgado. Pensó que seguramente Darién lo habría dejado así. Con esfuerzo volvió a colocar el auricular en su sitio.

En sólo veinticuatro horas Darién la había privado de toda cordura. Por la noche, el deseo era lo bastante fuerte como para aplacar sus temores... pero a las seis de la tarde el poder que ejercía sobre ella le parecía enorme. Darién le había hablado de matrimonio, pero el poco sentido común que aún le quedaba había desaparecido.

Serena pensó que esa rendición final y traicionera suya tal vez había sido interpretada por Darién como una respuesta positiva. En realidad, si quería ser totalmente sincera consigo misma, no sabía qué pensar. En lo más profundo de su corazón su respuesta siempre había sido de duda, pero tenía un terror instintivo a tales impulsos internos.

Su propuesta debió haber sido motivada por el hambre física que los dos sentían. En otras palabras, Darién seguía siendo esclavo de su deseo sexual. Después de su fracaso matrimonial con Berjeraite, sin duda pensaba que no tenía mucho que perder en una segunda oportunidad. Por si fuera poco, sentía unos celos violentos de Kenji. ¿Hasta qué punto la llamada de su padre había contribuido a despertar en Darién la necesidad posesiva y primitiva de considerarla como algo de su propiedad? ¿No era verdad que lo sucedido esa mañana había sido simplemente la repetición de una catástrofe ocurrida ocho años atrás?

Titubeó cuando el teléfono sonó con insistencia. Pensó que realmente era una cobardía que no quisiera contestar de inmediato. El insistente timbre era como una aguja que perforaba su dolorida cabeza. Con una exclamación de derrota levantó el auricular.

-¿La señorita Moon? -la voz de Lita, la eficiente secretaria de Kenji, tenía un tono desusadamente molesto y esperó a que Serena confirmara su presencia antes de añadir con fría decisión-: le habla el señor Tsukino.

Por su parte, Serena se preparó para recibir una buena regañina.

-No se te ocurra decirme que no tengo derecho a pedir una explicación -el tono de Kenji resonó en la línea como un latigazo-. ¡Chiba!

Serena se llevó una mano a la frente, que estaba empapada de sudor.

-Ya no está casado -declaró, apretando los dientes.

-¿Crees que eso es razón para que me sienta mejor? ¿Es que has perdido el juicio? -inquirió traté de evitar que volvieras allí. ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?

Serena comprendió que debía confesárselo todo de inmediato.

-Es que todavía lo amo.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!

Serena escuchó su queja lastimera y pudo imaginar perfectamente su rostro de hermosos rasgos atravesado por una expresión de cinismo y desdén. Por una parte se sentía emocionado; por otra, furioso.

-La verdad es que así es como me siento, y tú no me vas a hacer cambiar.

-Por lo que veo no necesitas ayuda para eso. La verdad es que últimamente hemos tenido muchos desacuerdos, pero siempre he jugado limpio -repuso con ironía.

-Ahora no necesito nada de eso. Simplemente quería se sincera contigo.

-Puedo prescindir perfectamente de ese tipo de sinceridad.

-Estás haciendo un ridículo terrible. ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Es que necesitas que te lo recuerde? Te buscó y luego te hizo a un lado, Serena. Probablemente Ahora no tienes eso presente. Después de todo tú has limado tus asperezas, amén de que ahora vales unos cuantos millones. No me sorprende que se haya acercado a ti, pero sí que tú seas lo suficientemente débil como para caer por segunda vez en una trampa similar.

Siguió un tenso silencio.

-Basta ya -musitó Serena, porque sus palabras habían dado en el blanco.

-Me apena que te disgusten las noticias que te estoy dando, pero de ningún modo pienso disculparme por decírtelas. ¿Qué se trae entre manos ese tipejo? Si se trata de una satisfacción egoísta podría entenderlo, pero no puedo pensar en ninguna otra cosa más.

-Nunca me entendiste -murmuró ella, furiosa.

-Has estado trabajando mucho, Serena. Estoy dispuesto a reconocer que te he presionado mucho. Mira, coge el primer avión y vente para aquí. Es demasiado tarde para la película, pero me atrevería a decir que alguien como tú no se quedará sin trabajo. Tu agente ha estado en contacto conmigo. Está pendiente una oferta de una mini serie...

-No puedo irme, no puedo huir de esto.

-Mándalo al infierno y coge un avión. No me importa cómo lo hagas. Dime. ¿Cómo se está desarrollando el trabajo literario?

Le contó lo de su trabajo y después se desplomó en un sofá. Por último colgó el auricular.

Se dijo que jamás había existido la más remota posibilidad de casarse con Darién. Se consoló pensando en lo duro que le resultaría a Darién una ruptura definitiva. Pero dado que la posibilidad de no verlo la deprimiría terriblemente, se trataba de un proceder carente de significado.

Darién había mencionado algo acerca de un viaje a York y sabía que estaría trabajando esa noche. Ella se iría al amanecer del día siguiente. Poco a poco fue cerrado sus doloridos ojos.

Se despertó sin saber durante cuánto tiempo había dormido, y sin poder respirar. Hizo un vano intento por levantarse. La asfixia la dominó. Sus frenéticos movimientos hicieron que cayera al suelo. El humo invisible en la oscuridad la ahogaba.

El cristal de la ventana estalló en mil pedazos. Unas manos se apoderaron de ella. De repente ya no las sintió. Cayó en la inconsciencia, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas.

.

.

.

**Vaya con estos dos quién los entiende**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Alguien le estaba gritando a Serena, la sacudía. La joven tosió y jadeó espasmódicamente en accesos que sacudieron todo su cuerpo. Sólo por el tacto reconoció los brazos de Darién. Abrió los ojos y vio una noche desdibujada que le recordó el infierno. Ya no estaba oscuro. Escuchó un estrépito. Era el crujido y el crepitar de las llamas anaranjadas y amarillas que se perdían en el cielo y que enviaban en todas direcciones chispas de todos colores. No podía ver el albergue, y mucho menos comprender qué era lo que alimentaba ese fuego.

En seguida se produjo un fuerte resplandor y un gran ruido. Entonces escondió la cabeza en la chaqueta de Darién. Él temblaba y ella podía percibir la ira feroz que se esforzaba por contener. Alguien la envolvió en una sábana.

Serena no estaba segura de si ese alguien había sido Darién u otra persona. Aunque no lo veía, sentía su presencia.

-Sí -farfulló sin pensar-. He dicho sí.

De repente apareció en una habitación extraña y muy iluminada. Centró la mirada en Darién; estaba discutiendo acerca de algo. Una mujer con una bata blanca, de complexión robusta, le decía en voz alta que no hiciera tanto ruido, pero Serena no pudo mantener abiertos los ojos. Con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Vio una carita angustiada que se cernía sobre ella. «¿Rini?», se preguntó. Quejándose, movió la cabeza.

-¿De verdad vas a vivir en mi casa para siempre? -le preguntó Rini con voz excitada.

-Déjala descansar, aún no se encuentra bien -Darién apareció de pronto y apartó con delicadeza a Rini de la cama. La levantó en brazos y luego volvió a dejarla en el suelo-. Por favor, ve a pedirle a Mina que nos traiga una taza de té.

Serena miró con agrado lo que la rodeaba: muebles agradables, pero desconocidos para ella.

-¿Dónde estoy? -susurró.

-En Torbeck. Son las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente al del incendio.

Serena frunció el ceño. Tenía recuerdos muy vagos de todo, retazos sueltos que carecían de sentido.

-¿Ha habido un incendio?

-O lo hubo o se trata de un montón de gente que sufrió una alucinación masiva -sentado al pie de la cama, Darién la contempló y puso atención especial a su palidez-. Me he pasado casi todo el día hablando con la policía y los bomberos. Según parece, llegaron demasiado tarde. La casa es un montón de ruinas. Todo se ha perdido. ¿Te das cuenta de lo afortunada que eres por estar viva?

Serena se llevó una mano temblorosa a la cabeza.

-¡Dios mío! Lo último que recuerdo es estar sentada en el sofá... y tal vez dos o tres cosas más.

-El incendio comenzó en tu cuarto. Nada te habría salvado si hubieras estado allí.

-Me dejé encendida la calefacción eléctrica -murmuró ella.

-Te corrijo. Te dejaste encendida la calefacción eléctrica defectuosa. Tu abuela sabía que era peligrosa, para también era lo suficientemente tacaña como para no arreglarla. Si no hubiera estado cerrada la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el vestíbulo, ahora mismo estarías muerta.

-Por favor, ya no lo digas.

-Sólo quiero recalcarlo. Te salvé por cuestión de minutos.

-Me sentía muy mal. Me olvidé de apagar la calefacción.

-Provocaste un buen incendio, te lo concedo -repuso él con voz apagada-. Ya te advertí acerca del estado de la instalación eléctrica.

-Está bien, tú me salvaste. Arriesgaste tu vida... -declaró tajante, pues quería hablar de otra cosa.

Había cierta violencia en la mirada de Darién.

-No hubo nada de heroico en lo que hice... No recuerdo cómo salí del coche, ni cuándo rompí la ventana. Lo único que recuerdo es que pensé que había sacado un cadáver. Serena sintió un intenso escalofrío.

-Me gritaste...

-Tal vez te sorprenda, pero la posibilidad de vivir sin ti no me entusiasmó en absoluto. Grité después, cuando ya habías vuelto a la vida. No me enteré de que estabas enferma hasta que te abrazaste a mí.

-Lo siento.

-Yo no. Ahora estás bajo mi techo -suspiró Darién. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la atrajo hacia sí. Con un breve suspiro ella se apretó contra él y la envolvió el aroma familiar de su cuerpo, encantadoramente familiar.

Trató de calibrar el hecho de que hubiera arriesgado su propia vida por ella. Frustrada, se preguntó si no habría explicación para el modo en que la había tratado. Sus labios resecos se atrevieron a formular una pregunta clave.

-Dime, ¿es realmente tan importante para ti tenerme bajo tu techo?

Con voz pausada él respondió:

-Entre marido y mujer es una necesidad absoluta.

-¿Marido y mujer? -repitió.

-Dijiste que te casarías conmigo.

-¿Sí...? -murmuró estupefacta.

-Sí. Lo dijiste. Sabía que lo dirías -mientras confirmaba sus palabras, la apartó un poco para mirarla mejor-. Y vas a mantener tu palabra. No me he pasado todo el día de ayer haciendo los preparativos de nuestra boda, simplemente para que a última hora decidas cambiar de opinión.

-¿Preparativos de nuestra boda? ¿Ayer? -un débil rubor se extendió por sus mejillas.

-Es que no veía ninguna razón para posponer las cosas. Debes descansar -le hizo apoyar de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada y le preguntó-: ¿Por qué estaba la máquina de escribir dentro de tu coche?

-No tengo la menor idea. No sé qué es lo que hice anoche -por alguna razón las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y corrieron por sus mejillas-. No me sentía bien. No era yo misma.

-Probablemente eras más tú misma de lo que habías sido durante mucho tiempo. Me sonreías. ¿Con qué razón voy a quejarme si necesitas una temperatura de más de cien grados para hacerlo?

La consoló diciéndole que era perfectamente normal que llorara, pero ella no lo escuchaba. El incendio le preocupaba menos que la bomba que él había dejado estallar en su desprevenida cabecita. ¿Le habría dicho realmente que quería casarse con ella?

-El doctor Tomoe, el médico de tu familia, te examinó anoche. Supuse que no querrías ir al hospital, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Así la prensa no se enteraría de lo sucedido.

-Pero correrá la noticia del incendio.

-Es posible, pero nadie ha realizado un verdadero reportaje. Zafiro, el marido de Amy, llegó a Lower Ridge antes que la policía. Le rogué que trajera tu coche ya que el vehículo era la única prueba de que estabas en la casa en el momento del incendio. Las autoridades no te han molestado porque, según creen, estabas fuera de la casa desde hacía varios días.

Su respuesta inmediata a la posibilidad de que la prensa se enterara del caos de la noche anterior la sorprendió.

-¿Creen que me fui dejando algo encendido?

-Han ocurrido cosas aún más extrañas. Sea como fuere, la policía perdió todo interés en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no había sospechosos en el incendio. Pero de todos modos los periodistas sitiarán la casa, clamando por una entrevista contigo. A ti seguramente te agradaría su atención, pero no a mí. No entra en mis planes casarme un miércoles y saber que a la salida me está esperando una jauría de periodistas.

-¿Un miércoles? -exclamó Serena-. Faltan apenas tres días.

Su incredulidad no lo impresionó. La miró fijamente.

-¿Es que tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-Cuando hablaste de preparativos para la boda, nunca imaginé que tú...

-¿Que sería tan pronto? Amor mío, recuerda que mi tío es obispo. Ayer le expliqué la situación. Entendió nuestra necesidad de una ceremonia rápida y tranquila. Tenemos un permiso especial.

-Pero el miércoles... -repitió incrédula.

-En la iglesia del pueblo, a las once. No veo el problema.

Serena podía percibir el tono de advertencia de su voz.

-No pensaba que sería tan pronto.

-A nadie debemos complacer... A no ser que quieras mantener abiertas otras puertas...

Levantó la mirada, pues comprendió el significado de sus palabras. La piel se le encendió de nuevo, su pulso se aceleró y su racionalidad se esfumó a la misma velocidad. Le daba vueltas la cabeza. Darién era demasiado eficiente en todo. Su propuesta era fría y práctica, pero en su mirada no había el menor vestigio de frialdad.

-Debo levantarme -musitó al tiempo que hacía a un lado las sábanas, pero se mareó en seguida.

-Ordenes del médico. Todavía no debes levantarte -declaró Darién, volviéndola a acostar-. Estás muy delgada y en los últimos días te has descuidado mucho. No te recuperarás tan rápido como Rini.

No tenía fuerzas para oponerse. Mina entró con una bandeja y Serena hizo lo imposible por comerse lo que le habían preparado.

Durmió durante un buen rato, y al despertar ya había oscurecido.

-¿Estás bien? -un hilillo de luz dibujaba la silueta de Darién.

-He tenido un sueño... -comentó.

-Lo sé. Gritabas con todas tus fuerzas -divertido se sentó a su lado.

-No sabía dónde estabas.

-Te sentirás mejor mañana.

-Ya me siento mejor -sonrió.

La despertó con una taza de té. Ya estaba totalmente vestido, pero con el cabello todavía húmedo. Serena alisó la almohada, que indicaba que no había dormido

-Mina no es una mujer liberada -explicó ella. -Pero nosotros... -se apoderó de sus labios con una dulzura arrolladora, que la hizo perder la cordura.

-Amy va a venir para tranquilizarte.

-¡Oh! -exclamó, examinando con cuidado el camisón que llevaba puesto

-. Dime, ¿es de ella? -No. Es de Neheremia.

-¿Ya se lo has dicho?

-¿A Amy?

-No, a tu madre -murmuró.

-¿Por qué? -la miró fijamente-. ¿Crees que debo pedirle permiso? Lo anuncié anteayer, estando en York…

-Debe de haberse sentido... escandalizada.

-Si se escandalizó, no lo dijo. No te preocupes por Neheremia. Después de todo no vivirá aquí, lo cual ciertamente no será para ella ningún sacrificio.

-¿Estás insinuando que nunca me aceptará?

-Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que me tiene absolutamente sin cuidado que te acepte o no.

-Pero yo no quiero ser causa de problemas entre vosotros.

Darién se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Debo irme. Te veré después.

Serena pensó que en los últimos años se había acentuado mucho el aspecto violento y hasta agresivo de la personalidad de Darién. ¿Se debía a Berjeraite? ¿Lo habría convertido ella en un hijo indiferente hacia los sentimientos de su madre, o todo eso era obra de Neheremia?

Se levantó, sintiéndose débil y temblorosa. Se metió en el baño y tomó una ducha. Estaba cepillándose el cabello cuando entró una mujer peli azul, de complexión fuerte, llevando una bandeja.

-¡Vaya! Creí que todavía estarías en la cama.

Su exclamación hizo reír a Serena.

-¿Eres Amy? Estás igual que siempre.

-No digas eso. La verdad es que he engordado bastante. La gente se cruza conmigo por la calle sin reconocerme. Mi problema es que no puedo mantener una dieta.

Su comportamiento fue una verdadera sorpresa para la joven. De niña la hermana de Darién había imitado fielmente a su madre en cuanto a tratar a Serena como a alguien de condición inferior.

-Estás muy pálida -observó Amy-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No del todo bien -respondió mientras aceptaba la bandeja.

Amy se sentó en una silla.

-Debes mejorar para la boda.

-¿Qué opinas acerca de eso? -la miró inquisitivamente-. Puedes hablar con toda franqueza.

Amy hizo una mueca.

-¡Caramba! Cuando éramos niñas debí de haber sido más odiosa contigo de lo que me acuerdo. Sabes, si a ti te hace feliz yo no tengo nada que objetar.

-Pero te habrá sorprendido...

-No. Debo decir que no lo estoy -sonrió-. Lo cual se debe probablemente a que cuando éramos jóvenes siempre pensé que Darién y tú terminaríais juntos -al darse cuenta del alcance de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó y añadió-: Una lección elemental es no meternos en lo que no nos concierne. Voy a decírtelo de otro modo. Si estás preparada para casarte con mi hermano y para vivir aquí, debes de estar muy interesada en él. Lo que te espera no se parecerá a lo que has estado acostumbrada. Este es un mundo extraño. ¿No te parece? Tú te escapaste y conseguiste fama y fortuna, mientras que los Chiba conocieron tiempos difíciles. En todo esto bien puede haber una moraleja.

-Fue una cuestión de mala suerte -suspiró.

-No del todo. Si Darién no hubiera estado tan decidido a que nosotros recibiéramos algo de efectivo, podría haber conservado la granja. Para Darién habría sido una verdadera batalla, pero lo malo es que el banco perdió la confianza en él. En mi opinión, su mala suerte se debió a que tenía aquel sentido de la responsabilidad demasiado elevada. Aunque en aquel entonces no se lo agradecimos.

Sintiéndose muy incómoda por las desagradables confidencias de Amy, le preguntó:

-¿Trabajas?

-Ahora no, pero sí lo hice para el padre de Zafiro, como secretaria -sonrió-. ¿Cómo es posible que estés tan tranquila? ¿No te importa qué ropa te vas a poner el miércoles? En el incendio has debido de perderlo todo.

-Casi toda mi ropa está en Londres -sonrió Serena-. Si telefoneo a mi ama de llaves me la enviará.

-Pero eso tardará días.

-Voy a hacerlo ahora mismo. La enviará en seguida.

-El miércoles deberás llevar algo muy especial -insistió la joven-. Es decir... un vestido de novia.

-¿Un vestido de novia? No creo que Darién espere algo así.

-Se supone que no debo decírtelo -sonrió Amy-, pero la idea fue suya.

Se trataba del antiguo vestido que había pertenecido a la bisabuela de Darién; al parecer, podría arreglarse. La idea era buena, y Serena sonrió para sí misma. Se negaba a aceptar que su matrimonio afectara a su padre y a su futura suegra, pero llegado el momento se enfrentaría con ambos problemas. Se prometió que nada enturbiaría los próximos días.

Desde un teléfono que estaba junto a su cama llamó a la señora Stuart para pedirle sus vestidos. Después pensó en hacer otra llamada. Se sentía desbordada de emoción. Amy le llevó unas revistas y Mina un pantalón y una camiseta.

-Darién dejó esta ropa la última vez que estuvo aquí, aunque no creo que debas levantarte antes de comer -le indicó Mina con tono autoritario.

En cuanto Serena se quedó sola, tomó el teléfono. El señor Barker, que estaba a cargo de Colwell Holdings, se quedó muy desconcertado cuando recibió su llamada. Ella le pidió que mandara a un especialista a la granja y determinara qué innovaciones y reparaciones serían necesarias para dejar la casa en orden.

-Le advierto que se trata de algo muy caro, señorita Moon.

-Hablaré con mi contable. No habrá escasez de fondos -afirmó y luego agregó-: Por cierto, me interesa mucho que el trabajo empiece cuanto antes.

Se quedó adormilada durante un rato, y al despertar se sintió incómoda. Rini entró en su habitación, precisamente cuando acababa de vestirse.

Mina te pondrá la comida en una bandeja. Se supone que debes guardar cama.

-¿Qué has hecho en toda la mañana?

-Trabajo en equipo. Papá me dijo que debía irme.

-Estás en tu casa -aclaró Serena, en tono alegre. A Rini se le iluminó el rostro de alegría y le pregunto si quería ver a su gatito. Mina se asomó desde la cocina, molesta porque Serena se había levantado de la cama.

-Mina, de haberme quedado más tiempo en la cama me habrían salido raíces.

-Deberías descansar más -replicó la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento entró Darién, y Serena sintió un deseo irresistible de lanzarse a sus brazos. Turbada por la fuerza de su propia ansiedad, le brindó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No me volveré a acostar.

-Magnífico -una sonrisa sensual se dibujó en su boca-. Tengo toda la tarde libre.

Rini parloteó durante toda la comida y Serena, bajo la implacable mirada de Darién, comió con mucho apetito, hasta dejar el plato limpió. Mina insistió en llevarles el café al salón. Serena se sentó en un cómodo sillón y miró a su alrededor. Se puso a imaginar la restauración de la granja.

Ruborizada, se dijo que se estaba adelantando a los acontecimientos.

-¿Vendiste todos los muebles sobrantes cuando viniste para aquí?

-Sí. Neheremia quería venderlos, pero la persuadí de que la subasta era lo más conveniente. El producto de esa venta le permitió tener unos ingresos decorosos. Los retratos de la familia están en el desván. Berjeraite me pidió que los conservara, pero aquí no hay lugar para ellos.

Serena disimuló una sonrisa, pues con agrado seguía pensando en la restauración de la granja. Rini se les unió con su gatito.

-No hay problema alguno en traerlo cuando Neheremia no está aquí, pero no se lo diréis, ¿verdad?- inquirió la niña.

Desde su asiento, Serena sacudió la cabeza para desaprobar que una mujer fuera capaz de inducir tanto miedo a una pequeña.

-Será nuestro secreto -prometió.

Rini se apresuró a sacar ventaja de la situación que se le ofrecía. Bajó sus juguetes preferidos para enseñárselos. A las nueve, Serena se sentía otra vez agotada. Darién le dijo que debería irse a su cuarto.

-Sí, quiero acostarme temprano -bostezó Serena.

-Sería mucho egoísmo de mi parte decirte qué es lo que deseo hacer.

Darién se acercó a ella y Serena tembló, seducida por su insinuación.

-¿Lo sería? -musitó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él, débil por el deseo que despertaba en ella con tanta facilidad.

Como su cuerpo reaccionó involuntariamente a su cercanía, Darién musitó una imprecación a la vez que se retiraba sonriendo.

-Lo sería... si te tocara ahora mismo, pasaría toda la noche contigo y no dormirías nada. Bueno, la verdad es que dentro de dos días estaremos casados y entonces estoy seguro de que lo haré como un verdadero artista.

Su alejamiento la dejó desconcertada. Ella era demasiado sensible a cualquier tipo de rechazo. Darién leyó en sus ojos la sorpresa y el dolor, como si los hubiera expresado en voz alta, y entonces la apretó contra sí, besándola con ansia. Ella se quedó tan debilitada después de ese apasionado asalto que se abandonó ligeramente, sobre todo cuando Darién le acarició una de sus ardientes mejillas.

-Hasta mañana, amor mío.

Al día siguiente llegó Amy.

-Todo saldrá bien. Los preparativos están casi ultimados.

El antiguo vestido que había pertenecido a la bisabuela de Darién resultó ser demasiado largo, lo cual no desalentó a Mina y a Amy. La hermana de Darién se quedó a comer y cuando se iba le aseguró a Serena que regresaría más tarde a buscar a Rini.

-Papá lo ha resuelto todo -repuso Rini, pesarosa-. Deberé tener paciencia una semana más.

-Todo se arreglará -susurró Serena, abrazándola. No quería entrometerse en los planes de Darién, pero estaba preocupada por la reacción de Rini, que tenía la sensación de que nadie le hacía caso.

La ropa de Serena llegó y las cajas ocuparon todo el vestíbulo.

-¿Es que nunca tiras nada? -le preguntó él.

-Es sólo cuestión de escoger lo más útil.

Cuando tomó una prenda que no era del agrado de Darién, Serena se defendió diciendo que la había usado en una premier de Kenji.

-Eso significa que fue él quien te compró toda esa ropa -le espetó Darién.

-Sí -respondió Serena, desviando la mirada.

-Seguramente también las joyas.

-Sí; las tengo en Londres.

-Y allí se van a quedar.

Asombrada, Serena levantó la cabeza.

-De ningún modo voy a renunciar a mis joyas.

-Te lo diré de otro modo. O esas joyas o yo. Decide.

Antes de que pudiera articular una furiosa respuesta, sonó el teléfono y él fue a contestar. Ella lo siguió con la mirada. Pensó que con unas cuantas palabras podría hacer desaparecer la vieja antipatía que Darién sentía por Kenji, pero debido a su carácter testarudo, era incapaz de pronunciarlas.

Se dijo que Darién no estaba completamente seguro de ella, lo cual significaba una ventaja, que a su juicio necesitaría para retenerlo. Si abiertamente le cedía su amor, su lealtad, y se le entregaba totalmente, ¿valoraría él esa entrega? ¿Acaso lo había hecho en el pasado? Pensó que el intenso deseo de Darién por ella no duraría toda la vida. Siendo un adolescente, le había bastado con chasquear los dedos para atraer a la joven que le daba la gana. Habían sido tantas, que Serena se alegraba del hecho de que ninguna de ellas hubiera podido retenerlo. Pero en ese momento no se alegraba. Tampoco ella había podido retener su interés. Se estremeció, sintió frío. Cuando un hombre ya había rechazado una vez a una mujer, seguramente le resultaba más fácil hacerlo una segunda vez.

¿Habría ocurrido eso con Berjeraite? Serena se había consolado a sí misma haciéndose a la idea de que Darién se había casado con Berjeraite por su dinero. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a creer eso? Darién había vendido la finca para mantener a su familia. Su propia naturaleza sensual probablemente lo empujó a los brazos de Berjeraite, del mismo modo que lo empujó en otra ocasión a una estrecha cama en una buhardilla. ¿Habría querido realmente a alguna mujer?

Darién volvió a su lado.

-Era Diamante -se refería a un compañero veterinario que ella aún no conocía-. Según parece, tendré que sustituirlo esta noche.

-¿Esta noche? -preguntó desalentada-. Íbamos a salir a cenar...

-Su padre ha sufrido un ataque cardíaco y es probable que muera. Dejaremos la cena para otra ocasión -se detuvo y luego continuó con renuncia-: Creo que no tendré el tiempo libre que había planeado para la próxima semana.

-Me estás tomando el pelo -repuso ella, incrédula.

-Actualmente tenemos mucho trabajo. Drew no puede cumplir con lo suyo y yo debo ayudarlo. Mañana me encargaré de ordeñar el ganado para que Zafiro pueda descansar.

Por primera vez, la dura realidad irrumpía en la conciencia de Serena. Darién se inclinó para abrazarla. Con el fin de ganar tiempo, la joven apoyó la palma de la mano en su pecho.

-He estado pensando...

Darién le retiró la mano y se habría apoderado de su boca si ella no se hubiera vuelto en ese preciso instante.

-Evidentemente no has pensado en lo mismo que yo.

-Sería ridículo que me compraras Lower Ridge. Dedica ese dinero a contratar a un empleado para Zafiro. Recuerda que no eres agricultor, sino veterinario.

-Dime -preguntó con tono cortante-. ¿Estás planeando vender tus joyas y darme ese dinero? Creo que no te serviría de mucho aquí.

-Ahora que lo dices... no, pero...

-Pero nada -la interrumpió-. Dejemos bien sentada esta situación. Yo te mantendré a ti, y no al revés.

-¿Se trata de otro de tus anticuados y rancios principios?

-Así es -le lanzó una fiera mirada-. Puedes meter el dinero en un banco. No lo tocaré.

-¿Qué sucedería si tuviera ya mucho dinero? preguntó irritada.

-Es una pregunta ilógica -la interrumpió con impaciencia-. No lo tienes, y si lo tuvieras no te habría pedido que te casaras conmigo.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Serena, absolutamente incrédula.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-No, no lo haría -replicó Darién con dureza-. Pero cuando compre Lower Ridge; el dinero irá a parar a manos de Tsukino. El la compró para ti.

-¡Dios Santo! -exclamó Serena-. ¡No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tratando con un verdadero troglodita! Por lo que veo, quieres una novia a la antigua usanza, ¿no es así?

Darién hizo un ademán de abrazarla, pero ella se retiró violentamente.

-¿No vas a tranquiBerjeraitearte?

Ante su escrutadora e incrédula mirada, el sacó las llaves de su coche.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que tienes de malo? Que te has convertido en una mujer mimada. Te guste o no, tengo compromisos que están más allá de ti, de modo que no podré estar aquí cada vez que lo desees.

Serena guardó silencio. Aunque Darién no había deseado una esposa rica, eso era precisamente lo que estaba recibiendo. «Muy bien», pensó; tarde o temprano debería decirle que Kenji era su padre y también hablarle de la finca. Debía encontrar un método sutil de hacerlo, ya que aturdirlo con una serie continua de sorpresas era una idea muy infantil. Quizá se enfadaría, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Rini se estaba esforzando en levantar una pesada caja.

-Tenía que haberle pedido a papá que me ayudara, pero entró dando un portazo. Debe de estar cansado -comentó en voz alta.

Mina observó el ruborizado rostro de Serena y repuso secamente:

-Hoy por la mañana no lo estaba.

Serena terminó de deshacer el equipaje, con Rini observándola. Cuando bajó al vestíbulo, Mina la miró con aire cansado.

-¿Estás lista para probarte este vestido? Voy a mandarlo a planchar.

La anciana se tomó el tiempo necesario en cuanto a la prueba final, sin hacer caso de las protestas de Serena. Cuando terminó, sacudió la cabeza con aire reprobador.

-De verdad no sé por qué vosotros dos os habéis metido en esto. No te está haciendo feBerjeraite, ¿no es cierto? -afirmó en un tono que más bien parecía de castigo.

Amy llegó a la hora del té para encargarse de Rini, y Mina aprovechó para irse a su casa. Serena hojeó una revista y en vano trató de ver la televisión; luego se dedicó a recorrer la casa. Le llamó la atención una serie de fotos de la familia en la sala principal de Neheremia. Las observó con sumo cuidado, pero no encontró ninguna de Rini ni de su madre.

En la habitación de Darién tomó una camisa de él. Aspiró su aroma varonil, con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que no estaba dispuesta a decir o hacer algo que pudiera evitar que se casaran al día siguiente.

En la habitación de Rini halló lo que tanto temía encontrar. Una fotografía enmarcada sobre el tocador.

Debía de ser Berjeraite: una bella jovencita de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

-¡Serena! -la llamó Darién.

Rápidamente la joven dejó la foto en su sitio y se dirigió a la planta baja. Él ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-No vi ninguna luz en la parte delantera de la casa.

La manera en que lo dijo le pareció a Serena un tanto ofensiva. En seguida percibió el problema cuando se encontró con su mirada cargada de reproches. Darién aspiró profundamente y frunció el ceño.

-¿Me esperabas arriba?

-No son ni las diez. Mina te ha dejado algo de cenar.

-Ya he cenado. ¿Quieres una copa? Aplacará tus nervios.

-Mis nervios están perfectamente -respondió ella con tono irascible. Deseó no haber pronunciado esas palabras. Sin embargo, en ese momento todavía tenía un la cabeza el rostro de Berjeraite.

El rubor coloreó sus mejillas. Sintiendo que él no dejaba de mirarla, recorrió el recibidor encendiendo las lámparas, aun cuando una sola habría bastado.

-Debería ser más comprensiva acerca del tiempo que le dedicas a tu trabajo -observó ella con aire conciliador.

Darién descorchó una botella de brandy y sirvió dos ropas.

-Mira, no quiero en nuestras vidas nada de lo que Tsukino te haya regalado. No veo nada irrazonable en todo esto -afirmó con calma.

Serena se inclinó hacia adelante y contuvo una respuesta impulsiva.

-Por lo demás, tienes toda la razón. El matrimonio es compartir y no hay ninguna otra cosa que no quiera compartir contigo.

-¿Así era la relación que mantenías con Berjeraite? -preguntó Serena de repente.

-No, no era así -le sostuvo la mirada.

Se hizo un silencio. Serena aspiró profundamente y abordó el tema desde otro ángulo.

-Contéstame a una pregunta. ¿Habrías vuelto con ella si no hubiera muerto?

-No sé. Debía pensar en Rini, y por otra parte, Berjeraite la habría utiBerjeraiteado como un arma. Así pues, consideré que todo el problema fue culpa mía.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que además le fuiste infiel?

-No -contestó, pasándose una mano por el cabello-. De verdad, no quiero que hablemos de Berjeraite en este momento. Hay razones...

Ella no lo escuchó. Estaba descubriendo que podía amarlo con una especie de desesperación desafiante, pero que ese amor no bastaba para derretir el pequeño nudo de amargura que albergaba en su interior.

La generosidad de Darién con Berjeraite había sido inmensa. Serena no podía olvidar la angustia que había pasado sola, y todo por una mujer que él no había amado. Una mujer que al poco tiempo de su boda le fue infiel. En ese momento Serena tenía plena conciencia del inmenso abismo que los había separado cuando ella era una adolescente.

-Dime, ¿Rini tiene parientes por parte de su madre?

-Ninguno. Los padres de Berjeraite murieron antes de que yo la conociera. Espero que aceptes una familia ya hecha. Me doy cuenta de que te estoy pidiendo muchísimo.

-Es una niña muy cariñosa -Serena bajó la mirada-. Será fácil amarla. ¿Por qué tu madre no se lleva bien con ella?

-Ella ve a Berjeraite en Rini. La huida de Berjeraite fue la comidilla del pueblo, algo que Neheremia nunca ha podido olvidar.

-No a todas las mujeres les gustan los niños -observó Serena.

Darién sonrió, desarmándola.

-Me gustaría que tú y yo tuviéramos un hijo -al ver que ella palidecía, entrecerró los ojos-. O tal vez nunca, ya que parece que la idea te llena de horror.

Mortificación y dolor estuvieron a punto de ahogarla en medio de aquel silencio. Pensó que él, en otro tiempo, ni siquiera había admitido la idea de dar a su hijo la posibilidad de nacer. Ella no quería recordar ese hecho, pero era una terrible realidad. Y en ese momento lo odió tanto como lo amaba.

-Mucho me temo que no quiero tener hijos -murmuró con la cabeza inclinada-. Y si las cosas no nos salen bien, será mucho mejor que no los tengamos.

-Como pensamiento, en la víspera de nuestra boda, me parece terriblemente pesimista -replicó él con aspereza.

-Me voy a la cama -pasó tan deprisa frente a él, que Darién no pudo percibir las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

La amenaza de ver que su castillo se desmoronaba la hizo reflexionar. No pudo conciliar el sueño. Había descubierto que todavía podía llorar por aquel pequeño ser que había perdido. Finalmente, se levantó de la cama. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y la casa estaba muy fría. Frotándose los brazos se asomó al cuarto de Darién. La cama estaba hecha, sin usar. Había dormido en el sofá del vestíbulo. La chica no pudo evitar sentir remordimientos de conciencia.

Como medida de autodefensa ella se había retirado para curarse las heridas en privado, y él había hecho lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos había buscado al otro. Darién no sabía por qué Serena había reaccionado de esa forma, y quizá había llegado el momento de que lo supiera. Quería liberarse de esa vieja angustia y mientras no hablara con él continuaría teniéndola, alimentando siempre su inseguridad.

Fue al piso superior a por una manta. Se envolvió en ella y, frente al sofá donde se encontraba dormido Darién, titubeó por un momento. Luego, con delicadeza se acomodó junto a él. En pocos minutos se quedó dormida.

Sintió un leve beso en el cuello. Cambió de posición, sucumbiendo a una invitación a la comodidad.

-Vuelve a dormirte -el tranquiBerjeraiteador susurro de Darién tuvo en ella un efecto hipnótico.

Cuando Mina la despertó, se quedó sorprendida al darse cuenta de que se hallaba nuevamente en su cama. La mujer le puso sobre las piernas la bandeja del desayuno, diciéndole que Darién había insistido en que la dejaran dormir, pero que Amy estaba en la planta baja esperándola. Iban a dar las nueve.

-¿Dónde está Darién?

-Afuera, ayudando a Zafiro. No va a subir. No le verás hasta llegar a la iglesia.

-¿Cómo voy a ir hasta allí?

-Amy nos llevará. Luego yo me iré a mi casa. Seguramente querrás estar a solas.

Amy le regaló un liguero de encaje y unas medias a juego.

-Jane me las regaló por Navidad, pero resulta que son dos tallas más pequeñas, y aunque fueran de mi medida, definitivamente estas cosas no son para mí.

Una hora después, Serena se miró en el espejo. El vestido de la bisabuela de Chiba era una prenda verdaderamente romántica. La seda de Mantua reverberaba con sus delicados encajes.

Serena estaba embelesada. Mina le cubrió los hombros con un chal.

-Es para que no cojas una pulmonía.

Rini puso en sus manos un puñado de flores de azafrán.

-Son de la maceta de la ventana -explicó-. Algunas están rotas. -Tienen un color bellísimo. Hacen juego con mi vestido.

El vicario la recibió en el atrio de la iglesia. Al comienzo de la pequeña nave, sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas cuando el organista interpretó un trozo de Lohengrin. «¡Dios mío! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?», se preguntó, pero de inmediato su mirada se centró en la elegante figura de Darién. Sólo el mesurado paso del vicario impidió que ella llegara al altar antes que él.

Aparte de un rápido vistazo a Neheremia y Kenji, sentados en uno de los últimos bancos, Serena se sintió poseída durante la ceremonia por una singular tranquilidad. En cuanto fueron pronunciadas las últimas palabras, Darién se volvió y la abrazó. La estrechó con fuerza y la besó hasta que la sangre le hirvió en las venas.

-Si alguna vez se hace una segunda versión de Lo que el viento se llevó... -murmuró la hermana de Darién-, presentaos como candidatos.

Un hombre robusto, de cabello castaño, estrechó la mano de Serena y se presentó como Zafiro. Hasta ese momento había sido un verdadero desconocido para ella.

Los invitaron a ir a la casa de Amy para brindar. En cuanto Serena tuvo una copa entre las manos, La hermana de Darién la llevó a conocer la casa. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de los niños, ya preparado para el niño que se esperaba, Serena observó disimuladamente a su cuñada, que aprovechó ese momento para hablar.

-Espero no ofenderte, pero quiero hablarte en privado acerca de mi madre -se detuvo para aspirar profundamente y luego prosiguió-: Le preocupa la posibilidad de que esta boda la aparte por completo de Darién. No se llevan muy bien, hay que reconocerlo.

-Ya me había dado cuenta -repuso Serena con frialdad.

Amy continuó:

-Durante años las cosas han estado del lado de Darién. Ella se ha entrometido una y otra vez en su vida privada y él no es de los que aguantan. Pero no se le puede acusar de haber sentido aversión por Berjeraite. Además, después de todo el tiempo transcurrido es necesario que Darién supere el pasado.

-No estoy en situación de hacer comentarios -murmuró Serena-. Supongo que a tu madre la ha trastornado mucho nuestra boda.

-Más bien parece haberla aterrorizado -aceptó Amy-. Darién dice que no tuvieron problemas cuando la visitó en York, pero no le creo. Es muy susceptible cuando se trata de ti. Si mi madre dice algo en contra o sin tacto, él en seguida pierde el control. Me pareció que estaba muy trastornada cuando habló conmigo por teléfono, la otra noche. Dijo que en unos cuantos días quiere encontrarte aquí, en mi casa...

-¿Aquí? -exclamó Serena, desconcertada-. ¿Por qué?

-Creo que quiere hacer las paces contigo, pero prefiere que Darién no esté presente.

-Pero tu madre no necesita hacer las paces conmigo -replicó Serena, disgustada.

-Entonces, lo más probable es que quiera hablar contigo. Te pido que seas generosa. Si procuras suavizar la situación entre Darién y ella, te lo agradecería infinitamente. Puedes razonar con él, tienes más influencia sobre Darién que nadie.

Antes de que Serena pudiera asimilar esa afirmación, la puerta se abrió y apareció Darién, con una sonrisa fría, irónica.

-No me digas que te interesa tanto la habitación de los niños.

Amy no se molestó por la interrupción y respondió con tono de broma:

-¿Te sientes marginado?

En el coche, Darién se aflojó la corbata y dirigió a Serena una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Puedes decirme de qué demonios habéis estado hablando?

El rubor cubrió sus mejillas. ¿Por qué había mentido a Darién de ese modo? Tarde o temprano hablarían y debería confesárselo todo, pero no en ese momento. No se sentía con ánimos de enfrentarse a un pasado que quería olvidar, en un día tan feliz.

-De nada importante.

-Me gusta que Amy y tú os llevéis bien.

-Me llevo bien con casi todo el mundo. Creo que si se me da una oportunidad, podría llevarme bien incluso con tu madre.

-Así que se trata de eso... Amy no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que está hablando. Pero tendrás tu oportunidad, aunque me sorprendería mucho que salieras de la batalla sintiéndote tan generosa como hasta ahora.

Esa respuesta la hizo sentirse como una estúpida. Neheremia había dicho cosas horribles de ella. Sin la menor duda, la madre de Darién querría verla en la casa de Amy únicamente para poder atacarla. A pesar de ello, Serena se oponía a que tal cosa la privara de su felicidad.

De vuelta en Torbeck, Darién la abrazó; mirándola de forma posesiva.

-¿Cómo se siente la señora Chiba?

-Sigues estando a prueba -repuso ella con firmeza.

-Va a ser perfecto -le prometió, besándole la frente con ternura.

Serena se aferró con las dos manos a la solapas del traje de Darién.

-La paciencia es una gran virtud -apuntó él.

-No creo tenerla.

Su expresión de disgusto lo divirtió. Una pasión irresistible se había apoderado de ella. Él deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta llegar a la cintura, para empezar a desabrocharle el vestido. Cuando terminó, el aire frío tocó su ardiente piel. Entonces Darién se echó hacia atrás sin hacer caso de su exclamación de protesta y siguió desnudándola.

Mientras la desnudaba, se detuvo un momento para contemplar su ropa interior de encaje. Sus brillantes ojos la devoraron.

-Un regalo de tu hermana -musitó ella con tono incierto.

-Muchas gracias a Amy, aunque en realidad no necesitaba este tipo de estímulo -le tendió una mano. - Acércate.

Ella no recordó después haber dado ese paso. Sus tímidos esfuerzos por quitarle la camisa, terminaron cuando su boca exigió satisfacción. La levantó en brazos, la tumbó sobre la cama y luego se apartó para quitarse la ropa que aún llevaba puesta.

Se dedicó a acariciarle con los labios los pezones erectos, mientras deslizaba una mano por su vientre, camino de un destino más íntimo. Luego la tomó entre sus brazos con un áspero gemido de satisfacción, y de inmediato se introdujo en ella. Serena se arqueó dando una feliz bienvenida a su posesión, abandonándose a la apasionada unión de sus cuerpos. La llenó con su tibieza y la joven se sintió más completa y feliz de lo que nunca antes se había sentido en la vida.

Saciada, le alisó el cabello húmedo y besó las puntas de los dedos que suavemente le acariciaban las mejillas. Pero allí, junto a él, los secretos que le había ocultado tan celosamente asomaron por los bordes de su alegría. Aceptar que durante todo ese tiempo no había habido ningún otro hombre... sería decirle demasiado. Tanta sinceridad implicaría confesarle su amor y ella no estaba preparada para aceptar su debilidad. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo podría mantener ese secreto? Sin duda ese no era el momento oportuno. Tal vez dentro de unos días...

Más tarde, encontraron un guiso que Mina había dejado en el frigorífico.

-Para alguien que está escribiendo un libro, eres notablemente reservada respecto al tema. ¿Es que nunca vas a contarme de qué se trata?

-Es acerca de un asesinato -explicó ella con renuencia.

-¿Un asesinato? -echándose hacia atrás en su silla, con gesto indolente, la contempló muy divertido-. Si me pidieras que adivinara de qué se trata, te diría que es un tema histórico con una trama amorosa.

-No vas desencaminado.

-Para pasar después del primer capítulo, seguramente has tenido que haber dado rienda suelta a tu imaginación -apuntó Darién con una sonrisa perezosa. -¿Cuándo podré leerlo?

Para disimular su confusión, Serena se levantó para limpiar la mesa.

-He escrito muy poco.

La mirada de Darién desbordaba buen humor.

-Mis poderes de concentración han estado algo mermados últimamente.

-¿De verdad? -la tomó repentinamente de los brazos, la sentó sobre sus piernas y musitó contra su cabello-: Nunca te daré motivos para arrepentirte.

Esa noche volvieron a hacer el amor, y él la arrastró a un mundo de olvido apasionado. Por la mañana, observó aturdida que se encontraba sola. En la planta baja encontró a Mina limpiando el suelo con la aspiradora.

-Ha salido a atender un asunto de la finca -explicó la mujer-. No tenía ganas de ir, pero Drew lo necesita. Además Amy telefoneó -terminó con tono molesto.

-¿Amy?

-Sí, para preguntar si podrías ir a visitar a Rini esta mañana. Yo no veo la razón de tanta urgencia, la verdad.

-Debe de estar preocupada por algo -murmuró Serena, pensativa.

Después de desayunar, decidió ir andando hasta la casa de Amy. Hacia una mañana hermosa y fresca, con la promesa de la primavera en el aire.

Un coche rojo, desconocido, estaba aparcado frente a la puerta de la casa y Serena dudó entre llamar o no, pensando que debía haber telefoneado antes.

Amy abrió la puerta. Parecía inquieta.

-De verdad, lo siento mucho. Te he llamado porque ella insistía mucho. Además, no esperaba que regresara tan pronto. No sabía qué hacer, pero entonces vi que Darién se iba y...

-No entiendo...

-Mi madre está aquí. Está en el recibidor.

Serena pareció quedarse congelada por un momento.

-¿Tu madre? Pero...

-Mira voy a llevarme a Rini a jugar y luego estaré una hora en casa de una amiga. Eso os dará tiempo de sobra para hablar con tranquilidad.

Amy la miró con inquietud y fue hacia su coche. Serena aspiró profundamente y entró en la casa, forzando una sonrisa. Una mujer alta, delgada, con el cabello teñido de rubio, se dio la vuelta para mirarla a placer. Los rasgos finos y bien definidos de Neheremia se habían desdibujado con el tiempo. Había desaparecido la mujer esbelta y atractiva que un día fue; aparentaba tener más de sesenta años.

-¿Quieres sentarte? -le sugirió Neheremia con frialdad-. Tuve que convencer a Amy de que se fuera. No podía permitir que oyera lo que debo decirte.

Finalmente Serena se sentó.

-Oiga, ¿no sería mejor no decirlo, sea lo que fuere?

-¿Crees que yo quería este encuentro? ¿Crees que he tenido otra elección? -Neheremia la miró con una mezcla curiosa de desagrado y desesperación-. Sabía que estabas en Lower Ridge antes de irme. Eso explica que fuera a ver a mi hermana. No quería estar aquí cuando hablaras con Darién, pero todavía no se lo habías dicho cuando él vino a verme... de manera que tal vez no sea demasiado tarde.

Serena tuvo la desagradable impresión de que estaba tratando con alguien que no estaba en sus cabales. Centró su atención en las inquietas manos de Neheremia.

-Discúlpeme, pero no la entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que no quería que le dijera a Darién?

-Si le dices que estabas embarazada cuando se casó con Berjeraite, también me echará la culpa de eso. Y yo no quiero. ¿Me oyes? No quiero. Ya has causado demasiados problemas.

La sorpresa había dilatado los ojos de Serena. Miró hacia otra parte para ocultar su angustia. Una sensación de amarga humillación la atenazaba.

-¿Cómo lo averiguó? -preguntó cuando pudo recuperar el control.

-Tu abuela me lo dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde... Le ofrecí dinero pero no lo aceptó. No se lo dije a Darién. Por supuesto que no. ¡Dios santo! Nunca creí que volverías.

Serena inclinó la cabeza. No deseaba verla.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu hijo? -le preguntó secamente Neheremia-. ¿Lo entregaste en adopción? Supongo que te deshiciste de él en seguida.

Serena cerró los ojos, deseando ardientemente poder acallar con la misma facilidad esa voz histérica y chillona.

-Lo perdí.

-¡Esa maldita mujer! Todos estos años... Pudo habérmelo dicho en vez de dejarme con la duda.

-Antes dijo que Darién le echaría la culpa a usted -le recordó Serena con tono áspero-. No veo por qué. Ni siquiera veo por qué debemos hablar de esto. Es algo que sucedió hace muchos años.

-¿El niño era o no de él? -le preguntó con cierto placer ofensivo.

Serena le sostuvo la mirada.

-Sí, era de Darién. Por eso no le dije nada.

Neheremia se volvió hacia la ventana. Sus movimientos denunciaban que se hallaba todavía en un estado muy inquieto.

-¿Sabías que tu madre trabajó un tiempo en las oficinas de la finca?

-¿Mi madre?

Serena la miró fijamente.

-No, no lo sabía.

-Darién apenas tenía dos años -prosiguió la mujer, con los labios apretados-. Por mi parte yo conservaba todavía intactas las ilusiones de mi matrimonio. Fue tu madre la que me decantó.

Mamuro resultó humillado, quedó en ridículo a consecuencia de lo que ella me dijo.

Serena frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo -repuso, aun cuando sabía que tenía un miedo terrible de entender.

-¿No entiendes? -preguntó Neheremia con gran disgusto-. Creo que ahora lo llaman acoso sexual. El la doblaba en edad, era lo suficientemente maduro como para saber lo que hacía. Tu madre se quedó muy impresionada por su conducta.

-¿Qué sucedió? -murmuró Serena, intranquila.

-Ella me lo contó. Nunca olvidaré su mirada cuando me dijo que se iba. Sintió tristeza y pesar por mí, pero yo la desprecié por lo que había hecho.

-Pero si ella no alentó a su marido...

-¿Crees que por eso la situación era menos humillante para mí? ¿Crees que nadie se dio cuenta de cuál era su conducta? Tu madre me convirtió en el hazmerreír de la gente. No faltó quien dijera que no había fuego sin humo. Me alegré mucho de que se fuera.

En otras palabras, pensó Serena, su madre había padecido las consecuencias de algo que no había hecho. Desesperada, trató de cambiar de tema.

-Creo que debemos concentrarnos en el presente, señora Chiba -repuso con suavidad, porque tenía la impresión de que Neheremia le daba la espalda para disimular que estaba llorando.

-Pero las cosas son así de simples. Tal vez no me creas, pero no me caías mal cuando eras niña. No me preocupó demasiado. Me pareció normal que te enamoraras de mi hijo. No me importó gran cosa porque no creía que él pudiera correr peligro. Después de todo, yo había hecho todo lo posible por inculcarle la idea de que tú nunca encajarías en nuestras vidas, y creí haberlo logrado hasta que lo vi besarte en nuestra fiesta de Año Nuevo. Me quedé consternada, pero te eché la culpa a ti.

-Efectivamente -expresó Serena, preguntándose cuándo empezarían a tener sentido las divagaciones de Neheremia.

-Créeme, incluso sin eso -explicó con amargura-, fue una noche terrible. Todo el mundo quería saber dónde estaba Mamuro y yo no podía decirlo. Antes me había comentado que quería divorciarse, pero no me di cuenta de que hablaba en serio hasta que volvió a casa para la reunión. Lo último que necesitaba esa noche era verte en brazos de mi hijo.

De manera inesperada, Serena sintió una oleada de compasión. Bajó los ojos, pues comprendía que no era el momento de mostrar simpatía. Neheremia se desplomo en una silla, llevándose un pañuelo a la boca.

-Pensé que era un enamoramiento que se le pasaría pronto, pero me equivoqué. Creí que tú lo estabas incitando a comportarse así, pero debes aceptar que nunca imaginé que se hubiera acostado contigo o que estuvieras embarazada. Sabía que él no me escucharía si le pedía que dejara de verte. Por eso me vi obligada a decirle algo para que se alejara de ti. Fue por su propio bien. Lo hice por él...

-¿Qué hizo usted? -preguntó Serena en un murmullo.

-Lo único que quería era expulsar de su cabeza cualquier idea estúpida que pudiera tener acerca de ti. Estaba resuelta de detenerlo. Nadie sabía quién era tu padre y no me importó mentirle. Sabía que la situación no avanzaría más. Le dije a Darién que los dos teníais el mismo padre. Le dije que tú eras su hermana.

En medio de un horror y de una incredulidad enfermiza, Serena miró fijamente a Neheremia, pero la mujer desviaba la mirada.

-Sabía también que si Darién se dirigía a Mamuro, él lo negaría. Pero mi marido negaría cualquier cosa parecida. Sabía que Darién seguiría creyéndome -afirmó . Lo hice por él, y entonces rompió contigo y se casó con Berjeraite porque no podía tenerte a ti.

-¿Y entonces la creyó a usted? -le preguntó Serena, asqueada.

-Sí. Elaboré toda una historia con muchos detalles -reconoció Neheremia sin el menor remordimiento, enjugándose las lágrimas, ya más calmada-. Lo convencí

-¿Y cuándo le dijo la verdad? -le preguntó con repentina violencia.

-Cuando estuve enferma. No quería decírselo, pero el caso es que lo hice -lanzó a Serena una mirada de odio mal disimulada-. Me acusó de haberle destrozado la vida. Si no hubiera sido por ti, mi hijo y yo ahora estaríamos muy unidos.

-¿Por qué Darién nunca me habló de esto?

Neheremia se puso rígida.

-Yo le rogué que no te lo dijera. Lo convencí de que lo justo era que yo te lo explicara todo. Me lo prometió.

-Porque temía que yo le contara lo de mi hijo -Serena se sentía muy dolida.

-¿Por qué deberías decírselo? -estalló-. Ahora es tuyo. ¿No te basta con eso? Yo soy la única que está sufriendo.

Serena se levantó, demasiado confundida para sentir rabia, para querer escapar de la venenosa presencia de Neheremia.

-Supongo que no se encontraba bien en aquel tiempo -concedió Serena-. Pero no me culpe por crear problemas entre Darién y usted. Eso no se me puede achacar a mí..

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Serena dejó la carretera para andar por campo abierto. Todas esas vidas afectadas, todo ese sufrimiento... Darién la había amado y su madre había convertido ese amor en un sentimiento prohibido que debía eliminarse. Estando a punto de perder a su marido, Neheremia había luchado por no perder también a su hijo.

Empezó a llorar. ¿Cuánto la habría amado Darién? De no haber intervenido Neheremia, ¿qué habría ocurrido entre ellos? ¿Habría aceptado Darién a su hijo? ¿Le habría propuesto matrimonio? Hizo a pie todo el trayecto hasta Lower Ridge. No quería ver a nadie mientras no se hubiera recuperado. Pensó que Neheremia había alterado todo el curso de su vida. Ocho años atrás Darién se habría casado con ella, aun contra la voluntad de su madre, sencillamente porque la había dejado embarazada.

El padre de Serena se había avergonzado de ella. Y Darién, ¿se habría avergonzado también?

Se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo allí. Ella misma era su peor enemigo. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir atormentándose pensando en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue? Se dirigió hacia la casa. Tenía tanto que decirle, tanto que preguntarle... El todoterreno estaba en el patio. Contenta por saber que había vuelto, entró por la puerta trasera. Se quitó las botas, llenas de barro, y detectó un agradable olor a cordero asado. Se encontró con Darién en el vestíbulo.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado?

-En casa de Amy -contestó aturdida.

Con expresión airada, él la tomó de un brazo y la hizo entrar en el salón, cerrando de golpe la puerta. Sin duda Darién no se daba cuenta de su fuerza, ya que al soltarla, Serena se frotó el brazo, dolorida y asombrada.

-¿Qué sucede?

Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en ella, a Serena se le aceleró el corazón.

-El jefe de Haruka Tenoh estuvo ayer en la granja con un equipo de agrimensores. Al parecer, Barker mencionó tu nombre en la conversación y luego le exigió a Tenoh que guardara el secreto.

En el angustioso silencio que siguió una oleada de rubor tiñó las mejillas de Serena, que desvió la mirada.

-¡Dios mío! -susurró Darién entre dientes-. Es verdad. Tú estás detrás de Colwell Holdings. Tú eres la dueña de la finca.

-No me ha gustado que lo hayas averiguado de ese modo. Quería... darte una sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Querías sorprenderme con la noticia de que puedes comprarme y venderme diez veces? -su dura incredulidad la desgarró.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Tenoh. Teme por la seguridad de su trabajo. Se acercó a mí, ya que le llegó la noticia de nuestro matrimonio. Él pensaba que yo me haría cargo de la finca. Me dan ganas de estrangularte -declaró molesto-. Todo lo que has hecho desde que volviste se ha basado en mentiras. Dime, ¿es que necesitas recurrir a eso para ponerme en ridículo?

-Claro que no. Simplemente no sabía cómo decírtelo -logró decir, aterrada por las sospechas que él abrigaba para explicar su silencio-. Es tu casa, Darién, y quiero que sea la nuestra. Simplemente quería que volviera a tus manos.

-Querías que volviera a mis manos... ¿Y de verdad esperabas que la aceptaría? -preguntó furioso-. ¿Es que no se te ocurrió pensar que podría abrigar ciertas reservas en cuanto a vivir del producto de operaciones inmorales?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Moon-Tsukino -pronunció lentamente en tono irónico- Sin la menor duda pagó generosamente por el placer que consiguió. No puedo creer que me hayas concedido el mismo privilegio sin ponerle precio. Tienes los principios de una mujerzuela, Serena. Y de una vez por todas te digo que no voy a convivir con ellos.

-Tienes que escucharme, Darién. Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Kenji no es mi...

Pero él la obligó a aguardar silencio.

-¿Es que realmente piensas que me importa? La semana anterior te dije cómo me sentí coger tus mal habidas ganancias e irte a la granja, pero te advierto que lo harás sola.

-Bien podría hacerlo -replicó, amenazadora. De un tirón, él abrió la puerta.

-Ve. Y cuando estés allí recuerda algunas de las maneras más elementales que te enseñé.Discúlpate con tu administrador. Los empleados merecen algo de consideración y respeto.

-Eres un cerdo. Te mandaría al diablo ahora mismo.

Rápidamente subió al piso superior. Después de entrar en su dormitorio, dio un portazo que resonó en toda la casa. Un minuto después la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-Maldigo la hora en que me casé contigo -expresó con dolor.

-Y a mí me gustaría saber por qué lo hiciste. ¿Se trataba acaso de satisfacer tu vanidad? No te casaste conmigo por ninguna de las razones usuales, puesto que no necesitas seguridad económica ni quieres tener hijos? ¿Acaso podrías resistir la tentación de acostarte con alguien más joven y atractivo que yo? -preguntó con fiereza.

A Serena le ardían los ojos por las lágrimas. Darién se irguió ante ella.

-Sostengo lo que dije hace unos días -afirmó él. Una mezcla de ira y de dolor la ahogaban.

-¡Anoche no pecaste precisamente de delicado!

Darién metió una mano en uno de sus bolsillos. Un puñado de billetes cayó sobre la cama. -Lamento no conocer la tarifa vigente -pronunció con indecisión-. Pero no quiero que pienses que admiré tu hermoso cuerpo menos que Tsukino, aun cuando él no era tan escrupuloso. Entonces, ¿por qué habría de serlo yo?

Desesperada de dolor, Serena se encontró con unos ojos centelleantes que no tenían ni pizca de compasión. Al tratar de escapar de la cama, él la sujetó y la mantuvo boca arriba.

-Según parece, ésta es la única forma de comunicación que entiendes -afirmó-. Enté a comunicarnos.

-No te atreverás -replicó jadeante.

-Creía que la relación entre sexo y dinero era tu principal vicio. Pero cometiste un error fenomenal. No estoy en venta. Esta será la última jugada de nuestro juego, Serena. Y es mía. Es una lástima que no seas el brillante premio que creía que eras.

Serena se dijo que él la estaba rechazando. El hecho de que la deseara no era más que una manera cruel y sutil de agravar su castigo.

Con todo, su cuerpo se encendía cuando él la tocaba. No diferenciaba entre ira y pasión. Derribó sus defensas y no tuvo la fortaleza para resistir. La cegó el brillo de una estrella fugaz, y luego, nada. Y ella se encontraba perdida en el aterrador vacío que estaba a punto de devorarla.

Hasta que Darién se marchó, fingió estar dormida. Como pudo se levantó. Lo único que la impulsaba era una poderosísima necesidad de irse antes de que él regresara. Sin ningún orden guardó su ropa en una maleta.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? -susurró Mina, desde el corredor.

-Me voy -la voz de Serena sonaba distante.

-Se ha dejado llevar por su temperamento. No cree ni una sola palabra de lo que te ha dicho -declaró Mina, desesperada-. Me preguntó si yo sabía lo de la finca. Creo que rezaba al cielo para que todo fuera un malentendido. ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste, Serena? Heriste su orgullo y eso es lo peor que podrás hacerle.

La voz de Mina era un zumbido monótono en los oídos de la joven. Mientras cerraba la maleta le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva. Darién la había herido en los momentos en que más lo había amado. La despreciaba.

Mina seguía hablándole cuando ella subió a su coche. Ya entrada la noche, llegó a Londres. La señora Stuart la recibió sin hacer ningún comentario.

El día siguiente pasó sin pena ni gloria. No comió nada. Por la noche se presentó la señora Stuart, diciéndole que quería hablar con ella.

-El señor Tsukino ha hecho todos los preparativos necesarios para que tome un avión para Francia, mañana por la tarde, señorita Moon.

-¿Cómo ha sabido que estoy aquí? -preguntó Serena con el ceño fruncido.

-La secretaria del señor Tsukino telefoneó esta mañana -explicó la señora Stuart, olvidando agregar que Lita había telefoneado todos los días para saber si Serena había llegado o no.

Kenji la recibió en el aeropuerto de Niza. Serena experimentó una fugaz alegría y luego nada.

Sus fieles admiradores y muchos fotógrafos los recibieron. Mientras los guardias de seguridad mantenían en orden a la multitud, Serena sentía unas tremendas ganas de gritar. Se había convencido dolorosamente de que acababa de recibir otra demostración paterna de cómo utilizar la publicidad para su propio beneficio.

Con discreción, su padre no le preguntó nada acerca de su estado de ánimo. Sin preocuparse por sus respuestas monosilábicas, se las arregló para llevar el peso principal de una conversación trivial, en la parte posterior de la limusina que los llevaría a la villa donde vivirían. El palacio en cuestión, que le había prestado un buen amigo, se hallaba oculto detrás de altos muros y puertas electrónicas.

-Querrás refrescarte antes de ir a cenar -le dijo él en el vestíbulo-. Iremos a comer a La Chevre d'Or. Ante la mirada desalentadora de Serena, le besó la mano a la manera francesa.

-Y será una cena que nunca olvidarás -dijo una voz desconocida y muy agradable desde lo alto de la escalera.

Kenji se dio la vuelta. Su carismática sonrisa se evaporó con una rapidez casi cómica.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó con tono cortante.

Una atractiva joven morena, vestida de azul, bajaba la escalera con actitud parsimoniosa, sabiendo que todas las miradas estaban centradas en ella. Serena la reconoció en el acto. Esmeralda Black, la estrella de Kenji.

-Ya he reservado una mesa en la Chevre d'Or -anunció Esmeralda, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Serena-. Quiero advertirte que la compartirás con una tercera persona: yo. No estoy preparada para que me margines públicamente durante el rodaje de una película. Por favor, deja de mirarme así, Kenji. Pareces un chico malhumorado. Deberías entender que es una cuestión de imagen. No es nada personal.

Serena lanzó a su avergonzado padre una mirada de disgusto.

-Cuéntaselo.

-¿Contarle qué? -preguntó Kenji alzando la voz para intimidar.

Pero Serena estaba más allá de toda intimidación.

-Señorita Black, sucede que Kenji es mi padre, y no tengo ninguna intención de estropearle la cena. Cenaré en casa.

Durante algunos segundos, Esmeralda se quedó boquiabierta. Serena no se atrevió a mirar a su padre y subió las escaleras en busca de su equipaje.

-¿Tu hija? ¡Tu hija! -gritó Esmeralda, rabiosa-. Y me hiciste creer...

Serena se dijo que Kenji se llevaría su merecido.

Esperaba que entrara en la habitación de un momento a otro. Como no lo hizo, se preguntó si después de todo llevaría a Esmeralda a cenar. Conocía la pasmosa habilidad de su padre para aplacar a las mujeres más furiosas.

A las once se acostó. Una serie de dudas le provocaron una gran inquietud.

Darién había pasado sobre ella como si fuera una apisonadora. Pero, ¿no había ella misma contribuido a su derrumbe? La sinceridad habría resuelto el conflicto entre ellos. Reconoció que en medio de esa violenta polémica no había hecho el menor esfuerzo por contarle a Darién la verdad acerca de Kenji.

Le había resultado muy fácil decírselo a Esmeralda, pero no al hombre al que amaba. Los celos habían deformado la opinión que Darién tenía de ella. Serena había guardado silencio. Él había querido desquitarse y ella había perdido los estribos, cosa que, según él, hacía con mucha facilidad.

Cuando las fotos que le habían hecho con Kenji aparecieron publicadas en los periódicos, comprendió que su separación se volvería permanente. La invadió una sensación muy parecida al pánico y el anhelo por Darién quedó fijado en su pensamiento. Recordó cuán paciente y bondadoso había sido con ella, a pesar de sus insultos, cuando se presentó por primera vez en Lower Ridge. Cuando recordó cómo se internó en la casa en llamas para salvarla, estalló en sollozos y no oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Vi que tenías encendida la luz -explicó Kenji, al mismo tiempo que ella volvía la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas-. Esto me recuerda algo que sucedió hace años, una época que no quisiera volver a vivir contigo.

Se levantó de un salto, perpleja. Kenji siempre bebía agua mineral, pero ahora tenía en las manos una copa de brandy.

-He pensado en enviar a la prensa un informe acerca de nosotros en cuanto termine la película. -¿De verdad?

-Realmente no sé por qué he dejado que continuara esta farsa durante tanto tiempo. Bueno...miento, la verdad es que me ha divertido bastante.

Serena no estaba acostumbrada a ver a su padre con una actitud tan pesimista.

-¿Has tranquilizado a Esmeralda?

-No lo necesitaba. Se fue de aquí riendo con todas sus ganas -repuso en tono serio-. Yo me he pasado toda la tarde intentando elaborar un comunicado de prensa acerca de mi hija perdida desde hace mucho tiempo. Espero que no busques razones, pues no las hay. Yo abandoné a tu madre de mala manera. Mañana cumplo cincuenta y dos años y tú eres en mi vida la única persona que me ha importado. Un rastro, una huella de mí, ¿no es cierto?

-Cincuenta y dos -repitió.

Él titubeó y comentó, haciendo girar su copa:

-Háblame de él.

Serena tragó saliva con dificultad.

-No quiero aburrirte.

-Haz que me olvide de lo de mi cumpleaños -la invitó.

Ella empezó por el principio. Kenji fue a buscar otra botella y otra copa. Serena le contó tantas cosas acerca de la boda que casi se olvidó de lo demás. Cuando mencionó lo del incendio, Kenji la miró horrorizado y soltó un comentario mordaz sobre su gran bondad al mantenerlo informado. Cuando finalmente calló, lloró de nuevo.

-Al menos no va detrás de tu dinero -comentó Kenji, sonriente.

-¿Es eso lo único que se te ocurre decir? -le preguntó estupefacta.

-Pienso que Romeo y Julieta dieron con la solución perfecta, pero no lo consideres un buen consejo -repuso en tono de broma-. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que soy tu padre? En realidad le retorciste el cuello en mi nombre y en el tuyo. Ahora también tengo que cargar con eso en mi conciencia.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Kenji fue a contestar. Su gesto de impaciencia se desvaneció lentamente y fue sustituido por una expresión cada vez más divertida. Interesada en otra cosa, Serena no escuchó ni una sola palabra de lo que decía su padre.

-Lávate la cara -le indicó él bruscamente cuando colgó el auricular-. La tienes manchada.

Herida, se bajó de la cama y se refugió en el baño. El agua fría apaciguó el ardor de su piel. Se arregló el cabello y entró de nuevo en el cuarto.

-Suponiendo que suba las escaleras a paso normal, dentro de tres minutos tu marido entrará por esta puerta -observó Kenji.

-¿Per...dón? -tartamudeó.

-Ha dominado al guardia de seguridad de la puerta y lo ha obligado a usar el teléfono -explicó; le brillaban los ojos de entusiasmo-. No se necesita ser Sherlock Holmes para deducir que Darién ha venido para rescatarte de tu escondrijo y a pasar por encima de mi cadáver. Por nada del mundo me perdería lo que va a pasar aquí.

-¿Darién está aquí? -consternada, Serena volvió a saltar fuera de la cama.

No hubo una llamada a la puerta que anunciara la precipitada entrada de Darién. En cuanto entró, miró fijamente la inmóvil figura de Serena y la de Kenji al otro extremo de la habitación.

Serena lo observó mientras la invadía una oleada de debilidad.

Lo que Kenji leyó en la mirada de Darién lo dejó más que satisfecho.

-Antes de que se forme una idea equivocada... -empezó a decir.

-Es mi mujer y voy a llevármela a casa -afirmó Darién con dureza-. Pero antes de irme, quiero...

-Soy el padre de Serena -se apresuró a explicar Kenji.

Darién, con la mandíbula tensa, no dijo nada.

-Es evidente que hay cierto parecido. Siempre me sorprende que lo note tan poca gente.

-Es cierto -intervino ella-. Es mi padre.

-Mañana apareceré en público. En otra ocasión nos conoceremos, cuando haya tenido tiempo de asimilar el hecho de pertenecer a nuestra familia. Ciao, yo me voy a la cama.

Salió de la habitación bajo la mirada penetrante de Darién, que después se volvió para mirar a Serena.

-¿De verdad eres su hija? ¿Cómo demonios es posible?

-Mi madre trabajaba como recepcionista en un hotel cuando lo conoció. Todavía no era famoso. Era miembro de una compañía teatral que hacía giras por el norte. La convenció de que volviera a Londres con él. A mi padre le ofrecieron un papel en una serie de televisión en Nueva York y la dejó en Londres, prometiéndole que le enviaría dinero, pero no cumplió su promesa.

Darién tomó la botella y se sirvió una copa.

-Él siempre ha sostenido que sí le escribió, pero yo no le creo. Cuando mi madre decidió volver a casa estaba embarazada. Comenzó con los dolores antes de llegar al hospital. Cuando mis abuelos llegaron, ella ya había muerto. Kenji les escribió meses después, preguntándoles por ella, pero ellos no contestaron. Guardaron la carta. En ella estaba el nombre y la dirección... -titubeó-. Debí decírtelo... Ahora sé que debí contarte todo esto.

-Te pareces a él. ¿Sabes acaso lo que he sufrido durante estos ocho largos años? -exclamó, pasándose una mano por el cabello-. Y durante todo este tiempo... ¡Qué horror! Cuando entré en este cuarto y lo encontré... -sacudió la cabeza-. A pesar de todo, quería llevarte conmigo a casa.

-¿Sí?

-En Londres te estuve buscando durante horas. Creo que al ama de llaves le caí bien. Me invitó a entrar, me dijo dónde estabas y me ofreció el teléfono. Percibí con bastante claridad que esperaba que tu padre saliera con la nariz rota. Temía no contar con el cariño suficiente de parte tuya para...

A Serena la torturó el reconocimiento del sufrimiento de Darién. El se alejó unos cuantos pasos y luego se volvió hacia ella.

-Cuando me enteré de que te habías ido me derrumbé. Considerando mi conducta, tal vez te preguntes por el motivo, pero la verdad es que en ningún momento quise que te fueras. Sólo quería que tomaras la decisión de expulsar de nuestras vidas a Tsukino y a todo lo relacionado con él. Eso significaba mortificarte pero no me importaba.

A Serena le brillaron los ojos.

-Entiendo bien eso, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que te diga lo que realmente ocurrió... Quiero decir, por qué terminé con Kenji. Mis abuelos escribieron a su representante y me enviaron a él. No le quedó más remedio que aceptar responsabilizarse de mí. Bueno, nunca me escapé. Me ordenaron ir y también no volver.

Darién la escuchaba interesado.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

A Serena se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Te mentí, Darién. ¿No lo entiendes? Te mentí cuando te dije que no estaba... embarazada-siguió un tenso silencio; luego prosiguió-: No sabía qué hacer ni a quién recurrir. Fingí que no me estaba ocurriendo a mí, pero luego no pude seguir mintiendo.

Darién la abrazó.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué no podemos hacer retroceder el tiempo? -le acarició el cabello hasta que ella se calmó-. ¿Por qué continuaste protegiéndome? Me mentiste, cierto, pero yo debí haber comprendido que lo hacías. No eras más que una niña y debiste enfrentarte a todo sola...

-Jamás deseé nada con tanta intensidad como ese hijo -confesó conmocionada-. Cuando lo perdí no lo quise aceptar.

-Lo sé, lo sé -musitó emocionado-. Estabas esperando a mi hijo y yo debí haber estado contigo. Eso nunca me lo perdonaré.

-Pero no tuviste la culpa...

-Iba a casarme contigo al terminar los estudios. Todo lo tenía previsto. Jamás imaginé un futuro sin ti.

-No, por favor. Hablé con tu madre y sé por qué me trataste así.

-Todo lo nuestro se vino abajo de la noche a la mañana. Mi madre lo mató. ¿Sabes por qué le creí? Porque estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro. No acudí a mi padre... Esa es la razón de que me casara con Berjeraite. Utilizándola como escudo, pensé que podría seguir viéndote como una amiga...

Ella se estremeció, herida por la amargura que entrañaban sus últimas palabras.

-Como era de esperar, el matrimonio fue un desastre. Tú habías desaparecido y yo estaba muy preocupado. Cuando me enteré de toda la verdad, me sentí desolado, engañado. A Berjeraite nunca le mentí, nunca fingí que la quería. La verdad es que se merecía un mejor destino.

-Éramos muy jóvenes. Probablemente no habría funcionado -expresó ella.

-Pero nuestro amor era tan grande que pudo haberlo salvado todo. No recuerdo ni un solo instante en que no te haya amado. Aun cuando no podía estar cerca de ti y aun cuando los celos me roían, puse mi corazón a tus pies desde el primer día...

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que hizo tu madre? -preguntó frustrada.

-Al principio pensé que me estaba poniendo en ridículo. Tú no querías saber nada de mí. Y entonces, aquel día en la granja recordé cómo me había sentido esa noche y quise decírtelo.

-Pero te interrumpí. Estaba asustada.

-Eso nos iguala -contestó Darién-. Pero cuando entré contigo en la iglesia, jamás pensé que pudiera haber algo que nos separara de nuevo.

-Y yo permití que Kenji se interpusiera entre nosotros. Supuse que mientras pensaras que alguien estaba interesado en mí, más me querrías. Me aterraba la idea de perderte.

-Serena... -le reprochó con dolor-. Nunca me perdiste, ni una sola vez en todos estos años. No tenía ningún derecho a sentir celos, pero el solo pensamiento de imaginarte con otro hombre me enloquecía. Ya no insistiré más. No te estoy preguntando nada.

-Nunca hubo otro hombre, Darién. Siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré.

Con hambre de pasión, él se apoderó de sus labios. Luego le abrió la bata y empezó a acariciarla. A su vez, ella le desabrochó la camisa, buscando ansiosa el contacto de su piel.

Con un gemido de frustración, Darién levantó la cabeza.

-Si no dejas de hacer lo que estás haciendo no me podré controlar.

-Que deje de hacer, ¿qué?

Darién interceptó la mano que se deslizaba más abajo de su cintura.

-Podrías empezar exactamente en el mismo sitio en que te quedaste hace un rato -le dijo con firmeza-. El año pasado, cuando cumplí treinta años, heredé la fortuna de mi abuela. Mi padre había sido un gran problema para ella, de modo que antes de morir lo borró de su testamento y me nombró su heredero. Entonces yo era un niño, y ella dejó una cláusula según la cual no podría disponer de un solo céntimo antes de cumplir los treinta años.

-Tu padre debió ponerse furioso.

Darién sonrió con aire triste.

-Impugnó el testamento, pero fue en vano. Después de su muerte, el banco habría desaparecido de no haber sido por la herencia que me esperaba. Por mi parte, no podía obligar a mi madre y a mis hermanas a vivir de la caridad. No habría sido justo, y por ese motivo vendí mis derechos. Sin embargo, cuando la granja quedó vacía, empecé a acariciar la idea de recuperarla -se interrumpió y continuó-: Cuando me enteré de que eras la dueña, todo explotó en mi interior. El pensamiento de que el dinero de Tsukino había sido el primero en llegar, fue la gota que colmó el vaso -reconoció con sinceridad-. Dime, ¿me tienes reservadas más sorpresas?

-Tengo un Ferrari.

Riendo, la tumbó boca arriba.

-Puedo vivir con eso. Siempre y cuando te tenga a ti, puedo vivir con cualquier cosa.

-¿Un hijo? -Serena se sonrojó-. Hablo de futuras posibilidades.

Ante su tono discreto, Darién volvió a reír.

-Serena... llevamos casados unos cuantos días.

-No soy muy paciente.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco.


	11. Epílogo

Epilogo

Darién salió del cuarto de baño, secándose el cabello.

-¿Todavía no te has levantado? -preguntó burlón. Eran las seis de la tarde. Serena dedicó una sonrisa complaciente a su marido y, cuando pudo retirar la vista de su persona, contempló la espaciosa habitación. Se habían mudado a la granja a pesar de que todavía no habían terminado las obras de restauración. Durante meses, un ejército de trabajadores había compartido su casa con ellos. Mina presidía la cocina de sus sueños y además dirigía a todo un equipo de ayudantes. Haruka Tenoh seguía administrando la propiedad, pero Darién supervisaba Colwell Holdings.

-Kenji no llegará antes de las nueve -le susurró insinuante.

Darién se sentó en la cama a su lado, mirándola divertido.

-¿A quién le ha tocado la pajita más corta? -le preguntó Serena acariciándole la mejilla.

-A mí.

-Podríamos llamarlo como él para que encaje mejor la noticia. Bueno, la verdad es que no se presentó al bautizo de Endimión, y ya tiene seis meses -señaló Serena

-. Creí que se echaría para atrás en el último minuto.

-Jamás vi a nadie huir de un niño con tanta prisa.

-Podemos echarle la culpa. La verdad es que fue en ese crucero por el Caribe donde sucedió todo -repuso ella muy seria.

-Tenía la impresión de que yo lo había hecho, pues necesito un cambio de ambiente para ponerme en condiciones -comentó Darién-. ¿Qué te parecería que lo fuéramos a celebrar?

Al final, ninguno de los dos necesitó dar la noticia a Kenji. Rini se encargó de hacerlo en el comedor.

-El médico le va a dar a mi mamá otro niño -declaro orgullosa, y Kenji se atragantó con el vino.

El padre de Serena se aclaró la garganta.

-Me parece que deberíais recurrir a la historia de la cigüeña. Será más seguro.


End file.
